


Watching Heaven’s Supernatural

by Aut189



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural (TV) Fusion, Bisexual Dean Winchester, Caring John Winchester, Characters Watching Supernatural (TV), Confused Castiel (Supernatural), Dead Mary Winchester, Dead Sam Winchester, Episode Fix-It: s15e20 Carry On, Episode: s01e01 Pilot (Supernatural), Episode: s01e02 Wendigo, Episode: s01e03 Dead in the Water, Episode: s01e04 Phantom Traveler, Episode: s01e05 Bloody Mary, Episode: s01e06 Skin, Episode: s01e07 Hook Man, Episode: s01e08 Bugs, Episode: s01e09 Home, Episode: s01e15 The Benders, F/M, Gen, Heaven, Human Castiel (Supernatural), John Winchester Not Being an Asshole, John Winchester Tries, M/M, Post-Episode: s15e20 Carry On, Post-Season/Series Finale, Vampires, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:41:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 9
Words: 56,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27664192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aut189/pseuds/Aut189
Summary: Spoilers for series finale! The family watches from heaven about the boys lives.“What now?” Sam says, looking toward the trees on the bridge.Dean doesn’t say much, reached over to swing his arm around Sammy’s neck. “How about we check out Mom and Dad’s place?”Sam’s eyes teared up,” Mom and dad? They are…” his voice cracks, breaking off unable to continue.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Eileen Leahy/Sam Winchester, John Winchester/Mary Winchester
Comments: 85
Kudos: 95





	1. Pilot PT. 1

As the world turned blank Dean and Sam walked away from the bridge after reuniting. Even in death couldn’t keep the brothers from saying one last bitch-jerk. Bobby was right about time in heaven. It sure does go faster than time in hell. He remembered four months in hell was really 40 years. How did time go now? If Dean was honest he’d say… time goes faster. Sam lived on while he spent his journey driving baby. 

“What now?” Sam says, looking toward the trees on the bridge. 

Dean doesn’t say much, reached over to swing his arm around Sammy’s neck. “How about we check out Mom and Dad’s place?” 

Sam’s eyes teared up,” Mom and dad? They are…” his voice cracks, breaking off unable to continue. 

“They’re here, Sammy.” 

The youngest Winchester swallowed wordlessly. He couldn’t believe his own ears. He hadn’t seen his dad or mom in what felt like entirety. Dean unwrapped his arm, making a dash for the Impala. Sam followed his older brother over to baby and settled in the passenger seat. He couldn’t feel his wrinkly fingers since in heaven you don’t age. He may have said he was sorry to past John but he never got to tell his real dad. The thoughts kept swarming inside his head. 

Approaching the cabin, the door swung open after the Impala came to a halt. Neither Dean and Sam knew what to expect when those cabin doors opened. 

“S-Sammy? Dean?” The eldest man choked out into a whisper. 

It had been years since he died and went off to hell. He broke out of Hell after the door opened. He didn’t know what year it was or not. All he knew was that his sons were stepping out of the 67 Chevy Impala. His darling wife slipped past him, pulling the younger men into her arms. He had made many mistakes when it came to raising his sons. He knew he had. There was no getting around that. Instead of spending time with his boys… he drank, hunted for the thing that killed Mary. 

His journey came to an end when he sold his soul for Dean. He met his end and it was worth it all. He blinked back the pain from hell and walked toward the light - - where his eyes met with Mary. After 23 years the two were reacquainted with one another. And now his sons, Dean and Sam were standing right in front of him. He fought back tears as he watched Mary embrace the boys. 

Mary took one look at her sons and knew. The boys were now at peace. She had heard what Chuck had done and how he lost the battle to Jack. After her second touch with death… Jack restored heaven the way it should be. When she first heard that Dean passed on. She didn’t believe it. She knew her sons. She shook her head in denial. The great Dean Winchester died by a damn nail? Although she didn’t fault him so thought he would have a better ending. 

Mary wiped at the man’s tears, pulling back from their hug and with one nod she knew what she already figured out without words. Her boys were home, in peace. It didn’t take long for Sam to follow in his older brother's footsteps. 

“Chuck?” Dean and Sam laughed. 

“Nope died of a nail.” Dean said as he caught the odd look in his father’s eye. 

John hadn’t moved from his position since the Impala pulled into the driveway. He was stuck in his thoughts. What had hurt his boys? He looked on and just saw pure pain and torture. No father wanted this for their sons. He heard Adam came to heaven not too long after he died. He couldn’t believe he had failed at protecting him too. He thought he was doing the best. And he had been wrong. Adam suffered greatly because of it. 

Mary turned to her youngest who shyly sent a weak grin to Dean.” And you, Sam? Hunting?” 

“No actually after Dean died… I-I finally got to have the life I never got. I gave up on that life a long time ago… but Dean told me that it was time. And to answer your question I died of old age.” 

Dean rolled his eyes.” Well about damn time.” 

After settling in, Mary placed a pie in front of Dean. It didn’t take long before he grabbed his fork and began eating. John watched fondly at his son, Dean. His boy always loved his pie. Sam had cleared his throat, clogged by the emotions. Standing in the same room as his deceased father brought on a lot of unfinished business. He tapped on his dad’s shoulder, jolting the father from his thoughts. 

“Yeah?” 

“I’m sorry.” John’s head turned, eyes filling with confusion. 

Sam’s eyes filled with tears, verging to fall. “I never got to say I was sorry for all the times I fought with you. And… the last time I saw you...you were lying on that hospital floor.” 

John finally catches on what is going on here. Sam never did get to say his sorry. In fact they had a fight before he died and he guessed that Sam never really got over it. 

“Sammy…”

He shook his head.” No. I need to say it or I won’t stop feeling like this. I’ve never forgiven myself for it. You died thinking I hated you when that is completely false. I never hated you, Dad. I love you and when you died it killed a part of me. I’m sorry for every argument I started because I didn’t want to do what I was told. It took me years to finally come to terms with this. I told the past version of you… but it never felt the same.” 

John blinked back tears as his son told him everything that was on his mind. It hurt him badly that his son ever thought he had to blame himself for his own decision. He placed his hand on Sam’s shoulder and gave a gentle squeeze. 

“Sammy… I always knew you never hated me. I was wrong for the way I raised you boys. I should’ve let you be a kid, loosened my grip on being a tight ass. I love you, Sam.” 

“I-I love you too, Dad.” Sam sobbed against his father’s body. John calmly shushed him as the man broke into sobs. 

The lights in the room flicker causing the ex hunters to jolt up and cock their guns. Dean pulled out his gun, surveying the area with caulated glances. This is too good to be true. He’s in a dream and now he is waking up from it. And then the lights shut off and seconds later appeared an archangel. 

“I’m back baby!” 

Dean, Mary and Sam lowered their weapons while John kept his trained on the intruder. “Easy, papa Winchester, you can stop pointing.” 

“Gabriel?” Sam and Dean gasped together in disbelief. 

“My nephew was nice enough to bring me back. Good kid, who knew he'd be the new god.” The archangel stated, flicking his fingers. 

John didn’t lower his weapon.” What are you?” 

“Ah! I guess I need to catch you up to speed. Well I’m Gabriel, the archangel. I was killed by Lucifer and yes, he’s real too.” John glared dangerously at the demon. “I’m not a demon. I take offense to that.” 

“Jack… he brought you back?” Sam asked in awe. He always knew Jack Kline would do something great. He remembered praying to him and Jack came into his dreams. Jack wasn’t the boy they first met now he was a man. That’s what him, Cas and Dean did. 

“Yeah after my good old father turned human and nephew Jack became god. I got the new reboot system. Good news, right guys.” 

“And this isn’t a trick?” Dean countered.

“Nope, Dean-o, no more tricks or game shows.” 

John and Mary’s faces contort with confusion. Tricks? What did he mean by that? The eldest Winchester still couldn’t believe it, but lowered his gun to his side. 

“Good, I’m in no mood for games, Gabriel.” Dean bit out, while Sammy nodded along. The last time they had a game show he was hit in the nuts. Also the time Dean dies over and over. He’d never forget about that. 

“I do have a present for you.” The Angel handed Sam and Dean the gift and backed away unsure how the Winchesters would react. 

Dean and Sam took the DVD case from Gabriel and exhaled. “What is this?”

“You’ll have to watch it and see.” And in the blink Gabriel was gone in a flash. 

“What is it?” John finally asked . 

Sam turned it over in his hands and noticed it said “Supernatural season 1” oh great he thought. Another trick by the trickster. He hoped nobody died. They really couldn’t die because they are in heaven. 

“It looks like a DVD disc.” He answered as he looked at his family. 

“Should we play it?” Mary added suspiciously. She didn’t really know much about this archangel Gabriel. He died before she couldn’t meet him. 

“I don’t think we have a choice.” Sam shuddered as he popped open the case and plucked out the disc. 

Dean, John and Mary sat down on the couch while Sam put the DVD into the player and pressed play. In front of their eyes dates marked the screen. What the hell? John thought after the date came up. Sam and Dean edged closer to the seat. Oh, great it another Supernatural themed event in their life. 

Lawrence, Kansas

22 years ago

  
  


INT. NURSERY – NIGHT

A WOMAN, MARY WINCHESTER, wearing a white nightgown, carries a SMALL CHILD, her son DEAN, into a dark room.

MARY

Come on, let's say good night to your brother.

“Oh, my god that’s me…” Mary gasped as her husband clenched his fist. He wasn’t ready to rewatch his life and this time it was on a screen. 

MARY turns on the lights: it's the nursery of a BABY, SAM, who is lying in his crib and looking over at MARY and DEAN. MARY sets DEAN down. DEAN leans over the side of the crib and kisses SAM on the forehead.

DEAN

'Night, Sam.

MARY leans over SAM as well.

MARY

Good night, love.

MARY brushes SAM's hair back and kisses his forehead.

MAN

Hey, Dean.

DEAN turns. The MAN in the doorway wearing a USMC T-shirt is JOHN. DEAN rushes over to him.

DEAN

Daddy!

“Dean, you were so tiny and still are.” Dean glared at Sam. 

“I was four! And no, I’m not.” He grumbled defensively. 

JOHN

Hey, buddy.

John looked at the screen in awe. He remembered when the boys were little. He wished he had been a better father to them. Maybe things would be different. 

JOHN scoops DEAN up.

JOHN

So what do you think? You think Sammy's ready to toss around a football yet?

DEAN shakes his head, laughing.

DEAN

No, Daddy.

JOHN laughs.

JOHN

No.

MARY passes JOHN and DEAN on the way out of the room.

MARY

You got him?

JOHN

I got him.

JOHN hugs DEAN closer.

JOHN

Sweet dreams, Sam.

John carries Dean out of the room, flipping off the lights. Sam watches them go, gurgling, then tries to reach his toes.

The baseball-themed mobile above SAM's crib begins to spin on its own while SAM watches. The transportation-themed clock on the wall ticks, ticks, stops. The moon-shaped nightlight flickers.

“Why did he leave this for us to watch?” Dean growled, annoyed with more games. 

INT. MASTER BEDROOM – NIGHT

Lights flicker on a baby monitor sitting on a nightstand next to a photo of MARY and JOHN. Strange noises come through the monitor. MARY, asleep in bed, stirs. She turns on the light on the nightstand.

MARY

John?

MARY turns: she's alone. She gets up.

INT. HALLWAY – NIGHT

MARY walks down the hall to SAM's nursery. JOHN, seen only in silhouette, stands over SAM's crib.

MARY

John? Is he hungry?

“Mary, that isn’t me.” 

Mary watched in horror, without taking her eyes off the screen. “I know that now..” 

JOHN turns his head.

MAN

Shhh.

MARY

All right.

MARY heads back down the hallway. The light by the stairs is flickering. MARY frowns and goes to tap at it till the light steadies.

MARY

Hm.

More flickering light is coming from downstairs: MARY investigates. A war movie is on TV and JOHN has fallen asleep watching it. If JOHN is here, MARY realizes, then the MAN upstairs cannot be JOHN and must be a danger. She runs back upstairs.

MARY

Sammy! Sammy!

MARY enters SAM's nursery and stops short.

INT. LIVING ROOM – NIGHT

Upstairs, MARY screams. JOHN wakes up.

JOHN

Mary?

JOHN scrambles out of the chair.

Dean and Sam’s spines freeze when they realize what is about to happen. Dean never saw it first hand on what happened but from what Sam told him about seeing Jess on the ceiling he wasn’t looking forward to it. 

JOHN

Mary!

JOHN runs upstairs.

INT. NURSERY – NIGHT

JOHN bursts through the closed door of the nursery.

JOHN

Mary.

The room is quiet and appears empty except for SAM awake in his crib and JOHN. JOHN glances around and pushes down the side of SAM's crib.

JOHN

Hey, Sammy. You okay?

Something dark drips next to SAM. JOHN touches it. Two more drops land on the back of JOHN's hand. It looks like blood. JOHN looks up. MARY is sprawled across the ceiling, the stomach of her nightgown red with blood, staring at JOHN and struggling to breathe. JOHN collapses onto the floor, staring at MARY.

JOHN

No! Mary!

MARY bursts into flame. The fire spreads over the ceiling. JOHN stares, frozen. SAM wails. JOHN, reminded he's not alone, gets up and scoops SAM out of his crib and rushes out of the room.

Mary remembered the hot searing pain as the flames consumed her. And then it went blank and she was in heaven with her boys and John. The first time she died was final. She had made mistakes that she’d forever regret. Azael’s deal never detailed what he wanted. She wished that John’s neck hadn’t broken. 

INT. HALLWAY – NIGHT

DEAN is awake and coming to investigate.

DEAN

Daddy!

JOHN shoves SAM at DEAN.

JOHN

Take your brother outside as fast as you can and don't look back! Now, Dean, go!

DEAN turns and runs. JOHN turns back to the nursery.

JOHN

Mary!

The entire room is on fire. MARY herself can barely be seen.

JOHN

No!

EXT. HOUSE – NIGHT

DEAN runs outside, holding SAM.

DEAN

It's okay, Sammy.

DEAN turns to look up at SAM's window, which is lit with gold. JOHN runs outside, scoops up DEAN and SAM, and carries them both away.

JOHN

I gotcha.

Fire explodes out of SAM's nursery window.

EXT. HOUSE – NIGHT, LATER

The Lawrence fire department has arrived. A FIREFIGHTER gets out of a fire truck and takes over at the gauges for another firefighter.

Across the street from the house, JOHN and DEAN sit on the hood of JOHN's Impala, JOHN holding SAM. JOHN looks up at the remnants of the fire.

The aftermath caused the family to be still as the screen flashed with a new scene. 

Stanford University

Present Day 

INT. BEDROOM – DAY

YOUNG WOMAN

Sam!

The YOUNG WOMAN, JESS, comes around a corner; she is wearing a sexy-nurse costume and adjusting her hat. The photo of MARY and JOHN from earlier is on the dresser.

“Damn, Sammy! She’s smoking.” Dean whistled. Sam flicked him in the arm. 

“Leave her alone, Dean.” 

Mary and John’s eyes stayed glued on the screen. 

JESS

Get a move on, would you?

MUSIC

I've been shot from a cannon

JESS

We were supposed to be there like fifteen minutes ago.

JESS walks off.

JESS

Sam! You coming or what?

John was blown away when Sammy came into screen. His son looked so much younger than he did when John saw him. The last night he saw his son was before he died and now that they all were dead. He was stuck rewatching all his mistakes on TV. And why was it on a TV show? It wasn’t like he hadn’t known about his mistakes and flaws. 

SAM pokes his head around the corner. He's wearing jeans and three shirts, not a costume.

SAM

Do I have to?

JESS

Yes!

JESS

It'll be fun.

SAM comes into the room.

JESS

And where's your costume?

SAM laughs and ducks his head.

SAM

You know how I feel about Halloween.

And that they knew. Sam hated Halloween as long as they could recall. Dean had just found out why not too long ago when they fought hellraiser. John also grimaced at the sound in Sam’s voice. Mary didn’t understand why Sam hated the holiday. 

  
  


INT. BAR – NIGHT

JESS raises a glass as a YOUNG MAN in a ghoul costume, LUIS, comes up to the table where SAM and JESS are. SAM is still not in costume.

JESS

So here's to Sam—

JESS talked over the loud music blaring on in the bar. 

JESS

—and his awesome LSAT victory.

SAM

All right, all right, it's not that big a deal.

JESS, SAM, and LUIS clink glasses.

JESS

Yeah, he acts all humble.

JESS

But he scored a one seventy-four.

Dean smiled.” Wow that’s high, Sammy!”

Sam nodded,” yeah it is and it’s Sam!” 

Dean rolled his eyes and John’s lips curled into a proud smile. His son scoured a high score. His baby boy did that and it was his fault for making Sam feel like he couldn’t do any good. 

LUIS drinks his shot and so does SAM.

LUIS

Is that good?

JESS

Scary good.

JESS drinks.

LUIS

So there you go. You are a first-round draft pick. You can go to any law school you want!

LUIS sits next to SAM.

SAM

Actually, I got an interview here. Monday. If it goes okay I think I got a shot at a full ride next year.

JESS

Hey. It's gonna go great.

SAM

It better.

LUIS

How does it feel to be the golden boy of your family?

SAM

Ah, they don't know.

Sam winced. He had forgotten that he said that. He could feel his mom and dad’s eyes on him. The scene kept unfolding before his eyes. 

Mary turned toward her son and asked.” Why wouldn’t they know? I’m sure Dean and your dad were excited…” 

Sam doesn’t say anything and Mary frowned. While Dean and John wince. Mary was about to find out what happened. If the show went the way it actually went.

LUIS

Oh, no, I would be gloating! Why not?

SAM

Because we're not exactly the Bradys.

Mary didn’t know what to feel. She remembered Dean and Sam mentioning their life growing up. She really hoped John didn’t turn out to be like her father, Samuel. That man was a piece of work. 

LUIS

And I'm not exactly the Huxtables. More shots?

JESS and SAM speak in chorus.

JESS and SAM

No. No.

SAM

No.

LUIS goes up to the bar anyway.

JESS

No, seriously. I'm proud of you. And you're gonna knock 'em dead on Monday—

  
  


JESS

—and you're gonna get that full ride. I know it.

SAM

What would I do without you?

JESS

Crash and burn.

JESS smiles and pulls SAM in for a kiss.

Sam’s eyes teared up. Dean grimaced. “I’m sorry, Sammy… I wish it turned out better.”

“Me too.” 

INT. BEDROOM – NIGHT

SAM and JESS lie in bed, asleep back to back. JESS shifts position. SAM opens his eyes.

INT. APARTMENT – NIGHT

SAM leaves the bedroom and looks around the apartment.

A window is open; earlier it must have been closed. Footsteps. A MAN walks past the strings of beads at the far end of the hall. SAM moves to another part of the apartment and waits. The MAN enters the room. SAM lunges forward and grabs the MAN at the shoulder. The MAN knocks SAM's arm away and aims a strike at SAM, who ducks. The MAN grabs SAM's arm, swings him around, and shoves him back. SAM kicks and is blocked, then pushed back into another room. If the MAN hadn't seen SAM's face before, he sees it now; SAM gets his first glimpse of the MAN. The MAN elbows SAM in the face; SAM kicks at his head. The MAN ducks and swings and SAM blocks. The MAN knocks SAM down and pins him to the floor, one hand at SAM's neck and the other holding SAM's wrist.

“Oh, my god! Are you okay?!” Mary questioned as her eyes never left the screen. 

MAN

Whoa, easy, tiger.

SAM breathes hard.

SAM

Dean?

DEAN laughs.

SAM

You scared the crap out of me!

DEAN

That's 'cause you're out of practice.

SAM grabs DEAN's hand and yanks, slamming his heel into DEAN's back and DEAN to the floor.

DEAN

Or not.

SAM taps DEAN twice where SAM is holding him.

DEAN

Get off of me.

SAM rolls to his feet and pulls DEAN up.

SAM

What the hell are you doing here?

DEAN

Well, I was looking for a beer.

DEAN puts his hands on SAM's shoulders, shakes once, and lets go.

SAM

What the hell are you doing here?

DEAN

Okay. All right. We gotta talk.

SAM

Uh, the phone?

DEAN

If I'd'a called, would you have picked up?

JESS turns the light on. She is wearing very short shorts and a cropped Smurfs shirt.

JESS

Sam?

SAM and DEAN turn their heads in unison.

SAM

Jess. Hey. Dean, this is my girlfriend, Jessica.

DEAN looks at her appreciatively.

JESS

Wait, your brother Dean?

JESS smiles. SAM nods. DEAN grins at her and moves closer.

DEAN

Oh, I love the Smurfs. You know, I gotta tell you. You are completely out of my brother's league.

JESS

Just let me put something on.

JESS turns to go. DEAN's voice stops her.

“Dean! That is your brother’s girl.” Mary shook her head at her son. “You should be ashamed of yourself.”

Dean looks away, ashamed. “I was a player back then. I’ve changed, mom.” 

DEAN

No, no, no, I wouldn't dream of it. Seriously.

John couldn’t help but smile. His son always had a way with women that he couldn’t quite understand himself. He watched as Sam grew uncomfortable, almost annoyed. He wouldn’t blame the kid for socking Dean for staring at his girl like that. If he were Sam, Dean would be on the floor. Well if Dean wasn’t his son. 

“Really, Dean? What did I tell you about flirting with another man’s girl in front of them?” He shook his head judging him. 

Dean shrugged. “I was a jerk back then.” 

DEAN goes back over to SAM without taking his eyes off JESS. SAM watches him, his expression stony.

DEAN

Anyway, I gotta borrow your boyfriend here, talk about some private family business.

  
  


DEAN

But, uh, nice meeting you.

SAM

No.

SAM goes over to JESS and puts an arm around her.

SAM

No, whatever you want to say, you can say it in front of her.

DEAN

Okay.

DEAN turns to look at them both straight on.

DEAN

Um. Dad hasn't been home in a few days.

SAM

So he's working overtime on a Miller Time shift. He'll stumble back in sooner or later.

John shoots a look in Sam’s direction. 

“Wow… Sam that’s what you really thought of me?”

Sam sighed.” Well I was still angry.”

John rubbed his temple with his fingers. 

“I told you I was sorry, Sam.” 

DEAN ducks his head and looks back up.

DEAN

Dad's on a hunting trip. And he hasn't been home in a few days.

SAM's expression doesn't change while he takes this in. JESS glances up at him.

SAM

Jess, excuse us. We have to go outside.

Mary grabbed the remote and hit pause. She could tell that Sam and John were both hurt and frankly she wasn’t sure if John had been an ass or not. The way he sounded on tv said otherwise. 

“So, why would Gabriel make us watch it?”

Dean grumbled as a response.” Because he loves games.” 

The door swung open to the cabin. Sam looked up and saw that they had a guest. Bobby huffed as he walked inside. “What are you idjits going on about?”

“Gabriel gave us this.” Sam said as tears blinked back in his eyes. He hadn’t seen Bobby since he tried to break him out of hell during the trials. 

Dean jumped up from the couch, embraced Bobby and grouched. “He’s trying to torture us. I thought this place was supposed to be peaceful. I mean we’re all dead for Jack sakes!”

Sam rolled his eyes at his older brother. “It’s not that bad, Dean.”

“I think it is, Sam. We have to watch our entire life that was controlled by Chuck! I’m supposed to be in heavenly peace with pies and driving on empty roads!”

Bobby couldn’t believe Dean was complaining. He always knew that Dean loved finding anything wrong with peace. 

“Not it off, boy. After all he’s done for you.”

Dean scoffed.” For me? How about the time he made me die over and over again! Or the time he placed us in game shows and tv!” 

Mary and John stood there with confused looks on their faces. 

“Bobby, it’s nice to see you.” John said briefly. 

Bobby nodded,” you too, John. I’ve taken good care of your boys like you asked.” 

Dean and Sam both turned toward their father. “What? You had him keep an eye on us after you made your deal.” 

“Yes. I know I messed royally. I knew that Bobby was a better man, also a father figure than I was. I wanted him to look out for you boys.” John admitted. 

  
  


Both men smiled. “Uh…” They cleared their throats,” Thanks, Dad.” Mary picked the remote off the table and resumed the show. 

INT. STAIRWELL – NIGHT

SAM and DEAN head downstairs. SAM has put on jeans and a hoodie.

SAM

I mean, come on. You can't just break in, middle of the night, and expect me to hit the road with you.

DEAN

You're not hearing me, Sammy. Dad's missing. I need you to help me find him.

SAM

You remember the poltergeist in Amherst? Or the Devil's Gates in Clifton? He was missing then, too. He's always missing, and he's always fine.

DEAN stops and turns around. SAM stops too.

DEAN

Not for this long. Now are you gonna come with me or not?

SAM

I'm not.

DEAN

Why not?

SAM

I swore I was done hunting. For good.

DEAN

Come on. It wasn't easy, but it wasn't that bad.

DEAN starts downstairs again. SAM follows.

SAM

Yeah? When I told Dad I was scared of the thing in my closet, he gave me a .45.

“John! What the hell?!” Mary shouted angrily. John was right next to her. She raised her hand to smack him on the back of his head. “I can’t believe you!” 

DEAN stops at the door to the outside.

DEAN

Well, what was he supposed to do?

SAM

I was nine years old! He was supposed to say, don't be afraid of the dark.

DEAN

Don't be afraid of the dark? Are you kidding me? Of course you should be afraid of the dark. You know what's out there.

SAM

Yeah, I know, but still. The way we grew up, after Mom was killed, and Dad's obsession to find the thing that killed her.

DEAN glances outside.

SAM

But we still haven't found the damn thing. So we kill everything we can find.

DEAN

We save a lot of people doing it, too.

A pause.

SAM

You think Mom would have wanted this for us?

DEAN rolls his eyes and slams the door open.

EXT. PARKING LOT – NIGHT

There's a short flight of stairs from the door to the parking lot. DEAN and SAM climb it.

SAM

The weapon training, and melting the silver into bullets? Man, Dean, we were raised like warriors.

They cross the parking lot to the Impala from the prologue.

DEAN

So what are you gonna do? You're just gonna live some normal, apple pie life? Is that it?

SAM

No. Not normal. Safe.

DEAN

And that's why you ran away.

DEAN looks away.

SAM

I was just going to college. It was Dad who said if I was gonna go I should stay gone. And that's what I'm doing.

DEAN

Yeah, well, Dad's in real trouble right now. If he's not dead already. I can feel it.

SAM is silent.

DEAN

I can't do this alone.

SAM

Yes you can.

DEAN looks down.

DEAN

Yeah, well, I don't want to.

SAM sighs and looks down, thinking, then up.

SAM

What was he hunting?

DEAN opens the trunk of the Impala, then the spare-tire compartment. It's an arsenal. He props the compartment open with a shotgun and digs through the clutter.

DEAN

All right, let's see, where the hell did I put that thing?

SAM

So when Dad left, why didn't you go with him?

DEAN

I was working my own gig. This, uh, voodoo thing, down in New Orleans.

SAM

Dad let you go on a hunting trip by yourself?

DEAN looks over at SAM.

DEAN

I'm twenty-six, dude.

DEAN pulls some papers out of a folder.

DEAN

All right, here we go. So Dad was checking out this two-lane blacktop just outside of Jericho, California. About a month ago, this guy.

DEAN hands one of the papers to SAM.

DEAN

They found his car, but he vanished. Completely MIA.

The paper is a printout of an article from the Jericho Herald, headlined "Centennial Highway Disappearance" and dated Sept. 19th 2005; it has a man's picture, captioned "Andrew Carey MISSING". SAM reads it and glances up.

SAM

So maybe he was kidnapped.

DEAN

Yeah. Well, here's another one in April.

DEAN tosses down another Jericho Herald article for each date he mentions.

DEAN

Another one in December 'oh-four, 'oh-three, 'ninety-eight, 'ninety-two, ten of them over the past twenty years.

DEAN takes the article back from SAM and picks up the rest of the stack, putting them back in the folder.

DEAN

All men, all the same five-mile stretch of road.

DEAN pulls a bag out of another part of the arsenal.

DEAN

It started happening more and more, so Dad went to go dig around. That was about three weeks ago. I hadn't heard from him since, which is bad enough.

DEAN grabs a handheld tape recorder.

DEAN

Then I get this voicemail yesterday.

He presses play. The recording is staticky and the signal was clearly breaking up.

JOHN

Dean...something big is starting to happen...I need to try and figure out what's going on. It may... Be very careful, Dean. We're all in danger.

“Danger? What danger, John?” Mary asked through gritted teeth. 

She couldn’t believe John had raised their sons the way they did. 

DEAN presses stop.

SAM

You know there's EVP on that?

DEAN

Not bad, Sammy. Kinda like riding a bike, isn't it?

SAM shakes his head.

DEAN

All right. I slowed the message down, I ran it through a gold wave, took out the hiss, and this is what I got.

He presses play again.

WOMAN

I can never go home...

DEAN presses stop.

SAM

Never go home.

DEAN drops the recorder, puts down the shotgun, stands straight, and shuts the trunk, then leans on it.

DEAN

You know, in almost two years I've never bothered you, never asked you for a thing.

SAM looks away and sighs, then looks back.

SAM

All right. I'll go. I'll help you find him.

DEAN nods.

SAM

But I have to get back first thing Monday. Just wait here.

SAM turns to go back to the apartment. He turns back when DEAN speaks.

DEAN

What's first thing Monday?

SAM

I have this...I have an interview.

DEAN

What, a job interview? Skip it.

SAM

It's a law school interview, and it's my whole future on a plate.

DEAN

Law school?

DEAN smirks.

SAM

So we got a deal or not?

DEAN says nothing.

Mary turned toward the boys. 

“Is there anything else I should know about before we continue?” 

—-xxxx—

I hope you enjoyed the first part. I’ve been wanting to do this for a while now. I figured it would be fun to have the family watch the show together. I’ve seen a lot of stories like this and I wanted to make mine a little different. Let me know if you like it. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Pilot PT. 2

Neither of them spoke as Mary’s question went unanswered. She was about to say something but kept her mouth shut. Everyone’s attention returned to the screen. 

INT. BEDROOM – NIGHT

SAM is packing a duffel bag. He pulls out a large hook-shaped knife and slides it inside. JESS comes into the room.

JESS

Wait, you're taking off?

SAM looks up.

JESS

Is this about your dad? Is he all right?

John noticed the uneasiness on Sam’s face. He knew he fucked up. He couldn’t take it back. It happened from what he heard from Dean was 15 years ago. It’s been 15 years or more since he took off without a word. 

SAM

Yeah. You know, just a little family drama.

SAM goes over to the dresser and turns on the lamp atop it.

Bobby scoffed.” Family drama is understatement.” Which earned a concerned look from Mary. 

“Was it really that bad?”

Neither Dean or Sam spoke. John wanted to pretend that this wasn’t happening. He hated having to watch his mistakes. 

JESS

Your brother said he was on some kind of hunting trip.

JESS sits on the bed. SAM rummages in one of the drawers and comes out with a couple shirts, which go in the duffel.

SAM

Oh, yeah, he's just deer hunting up at the cabin, he's probably got Jim, Jack, and José along with him. I'm just going to go bring him back.

John winced at his son’s statement. Was he comparing him to alcohol? He knew that he had a problem with drinking but was it really this bad. Mary scoffed. “Drinking too, John? I swear if you weren’t already dead, I’d kill you.” 

John frowned.” I’m sorry, Mary. I was too obsessed like Sam said. I didn’t raise the boys right. I should’ve.”

Mary was too mad to say anything else. She decided to turn her attention back to the TV. 

JESS

What about the interview?

SAM

I'll make the interview. This is only for a couple days.

SAM goes around the bed. JESS gets up and follows.

JESS

Sam, I mean, please.

SAM stops and turns.

JESS

Just stop for a second. You sure you're okay?

SAM laughs a little.

SAM

I'm fine.

JESS

It's just...you won't even talk about your family. And now you're taking off in the middle of the night to spend a weekend with them? And with Monday coming up, which is kind of a huge deal.

SAM

Hey. Everything's going to be okay. I will be back in time, I promise.

He kisses her on the cheek and leaves.

JESS

At least tell me where you're going.

Mary smiled. “She’s a nice girl.” 

Sam didn’t say anything. He didn’t know if he had it in him. That’s the last time he saw Jess alive. Would’ve it been different if he told her what was really going on? He didn’t know. All he could do was think. He noticed Dean look at him shortly before returning back to the screen. 

EXT. CENTENNIAL HIGHWAY – NIGHT

Jericho, California

The Eagles of Death Metal's "Speaking in Tongues" plays. A YOUNG MAN, TROY, is driving down the highway, talking on his cell phone.

TROY

Amy, I can't come over tonight. Because I've got work in the morning, that's why. ...Yeah, okay, I miss it and my dad's gonna have my ass.

Dean grimaced.” Is this…”

Sam nodded. “Yeah it is.” 

A high-pitched whine. TROY looks over and sees a WOMAN in a white dress on the side of the road. She's moving as though dancing; she flickers, and for a moment she's gone.

TROY

Hey, ah, Amy, let me call you back?

TROY tries several times to turn off the radio, which is flickering. Nothing happens. TROY pulls up next to the WOMAN, whose dress is torn in several places, and stops, leaning across the shotgun seat.

TROY

Car trouble or something?

A long pause.

WOMAN

Take me home?

The voice is the same one from the altered voicemail. TROY opens the passenger door.

“You shouldn’t have done that.” Mary whispered, staring at the screen. 

TROY

Sure, get in.

The WOMAN, who is barefoot, climbs in and closes the door.

TROY

So, where do you live?

WOMAN

At the end of Breckenridge Road.

TROY nods.

TROY

You coming from a Halloween party or something?

The WOMAN's dress is very low-cut. TROY notices, stares, and looks away, laughing nervously.

TROY

You know, a girl like you really shouldn't be alone out here.

She looks at him mournfully, seductively, and pulls her skirt up over her thigh.

WOMAN

I'm with you.

TROY looks away. The WOMAN takes TROY's chin and turns his face towards her.

WOMAN

Do you think I'm pretty?

TROY nods, eyes stuck on her cleavage.

TROY

Uh...huh.

WOMAN

Will you come home with me?

TROY

Um. Hell yeah.

He drives off.

EXT. ABANDONED HOUSE – NIGHT

They pull up to an old abandoned house at the end of a road. The WOMAN stares at it sadly.

TROY

Come on. You don't live here.

WOMAN

I can never go home.

TROY

What are you talking about? Nobody even lives here. Where do you live?

He turns, and she's gone. He checks the back seat, also empty, and gets out of the car, nervous.

TROY

That's good. Joke's over, okay? You want me to leave?

TROY looks around: no signs of life except crickets. He walks towards the house.

TROY

Hello? Hello?

There's a picture of the WOMAN and two CHILDREN inside the house; the picture is covered in dust.

TROY peers through the hole in the screen door. A bird flies at his face, scaring him into falling over. He yells, leaps to his feet, and runs back to the car. He gets in and drives off.

“I still find that creepy.”

“Me too, Sammy.” 

EXT. CENTENNIAL HIGHWAY – NIGHT

TROY looks behind him—no one's there—then in the rearview mirror. The WOMAN is in the back seat. TROY yells again and drives straight through a "Bridge Closed" sign, stopping about halfway across the bridge. He screams. Blood spatters the windows.

John knew right away what this was. This was the woman in white case. 

EXT. GAS STATION – DAY

It is 1 Nov 2005.

The Impala is parked in front of a pump. "Ramblin' Man" by the Allman Brothers plays.

DEAN comes out of the convenience mart carrying junk food. SAM is sitting in the shotgun seat with the door open, rifling through a box of tapes.

DEAN

Hey!

SAM leans out and looks at him. 

Mary sighed. “So… you like junk food?”

Dean shrugged. “Yeah. We basically grew up on that stuff…” Dean paused when realized his mistake. 

“John! You couldn’t feed them good food? I thought you could cook…” 

John refused to meet her eyes. She was pissed with him and he knew it. As they watched the show the more mad she was going to become. 

DEAN

You want breakfast?

SAM

No, thanks. 

Dean rolled his eyes. “Yeah because he likes rabbit food.” 

Sam rolled his eyes and shot Dean a glare. “Well I ended up surviving unlike your fatty, high Fructose diet.” He shot back. 

John snorted. Mary just ignored their bickering. “Boys… can we just watch?” 

The boys fell silent. 

SAM

So how'd you pay for that stuff?

SAM paused, realizing. 

You and Dad still running credit card scams?

“What a hypocrite I was back then.” Sam scoffed. “That’s how I lived during the Leviathans”

Dean’s face grew with disgust. “Yeah… and then they jacked with my pies! I had to eat like you veggie freak.” He grumbled. 

John chuckled. “That’s hard to imagine.”

Dean glared darkly. “Oh, it’s not happening ever again!” Dean got off the couch and brought back a piece of pie from his parent’s kitchen. 

Sam bit back a chuckle. “You’re going to eat right now?” 

Dean silently nodded. “Pie is heaven and well what’s the irony I died from a Nail! A nail.” 

John grimaced. “A-A nail… the great Dean Winchester dies of a nail? Who wrote your death?”

Mary smacked John’s arm. 

“It’s not funny to joke about one’s death, John.”

“I wasn’t joking, I was actually asking.” He muttered as his face deflated. 

DEAN

Yeah, well, hunting ain't exactly a pro ball career.

DEAN puts the nozzle back on the pump.

DEAN

Besides, all we do is apply. It's not our fault they send us the cards.

SAM

Yeah? And what names did you write on the application this time?

“Credit card fraud!” Mary exclaimed, shaking her head at the boys and John.

SAM swings his legs back inside the car and closes the door.

DEAN

Uh, Burt Aframian.

DEAN gets into the driver seat and puts his soda and chips down.

DEAN

And his son Hector. Scored two cards out of the deal.

DEAN closes the door.

Mary and Bobby rolled their eyes. “Dean.”

Dean shrugged. “What? We didn’t have legit jobs.”

Sam raised his head. “Well I did, Dean, he was still hunting.” 

SAM

That sounds about right. I swear, man, you've gotta update your cassette tape collection.

There are at least a dozen cassettes in the box on SAM's lap; some have album art, others are hand-labeled.

“Not gonna happen, Sammy.” Dean smirked, knowing it would annoy Sam. 

“Whatever.” Grumbled Sam. 

John and Mary smiled. 

DEAN

Why?

SAM

Well, for one, they're cassette tapes. And two.

SAM holds up a tape for every band he names.

SAM

Black Sabbath? Motorhead? Metallica?

DEAN takes the box labeled Metallica from SAM.

SAM

It's the greatest hits of mullet rock.

“Mullet rock? Sam, they are the best.” 

DEAN

Well, house rules, Sammy.

John grinned. “He’s right, Sam.” 

Mary looked at John, knowingly.” Dean became a mini me. When I was alive, Dean would blast my old jams just to drive Sam crazy.”

“Yeah… I do remember that.” Sam replied, staring at the screen. 

DEAN pops the tape in the player.

DEAN

Driver picks the music, shotgun shuts his cakehole.

DEAN drops the Metallica box back in the box of tapes and starts the engine.

“Good one, Dean.”

“Thanks, Dad.” Dean grinned. 

SAM

You know, Sammy is a chubby twelve-year-old.

“I still hate being called Sammy.” 

AC/DC's "Back in Black" begins to play.

SAM

It's Sam, okay?

DEAN

Sorry, I can't hear you, the music's too loud.

DEAN drives off.

“Classic.” Dean chuckled. Sam flicked him in the forehead. “Sorry, I can’t hear you, the music’s too loud.” 

Sam crossed his arms, grumpily shook his head. He knew very well Dean hadn’t changed much since 2005. Mary smiled at the screen. Her boys looked so care-free back then. When she came back she messed up pretty bad with Dean. She told him that she needed time away to clear her head. But then she got caught up with the British Man Of Letters. Even slept with one of them. She was a mess back then. She felt guilty for being so hard on John. She wasn’t any better. 

EXT. CENTENNIAL HIGHWAY – DAY

Sam is talking on his cell phone.

SAM

Thank you.

SAM closes his phone.

SAM

All right. So, there's no one matching Dad at the hospital or morgue.

Sam sank into the couch further. John looked over to his younger son and saw the sad look on his face. “You… you checked to see if I was dead?”

“I-I um I didn’t know if you weren’t or were. Sure I was mad but I never wanted you dead.” 

John felt guilty. He didn’t mean to cause his sons so much grief. He thought staying away was for the best. He didn’t want them hurt. He tried his best to make sure that never happened. He loved his boys so much. He was willing to die for them and that’s what he did. He saved Dean so he could live. 

“I’m sorry.”

Sam nodded wordlessly. 

SAM

So that's something, I guess.

DEAN glances over at SAM, then back at the road. At a bridge ahead of them, there are two police cars and several officers.

“Wow… I was a jerk.” He turned to Sam and whispered,” I’m sorry.” 

“I forgive you, Dean.” 

DEAN

Check it out.

SAM leans forward for a closer look. DEAN pulls over. They take a long look before DEAN turns off the engine. Kid Gloves Music's "My Cheatin' Ways" begins to play. DEAN opens the glove compartment and pulls out a box full of ID cards with his and JOHN's faces: visible ones include FBI and DEA. He picks one out and grins at SAM, who stares.

DEAN

Let's go.

DEAN gets out of the car.

On the bridge, the lead DEPUTY, DEPUTY JAFFE, leans over the railing to yell down to two MEN in wetsuits who were poking around the river.

JAFFE

You guys find anything?

MAN

No! Nothing!

JAFFE turns back to the car in the middle of the bridge. It's familiar: it's TROY's, the blood gone. Another DEPUTY, DEPUTY HEIN, is at the driver's side looking around inside the car.

HEIN

No sign of struggle, no footprints, no fingerprints. Spotless. It's almost too clean.

DEAN and SAM walk into the crime scene like they belong there.

JAFFE

So, this kid Troy. He's dating your daughter, isn't he?

HEIN

Yeah.

JAFFE

How's Amy doing?

HEIN

She's putting up missing posters downtown.

DEAN

You fellas had another one like this just last month, didn't you?

JAFFE looks up when DEAN starts talking and straightens up to talk to him.

JAFFE

And who are you?

DEAN flashes his badge.

DEAN

Federal marshals.

JAFFE

You two are a little young for marshals, aren't you?

Mary laughed. “Yes he is.”

Dean complained. Mommm!”

“I’m just stating the truth, Dean.” 

DEAN laughs.

DEAN

Thanks, that's awfully kind of you.

DEAN goes over to the car.

DEAN

You did have another one just like this, correct?

JAFFE

Yeah, that's right. About a mile up the road. There've been others before that.

SAM

So, this victim, you knew him?

JAFFE nods.

JAFFE

Town like this, everybody knows everybody.

DEAN circles the car, looking around.

DEAN

Any connection between the victims, besides that they're all men?

JAFFE

No. Not so far as we can tell.

SAM

So what's the theory?

SAM goes over to DEAN.

JAFFE

Honestly, we don't know. Serial murder? Kidnapping ring?

DEAN

Well, that is exactly the kind of crack police work I'd expect out of you guys.

SAM stomps on DEAN's foot.

“Mouthing off about cops, Dean…” Mary shook her head. 

SAM

Thank you for your time.

SAM starts to walk away. DEAN follows.

SAM

Gentlemen.

JAFFE watches them go. DEAN smacks SAM on the head.

SAM

Ow! What was that for?

DEAN

Why'd you have to step on my foot?

SAM

Why do you have to talk to the police like that?

DEAN looks at SAM and moves in front of him, forcing SAM to stop walking.

DEAN

Come on. They don't really know what's going on. We're all alone on this. I mean, if we're going to find Dad we've got to get to the bottom of this thing ourselves.

SAM clears his throat and looks over DEAN's shoulder. DEAN turns. It's SHERIFF PIERCE and two FBI AGENTS.

SHERIFF

Can I help you boys?

DEAN

No, sir, we were just leaving.

As the FBI AGENTS walk past DEAN, he nods at each of them.

DEAN

Agent Mulder. Agent Scully.

DEAN and SAM head past the SHERIFF, who turns to watch them go.

Sam laughed.” How did you never get caught with using names like that? When I got the call…” Dean noticed his brother pause. 

“What call?”

The young Winchester brother rubbed at his neck, nervously chuckled. “It was the day after you…”

“... I died?”

“Yeah. You used Bon Jovi as one of your aliases. It was the last time I-I hunted…” 

Dean was hit with a new sensation of shock. Sam never mentioned he hunted one last time. He always assumed that Sam finally had his Apple pie life. John sat up straighter in his seat. 

“That does sound like me.” Dean added awkwardly. 

Bobby cleared his throat. “Didn’t you name your son Dean?”

Sam smiled. He watched as Dean’s face lit up in shock. “After me? Wow… I’m honored.” 

“Yeah. My son Dean… you would’ve loved him.”

Dean teared up,” I can’t believe I’m an uncle…”

John and Mary said together.” And we’re grandparents.” They smiled at the idea. 

JERICHO

EXT. STREET – DAY

The marquee on the Highland Movie Theater reads:

EMERGENCY TOWN HALL MEETING

SUNDAY 8 PM

BE SAFE OUT THERE

A YOUNG WOMAN is tacking up posters with TROY's face and the caption "MISSING TROY SQUIRE". DEAN and SAM approach.

DEAN

I'll bet you that's her.

SAM

Yeah.

DEAN and SAM walk up to the YOUNG WOMAN.

DEAN

You must be Amy.

AMY

Yeah.

DEAN

Yeah, Troy told us about you. We're his uncles. I'm Dean, this is Sammy.

AMY

He never mentioned you to me.

AMY walks away. DEAN and SAM walk with her.

DEAN

Well, that's Troy, I guess. We're not around much, we're up in Modesto.

SAM

So, we're looking for him too, and we're kinda asking around.

Another YOUNG WOMAN, RACHEL, comes up to AMY and puts a hand on her arm.

RACHEL

Hey, are you okay?

AMY

Yeah.

SAM

You mind if we ask you a couple questions?

Another poster that says MISSING TROY SQUIRE flaps in the breeze.

INT. DINER – DAY

The four of them are sitting in a booth, DEAN and SAM opposite AMY and RACHEL.

AMY

I was on the phone with Troy. He was driving home. He said he would call me right back, and...he never did.

Mary whispered quietly.” Those poor girls.”

SAM

He didn't say anything strange, or out of the ordinary?

AMY shakes her head.

AMY

No. Nothing I can remember.

SAM

I like your necklace.

AMY holds the pendant she's wearing, a pentagram in a circle, and looks down at it.

AMY

Troy gave it to me. Mostly to scare my parents—

AMY laughs.

AMY

—with all that devil stuff.

SAM laughs a little and looks down, then up. DEAN looks over.

SAM

Actually, it means just the opposite. A pentagram is protection against evil. Really powerful. I mean, if you believe in that kind of thing.

DEAN

Okay. Thank you, Unsolved Mysteries.

“Dean, that was rude. Your brother is very smart. You shouldn’t have teased about it.” Mary scolded. 

DEAN takes his arm off the back of SAM's seat and leans forward.

DEAN

Here's the deal, ladies. The way Troy disappeared, something's not right. So if you've heard anything...

AMY and RACHEL look at each other.

DEAN

What is it?

RACHEL

Well, it's just... I mean, with all these guys going missing, people talk.

DEAN and SAM speak in chorus.

DEAN and SAM

What do they talk about?

RACHEL

It's kind of this local legend. This one girl? She got murdered out on Centennial, like decades ago.

DEAN looks at SAM, who watches RACHEL attentively, nodding.

RACHEL

Well, supposedly she's still out there.

SAM nods.

RACHEL

She hitchhikes, and whoever picks her up? Well, they disappear forever.

SAM and DEAN look at each other.

LIBRARY

INT. LIBRARY – DAY

A web browser is open to the archive search page for the Jericho Herald. The words "Female Murder Hitchhiking" are typed into the search box. DEAN clicks GO; the screen tells him there are "(0) Result". DEAN replaces "Hitchhiking" with "Centennial Highway" with the same response. SAM is sitting next to him, watching.

SAM

Let me try.

DEAN smacks SAM's hand.

DEAN

I got it.

SAM shoves DEAN's chair out of the way and takes over.

DEAN

Dude!

DEAN hits SAM in the shoulder.

John rolled his eyes.” You two are such children when it comes to being serious.”

Dean and Sam glared at each other. “We are so not.” 

DEAN

You're such a control freak.

“Still are, Sammy.”

“I’m not.” Sam protested. 

SAM

So angry spirits are born out of violent death, right?

DEAN

Yeah.

SAM

Well, maybe it's not murder.

SAM replaces "Murder" with "Suicide" and finds an article entitled "Suicide on Centennial". DEAN glances at SAM. SAM opens the article, dated April 25, 1981.

A local woman's drowning death was ruled a suicide, the county Sheriff's Department said earlier today. Constance Welch, 24, of 4636 Breckenridge Road, leapt off Sylvania Bridge, at mile 33 of Centennial Highway, and subsequently drowned last night.

Deputy J. Pierce told reporters that, hours before her death, Ms. Welch logged a call with 911 emergency services. In a panicked tone, Ms. Welch described how she found her two young children, 5 and 6, in the bathtub, after leaving them alone for several [minutes]. She reported that their complex-[...]

What happened to my children was a terrible accident. And it must have been too much for my wife. Our babies were gone, and Constance just couldn't bear it," said husband Joseph Welch. "Now I ask that you all please respect my privacy during this trying time."

At the time of the children's death and Ms. Welch's subsequent suicide, Mr. Welch was at the Frontier auto salvage yard, where he works the graveyard shift as associate manager.

"Connie might have been quiet, but she was the sweetest, most caring girl I ever knew," said Deanna Kripke, a neighbor. "She just doted on those children."

SAM

This was 1981. Constance Welch, twenty-four years old, jumps off Sylvania Bridge, drowns in the river.

There's a picture of CONSTANCE; it's the WOMAN who killed TROY.

DEAN

Does it say why she did it?

SAM

Yeah.

DEAN

What?

SAM

An hour before they found her, she calls 911. Apparently her two little kids are in the bathtub. She leaves them alone for a minute, and when she comes back, they aren't breathing. Both die.

DEAN raises his eyebrows.

DEAN

Hm.

The article has a picture of Joseph next to a picture of Sylvania Bridge; it's the place TROY died.

SAM

"'Our babies were gone, and Constance just couldn't bear it,' said husband Joseph Welch."

DEAN

The bridge look familiar to you?

Mary and Bobby nodded along with the TV Dean. “It’s the bridge that Troy drove on.”

Both Dean and Sam nodded.” Yeah it is.” 

“You boys figured it out just like I thought you would.”

John commented. 

EXT. SYLVANIA BRIDGE – NIGHT

DEAN and SAM walk along the bridge, then stop to lean on the railing and look down at the river.

DEAN

So this is where Constance took the swan dive.

SAM

So you think Dad would have been here?

SAM looks over at DEAN.

DEAN

Well, he's chasing the same story and we're chasing him.

DEAN continues walking. SAM follows.

SAM

Okay, so now what?

DEAN

Now we keep digging until we find him. Might take a while.

SAM stops.

SAM

Dean, I told you, I've gotta get back by Monday—

DEAN turns around.

DEAN

Monday. Right. The interview.

“Dean, why are you being so hard on him?”

Dean looked over to his mom and sighed. “I didn’t want him to leave me. I was scared that I would find dad dead all by myself.” And then looked away from his mom’s eyes. 

John’s eyes filled with guilt. “Dean…”

Dean stopped him.” No. It’s fine.”

John shook his head.” No. It’s not, Dean. I made a lot of mistakes when it came to raising you boys. I should’ve done better.” 

SAM

Yeah.

DEAN

Yeah, I forgot. You're really serious about this, aren't you? You think you're just going to become some lawyer? Marry your girl?

“I’m sorry, Sam.”

“You were right.”

Dean shook his head.” No, I wasn’t right. I had no right to say that. You should’ve been able to marry her and for that I’m sorry.”

“You weren’t the one who killed her.”

“I know, I know I’m still sorry I took you away from her..”

Mary caught on what was said and winced. Sam’s girl is dead? And then she remembered what the boys told when she came back. Sam said he lost her the same way their father lost Mary. 

SAM

Maybe. Why not?

DEAN

Does Jessica know the truth about you? I mean, does she know about the things you've done?

SAM steps closer.

SAM

No, and she's not ever going to know.

DEAN

Well, that's healthy. You can pretend all you want, Sammy. But sooner or later you're going to have to face up to who you really are.

DEAN turns around and keeps walking. SAM follows.

SAM

And who's that?

DEAN

You're one of us.

SAM hurries to get in front of DEAN.

SAM

No. I'm not like you. This is not going to be my life.

DEAN

You have a responsibility to—

SAM

To Dad? And his crusade? If it weren't for pictures I wouldn't even know what Mom looks like. And what difference would it make? Even if we do find the thing that killed her, Mom's gone. And she isn't coming back.

“I don’t like it when you boys fight.” Mary said sadly.” And no I wouldn’t like you being raised that way.” John sank into the couch further. 

DEAN grabs SAM by the collar and shoves him up against the railing of the bridge. A long pause.

DEAN

Don't talk about her like that.

DEAN releases SAM and walks away. He sees CONSTANCE standing at the edge of the bridge.

DEAN

Sam.

SAM comes to stand next to DEAN. CONSTANCE looks over at them, then steps forward off the edge. SAM and DEAN run to the railing and look over.

DEAN

Where'd she go?

SAM

I don't know.

Behind them, the Impala's engine starts and its headlights come on. DEAN and SAM turn to look.

DEAN

What the—

“That bitch.” Dean cursed at the tv. He was still pissed about what was about to happen next. 

SAM

Who's driving your car?

DEAN pulls the keys out of his pocket and jingles them. SAM glances at them. The car jerks into motion, heading straight for them. They turn and run.

SAM

Dean? Go! Go!

“Are you guys okay?!” Mary yelled. Dean and Sam didn’t answer and Mary sighed. “I guess I’ll wait until it shows me.” She said with a worried look. 

The car is moving faster than they are; when it gets too close, SAM and DEAN dive over the railing. The car comes to a halt.

The screen turned dark and the family was left with a want to know what was going to happen next. Sam and Dean groaned at the memory. 

SAM has caught himself on the edge of the bridge and is hanging on. He pulls himself up onto the bridge and looks around.

SAM

Dean? Dean!

Below, a filthy and annoyed DEAN crawls out of the water and onto the mud, panting.

“Oh, thank god!” Mary breathed out. 

DEAN

What?

SAM

Hey! Are you all right?

DEAN holds up one hand in an A-OK sign.

DEAN

I'm super.

SAM laughs, relieved, and scoots away from the edge.

John smirked, ruffing Dean’s hair. Dean shot him a glare. “It wasn’t funny. That took forever to get the smell off me!” 

EXT. SYLVANIA BRIDGE – NIGHT, LATER

DEAN shuts the hood of his car and leans on it.

SAM

Your car all right?

DEAN

Yeah, whatever she did to it, seems all right now. That Constance chick, what a bitch!

SAM

Well, she doesn't want us digging around, that's for sure. So where's the job go from here, genius?

SAM settles on the hood next to DEAN. DEAN throws up his arms in frustration, then flicks mud off his hands. SAM sniffs, then looks at DEAN.

SAM

You smell like a toilet.

DEAN looks down.

“Sam, you idjit!” 

Sam shrugged, grinning. “It’s the truth.”

“Thanks for the support, brother.” Dean said sarcastically. “I almost died!” 

“A victim of Baby.” Sam joked. Dean smacked him.” Jerk.” 

Dean replied with his iconic line.”Bitch.” 

“Boys.” Mary and John interrupt their bickering. 

INT. MOTEL LOBBY – DAY

It is 2 Nov 2005.

Sam stiffened as he recalled the date… it was the same day that Jess died. 

A VersaBank MasterCard in the name of Hector Aframian lands on a handwritten guest ledger.

DEAN

One room, please.

DEAN is standing at the motel check-in desk, still filthy, with SAM right behind him. The CLERK picks up the card and looks at it.

CLERK

You guys having a reunion or something?

SAM

What do you mean?

CLERK

I had another guy, Burt Aframian. He came and bought out a room for the whole month.

DEAN looks back at SAM.

“What kind of name is Burt?” Bobby commented with a snort.

“I didn’t have many name choices.” John replied to his comment. 

INT. MOTEL ROOM – DAY

The motel door swings open. SAM is on the other side, having just picked the lock. SAM hides the picks and stands up. DEAN is just outside, playing lookout, until SAM reaches out of the room to grab his shoulder and yank him inside. SAM closes the door behind them. They look around—every vertical surface has papers pinned to it: maps, newspaper clippings, pictures, notes. There are books on the desk and assorted junk on the floor and bed, including something with a hazardous-materials symbol.

SAM

Whoa.

Mary couldn’t believe the mess. “That’s disgusting, John! I feel horrible for the motel staff that had to clean up after you!” 

John looked down, ashamed. 

“I-I-uh I guess I didn’t care about my appearance much after you died.”

Mary pointed at the screen. “But still, John. You better left a good tip.” John turned away,” Jonathan…”

The boys snickered. “Jonathan?”

John narrowed his eyes and they shut their mouths. Bobby even chuckled a little. “She full-named you, Johnny.” 

John rolled his eyes.” I wondered what Karen would feel about this.”

Bobby’s eyes darkened.” Not cool, John.”

DEAN turns on a light by the bed and picks up a half-eaten hamburger sitting there. SAM steps over a line of salt on the floor. DEAN sniffs the burger and recoils.

DEAN

I don't think he's been here for a couple days at least.

SAM fingers the salt on the floor and looks up.

SAM

Salt, cats-eye shells...he was worried. Trying to keep something from coming in.

DEAN looks at the papers covering one wall.

SAM

What have you got here?

DEAN

Centennial Highway victims.

SAM nods. The victims seen on the wall include Mark somebody, William Durrell, Scott Nifong who disappeared in 1987 at age 25, and somebody Parks. Mark, Durrell, and Nifong are all white males, judging by the photos.

DEAN

I don't get it. I mean, different men, different jobs—

SAM crosses the room.

DEAN

—ages, ethnicities. There's always a connection, right? What do these guys have in common?

While DEAN talks, SAM looks at the papers taped to the other walls. There's something about the Bell Witch, two people being burned alive, a skeletal person blowing a horn at several scared people with the note "MORTIS DANSE", a column about "Devils + Demons", another about "Sirens, Witches, the possessed", a wooden pentacle, and a note that says "Woman in White" above a printout of the Jericho Herald article on CONSTANCE's suicide.

SAM turns on another lamp.

SAM

Dad figured it out.

DEAN turns to look.

DEAN

What do you mean?

SAM

He found the same article we did. Constance Welch. She's a woman in white.

DEAN looks at the photos of CONSTANCE's victims.

DEAN

You sly dogs.

DEAN turns back to SAM.

DEAN

All right, so if we're dealing with a woman in white, Dad would have found the corpse and destroyed it.

SAM

She might have another weakness.

DEAN

Well, Dad would want to make sure.

DEAN crosses to SAM.

DEAN

He'd dig her up. Does it say where she's buried?

SAM

No, not that I can tell. If I were Dad, though, I'd go ask her husband.

SAM taps the picture of JOSEPH WELCH. The caption says he's thirty; the article dates to 1981, so he must be sixty-four.

SAM

If he's still alive.

SAM goes to look at something else. DEAN looks at the picture below the Herald article, of a woman in a white dress.

DEAN

All right. Why don't you, uh, see if you can find an address, I'm gonna get cleaned up.

DEAN starts to walk away. SAM turns.

SAM

Hey, Dean?

DEAN stops and turns back.

SAM

What I said earlier, about Mom and Dad, I'm sorry.

DEAN holds up a hand.

DEAN

No chick-flick moments.

SAM laughs and nods.

SAM

All right. Jerk.

DEAN

Bitch.

SAM laughs again. DEAN disappears, presumably into the bathroom. SAM notices something, his smile disappearing, and crosses over for a closer look. A rosary hangs in front of a large mirror, and stuck into the mirror frame is a photo of JOHN sitting on the hood of the Impala, next to a BOY in a baseball cap who is presumably DEAN and with a YOUNGER BOY, presumably SAM, on JOHN's lap. SAM takes the photo off the mirror and holds it, smiling sadly.

John’s guilt dug deeper into him. His son really did miss him and he just kept ignoring them. He kicked his son out just because he didn’t agree with the choices of his. 

“Sam.”

Sam looked away and over at John.” I know.” 

The phone began to ring causing Bobby to answer it.” Oh,hi! Yeah, I’m at the Winchesters cabin. Yes, the older ones, Sam and Dean, are watching some TV show about themselves.” Bobby chuckled,” Yeah I guess Archangel Gab gave them a present.”

“Present.” Dean scoffed,” More like torture device.”

Bobby waved the comment off and held the phone to his ear. “Yeah, that was the oldest idjit. Ellen, Rufus Wanna watch? Sure send them in.” Bobby hung up the phone. 

Mary, John, Sam and Dean shook their heads. Bobby shrugged it off. “That was Ash. He wanted to know what you were all up to.” The junkyard dog grinned. 

“Great, more people.” Dean groaned, rubbing at his temple with his hands. 

—xxx—

Rufus waved at the Winchester family. Ellen, Jo and Ash arrived after him. Bobby welcomed them in. John didn’t hug Rufus because he knew the guy didn’t like hugs. Mary was introduced to Ellen and Jo. 

“So let me get this. You both defeat Chuck and then Dean dies from being impaled like Olaf in Frozen with a nail!” 

“Sounds about right.”

Jo laughed. “You Winchesters have the worst luck.”

“Tell us about it.”

“Well you died from being electrocuted…. then died over and over again --“

“It was sarcasm, Jo.” Dean grumbled. 

INT. MOTEL ROOM – DAY, LATER

SAM paces, holding his phone, and sits down on the bed. A voicemail message is playing.

JESS

Hey, it's me, it's about ten-twenty Saturday night—

DEAN, clean again, comes out of the bathroom and grabs his jacket. He shrugs it on one shoulder as he crosses the room.

DEAN

Hey, man. I'm starving, I'm gonna grab a little something to eat in that diner down the street. You want anything?

SAM

No.

DEAN

Aframian's buying.

SAM shakes his head.

SAM

Mm-mm.

EXT. PARKING LOT – DAY

DEAN leaves the motel room. He gets the jacket the rest of the way on as he crosses the lot. He looks over and sees a police car, where the MOTEL CLERK is talking to DEPUTY JAFFE and DEPUTY HEIN. The CLERK points at DEAN, who turns away and pulls out his cell phone.

INT. MOTEL ROOM – DAY and EXT. PARKING LOT – DAY, alternating

SAM is sitting on the bed, still listening to the message.

JESS

So come home soon, okay? I love you.

The phone beeps. SAM looks at it and presses a button, then puts it back to his ear.

SAM

What?

Outside, the DEPUTIES are approaching DEAN.

DEAN

Dude, five-oh, take off.

SAM stands up.

SAM

What about you?

DEAN

Uh, they kinda spotted me. Go find Dad.

DEAN hangs up the phone as the DEPUTIES approach. He turns and grins at them.

DEAN

Problem, officers?

JAFFE

Where's your partner?

DEAN

Partner? What, what partner?

JAFFE glances over his shoulder and jerks his thumb towards the motel room. HEIN heads over there. DEAN fidgets.

SAM sees HEIN approaching and darts away from the window.

JAFFE

So. Fake US Marshal. Fake credit cards. You got anything that's real?

Mary shook her head. “Dean…”

DEAN

My boobs.

“Mouthing off to Cops! Dean, you need to..” She paused when the cop on TV slammed him. 

DEAN grins.

HEIN slams Dean over the hood of the cop car.

JAFFE

You have the right to remain silent—

“They were asshole cops.” Dean defended. 

“Dean, I swear if you weren’t forty, I’d ground you.” 

John snickered.” I would stop if I were you, Dean.” 

INT. SHERIFF'S OFFICE – DAY

SHERIFF PIERCE enters the room, carrying a box. He sets the box on the table at which DEAN sits and goes around the table to face DEAN across it.

SHERIFF

So you want to give us your real name?

DEAN

I told you, it's Nugent. Ted Nugent.

SHERIFF

I'm not sure you realize just how much trouble you're in here.

DEAN

We talkin', like, misdemeanor kind of trouble or, uh, squeal like a pig trouble?

SHERIFF

You got the faces of ten missing persons taped to your wall.

DEAN looks away.

“That doesn’t make you look good.” Jo remarked. 

SHERIFF

Along with a whole lot of Satanic mumbo-jumbo. Boy, you are officially a suspect.

DEAN

That makes sense. Because when the first one went missing in '82 I was three.

SHERIFF

I know you've got partners. One of 'em's an older guy. Maybe he started the whole thing. So tell me. Dean.

The SHERIFF tosses a brown leather-covered journal on the table.

SHERIFF

This his?

DEAN stares at it. The SHERIFF sits on the edge of the table. He flips through the journal: it's filled with newspaper clippings, notes, and pictures, just like what's on the walls of JOHN's motel room.

SHERIFF

I thought that might be your name. See, I leafed through this. What little I could make out—I mean, it's nine kinds of crazy.

DEAN leans forward for a closer look.

SHERIFF

But I found this, too.

He opens the journal to a page that reads "DEAN 35-111", circled, with nothing else on that page.

“That’s when you realized that I wasn’t there right?”

Dean nodded. “Yeah.”

SHERIFF

Now. You're stayin' right here till you tell me exactly what the hell that means.

DEAN stares down at the page, then looks up.

WELCH HOUSE

INT. HOUSE – DAY

SAM, seen through the chain-link covering a grimy glass window, knocks on the door the window is in. An OLD MAN opens it: it's recognizably JOSEPH WELCH.

SAM

Hi. Are you Joseph Welch?

JOSEPH

Yeah.

EXT. DRIVEWAY – DAY

SAM and JOSEPH are walking down the junk-filled driveway, JOSEPH holding the photo SAM found on JOHN's motel room mirror.

JOSEPH

Yeah, he was older, but that's him.

JOSEPH hands the photo back to SAM.

JOSEPH

He came by three or four days ago. Said he was a reporter.

SAM

That's right. We're working on a story together.

JOSEPH

Well, I don't know what the hell kinda story you're working on. The questions he asked me?

SAM

About your wife Constance?

JOSEPH

He asked me where she was buried.

SAM

And where is that again?

JOSEPH

What, I gotta go through this twice?

SAM

It's fact-checking. If you don't mind.

JOSEPH

In a plot. Behind my old place over on Breckenridge.

SAM

And why did you move?

JOSEPH

I'm not gonna live in the house where my children died.

SAM stops walking. JOSEPH stops too.

SAM

Mr. Welch, did you ever marry again?

JOSEPH

No way. Constance, she was the love of my life. Prettiest woman I ever known.

SAM

So you had a happy marriage?

“Liar.” Muttered Jo. 

JOSEPH hesitates.

JOSEPH

Definitely.

“He’s hiding something.”

SAM

Well, that should do it. Thanks for your time.

SAM turns toward the Impala. JOSEPH walks away. SAM waits a moment, then looks back up at JOSEPH.

SAM

Mr. Welch, did you ever hear of a woman in white?

JOSEPH turns around.

JOSEPH

A what?

SAM

A woman in white. Or sometimes weeping woman?

JOSEPH just looks.

SAM

It's a ghost story. Well, it's more of a phenomenon, really.

SAM starts back toward JOSEPH.

SAM

Um, they're spirits. They've been sighted for hundreds of years, dozens of places, in Hawaii, Mexico, lately in Arizona, Indiana. All these are different women.

SAM stops in front of JOSEPH.

“He thought I was insane.” 

“I would too, Sam.” Jo pointed out,” I mean if I didn’t know about the Supernatural.” 

SAM

You understand. But all share the same story.

JOSEPH

Boy, I don't care much for nonsense.

JOSEPH walks away. SAM follows.

SAM

See, when they were alive, their husbands were unfaithful to them.

JOSEPH stops.

SAM

And these women, basically suffering from temporary insanity, murdered their children.

JOSEPH turns around.

SAM

Then once they realized what they had done, they took their own lives. So now their spirits are cursed, walking back roads, waterways. And if they find an unfaithful man, they kill him. And that man is never seen again.

JOSEPH

You think...you think that has something to do with...Constance? You smartass!

SAM

You tell me.

“That’s kinda harsh, Sam.” John said for the first time in awhile. 

“Well he cheated on his wife… and -- Nevermind.” 

JOSEPH

I mean, maybe...maybe I made some mistakes. But no matter what I did, Constance, she never would have killed her own children. Now, you get the hell out of here! And you don't come back!

JOSEPH's face shakes, whether from anger or grief it's impossible to tell. After a long moment, he turns away. SAM sighs.

INT. SHERIFF'S OFFICE – NIGHT

DEAN

I don't know how many times I gotta tell you. It's my high school locker combo.

SHERIFF PIERCE is still interrogating DEAN over the "DEAN 35-111" page.

SHERIFF

We gonna do this all night long?

A DEPUTY leans into the room.

DEPUTY

We just got a 911, shots fired over at Whiteford Road.

SHERIFF

You have to go to the bathroom?

DEAN

No.

SHERIFF

Good.

The SHERIFF handcuffs Dean to the table and leaves. DEAN sees a paper clip poking out of the journal, pulls it out, and looks at it. Moments later, as the SHERIFF and DEPUTY are gearing up to leave, he is out of the cuffs. DEAN watches through the window in the door, ducks out of sight as the DEPUTY approaches the door, and waits.

EXT. SHERIFF'S OFFICE – NIGHT

DEAN climbs down the fire escape, carrying JOHN's journal.

Jo and Ellen smiled at Dean, who shrugged. 

EXT. HIGHWAY – NIGHT and EXT. STREET – NIGHT, alternating

SAM is driving the IMPALA when his phone rings. He pulls it out and answers it. DEAN is in a phone booth; apparently his phone was confiscated and he didn't take the time to steal it back.

DEAN

Fake 911 phone call? Sammy, I don't know, that's pretty illegal.

SAM

You're welcome.

SAM grins.

DEAN

Listen, we gotta talk.

SAM

Tell me about it. So the husband was unfaithful. We are dealing with a woman in white. And she's buried behind her old house, so that should have been Dad's next stop.

DEAN

Sammy, would you shut up for a second?

SAM

I just can't figure out why Dad hasn't destroyed the corpse yet.

DEAN

Well, that's what I'm trying to tell you. He's gone. Dad left Jericho.

“Yeah. I left to follow the lead about Yellow Eyes.” 

SAM

What? How do you know?

DEAN

I've got his journal.

SAM

He doesn't go anywhere without that thing.

DEAN

Yeah, well, he did this time.

SAM

What's it say?

DEAN

Ah, the same old ex-Marine crap, when he wants to let us know where he's going.

SAM

Coordinates. Where to?

DEAN

I'm not sure yet.

SAM

I don't understand. I mean, what could be so important that Dad would just skip out in the middle of a job? Dean, what the hell is going on?

SAM looks up and slams the brake, dropping the phone: CONSTANCE appeared on the road in front of him. The car goes right through her as SAM brings it to a halt.

DEAN

Sam? Sam!

Inside the car, SAM breathes hard. CONSTANCE is sitting in the back seat.

CONSTANCE

Take me home.

“You never told me she was in the car, Sammy.” Dean commented, Sam sighed. 

“I didn’t have a lot of time, Dean. She literally popped up in the back. 

EXT. HIGHWAY – NIGHT

CONSTANCE

Take me home!

SAM

No.

CONSTANCE glares and the doors lock themselves. SAM struggles to reopen them. The gas pedal presses down and the car begins to drive itself. SAM tries to steer, but CONSTANCE is doing that too. SAM continues to try to get the door open. In the back seat, CONSTANCE flickers.

Mary was on the edge of her seat, heart pulsing in her chest. 

BRECKENRIDGE ROAD

EXT. ABANDONED HOUSE – NIGHT

The car pulls up in front of CONSTANCE's house and stops. The engine shuts off and so do the lights.

SAM

Don't do this.

CONSTANCE flickers. Her voice is sad.

CONSTANCE

I can never go home.

SAM

You're scared to go home.

SAM looks back and CONSTANCE isn't there. He glances around and back and sees her in the shotgun seat. She climbs into his lap, shoving him back against the seat hard enough to recline the seat. SAM struggles.

CONSTANCE

Hold me. I'm so cold.

SAM

You can't kill me. I'm not unfaithful. I've never been!

CONSTANCE

You will be. Just hold me.

CONSTANCE kisses SAM as he continues to struggle, reaching for the keys. She pulls back and disappears, a flash of something horrible behind her face as she vanishes. SAM looks around for a moment, then yells in pain and yanks his hoodie open. There are five new holes burned through the fabric, matching to CONSTANCE's fingers: she flickers in front of him, her hand reaching into his chest. A gunshot goes off, shattering the window and startling CONSTANCE. DEAN approaches, still firing at her. She glares at him and vanishes, then reappears, and DEAN keeps firing until she disappears again. SAM manages to sit up and start the car.

“Gross!” Jo exclaimed,” You let her kiss you.”

Sam scoffed.” I didn’t have much of a choice, Jo!” 

SAM

I'm taking you home.

Jo turned around and threw a paper ball at him. “Are you nuts?!” 

SAM drives forward. DEAN stares after the car. SAM smashes through the side of the house. DEAN hurries through the wreckage to the passenger side of the car.

DEAN

Sam! Sam! You okay?

“Aww, you do love each other.” Bobby teased. 

“Shut up!” Both Sam and Dean muttered together. 

SAM

I think...

DEAN

Can you move?

SAM

Yeah. Help me?

DEAN leans through the window to give SAM a hand.

CONSTANCE picks up a large framed photograph seen when she brought TROY here: the WOMAN is CONSTANCE and the children are presumably hers.

DEAN helps SAM out of the car.

DEAN

There you go.

DEAN closes the car door. They look around and see CONSTANCE; she looks up. She glares at them and throws the picture down. A bureau scoots towards SAM and DEAN, pinning them against the car. The lights flicker; CONSTANCE looks around, scared. Water begins to pour down the staircase. She goes over. At the top are the BOY and GIRL from the photograph. They hold hands and speak in chorus.

CHILDREN

You've come home to us, Mommy.

Shaking her head, Jo said.” Those children are creepy.”

John and Mary nodded. Bobby turned his body and saw the look in Sam’s eyes. He knew what was coming next. 

CONSTANCE looks at them, distraught. Suddenly they are behind her; they embrace her tightly and she screams, her image flickering. In a surge of energy, still screaming, CONSTANCE and the two CHILDREN melt into a puddle in the floor. SAM and DEAN shove the bureau over and go look at the spot where CONSTANCE and her CHILDREN vanished.

DEAN

So this is where she drowned her kids.

SAM nods.

SAM

That's why she could never go home. She was too scared to face them.

DEAN

You found her weak spot. Nice work, Sammy.

He slaps SAM on the chest where he's been injured and walks away. SAM laughs through the pain.

SAM

Yeah, I wish I could say the same for you. What were you thinking shooting Casper in the face, you freak?

DEAN

Hey. Saved your ass.

"Highway to Hell" by AC/DC begins to play.

DEAN leans over to look at the car.

DEAN

I'll tell you another thing. If you screwed up my car?

DEAN twists around to look at SAM.

DEAN

I'll kill you.

SAM laughs.

“Good song choice!” Ellen stated, smiling. “Who knew it would lead…” She shut her mouth, catching the looks both men gave her. 

EXT. HIGHWAY – NIGHT

The Impala tears down the road; the right headlight is out.

SAM has the journal open to "DEAN 35-111" and a map open on his lap and is finding coordinates with a ruler, a flashlight tucked between chin and shoulder.

SAM

Okay, here's where Dad went.

SAM

It's called Blackwater Ridge, Colorado.

DEAN nods.

DEAN

Sounds charming. How far?

SAM

About six hundred miles.

DEAN

Hey, if we shag ass we could make it by morning.

SAM looks at him, hesitating.

SAM

Dean, I, um…

“Why did you pause?” Jo asks. 

“You’ll see.” Sam answered. 

DEAN glances at the road and back.

DEAN

You're not going.

SAM

The interview's in like, ten hours. I gotta be there.

Dean nods, disappointed, and returns his attention to the road.

DEAN

Yeah. Yeah, whatever.

DEAN glances at SAM.

DEAN

I'll take you home.

SAM turns the flashlight off. They drive on.

Dean and Sam shivered when the car drove. Sam couldn’t watch this again. Bobby sensed the uneasiness in the room, especially coming off Sam and Dean. Mary watched carefully, gathering on what just happened in the last scene she saw. 

EXT. SAM'S APARTMENT BUILDING – NIGHT

They pull up in front of the apartment, DEAN still frowning. SAM gets out and leans over to look through the window.

SAM

Call me if you find him?

DEAN nods.

SAM

And maybe I can meet up with you later, huh?

DEAN

Yeah, all right.

SAM pats the car door twice and turns away. DEAN leans toward the passenger door, one arm going over the back of the seat.

DEAN

Sam?

SAM turns back.

DEAN

You know, we made a hell of a team back there.

SAM

Yeah.

DEAN drives off. SAM watches him go and sighs.

“I should've come with you, Dean.” Sam whispered, pain returning to his body. 

“You didn’t know, Sammy.” Dean squeezed his little brother's shoulder comfortably. 

“I should’ve…”

SAM lets himself in. Everything is dark and quiet.

SAM

Jess?

SAM closes the door.

SAM

You home?

SAM notices a plate of chocolate chip cookies on the table, with a note that reads "Missed you! Love you!", next to a National Geographic. SAM picks one up and eats it as he sneaks into the bedroom, smiling. The shower is audibly running. SAM sits on the bed, shuts his eyes, and flops onto his back.

“Aww, that’s sweet!” Mary smiled. 

John remembered Mary’s cooking and his heart swelled with happiness for his youngest son. Mary didn’t cook the best but she did make the Winchester Surprise. And her cookies were delicious. 

And then the scene darkened quickly. John’s happiness turned into despair. He knew what was about to happen. It brought him back to that night. Just as what happened earlier… the happy moment was gone in a flash. 

Blood drips onto SAM's forehead, one drop, then another; he flinches and opens his eyes. He gasps in horror: JESS is pinned to the ceiling, staring down at him and bleeding from the belly.

“Oh, God!” Jo, Ellen, Bobby shouted at the screen. 

SAM

No!

Sam’s eyes filled with tears. Dean wanted to hug his baby brother. John felt paralyzed in fear. The horror in Sam’s eyes and voice made him sick. Mary cried as her baby boy’s happy life came burning. 

JESS bursts into flame; the fire spreads across the ceiling.

DEAN kicks the front door open.

Jo and Ash smiled.” Dean to the rescue!”

DEAN

Sam!

SAM raises one arm to shield his face.

SAM

Jess!

Mary’s eyes were frozen. “No, no… he came back didn’t he?”

Nobody answered her. 

DEAN comes running into the bedroom.

DEAN

Sam! Sam!

DEAN looks up and sees JESS.

SAM

No! No!

DEAN grabs SAM off the bed and bodily shoves him out the door, SAM struggling all the way.

SAM

Jess! Jess! No!

Flames engulf the apartment.

AFTER THE FIRE

EXT. SAM'S APARTMENT – NIGHT

In a scene much like the end of the flashback, a fire truck is parked outside the building, firemen and police keeping back gawkers. DEAN looks on, then turns and walks back to his car. SAM is standing behind the open trunk, loading a shotgun. DEAN looks at the trunk, then at SAM, whose face is set in a mask of desperate anger. SAM looks up, then sighs, nods, and tosses the shotgun into the trunk.

SAM

We got work to do.

SAM shuts the trunk.

John got off the couch and hugged Sam. “I’m so sorry you had to go through all that alone.” 

Sam smiled weakly. “I wasn’t alone. I had Dean.” 

Dean who sat next to him smiled back. “Thanks, Sammy.” 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	3. Wendigo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Writing season one is a lot of fun. The Winchesters continued watching the DVD - episode 2 in heaven that Gabriel gifted them.

“Should I get snacks?” Dean asked grumpily for the fact he was stuck watching his life. 

Sam rolled his eyes. “Calm down, Dean. We are only on the second episode.” 

John made sure that Mary was ready to watch again. Bobby and Ellen caught on with each, even kissed. Neither Sam or Dean were surprised. Apparently after Ellen died her and Bill decided that enough time had gone by. So after Bobby died, Ellen realized that she always loved him. 

“Here we go.” Mary announced, ignoring Dean’s groans. 

It turned out with a recap on what happened in the first episode. Jo popped some popcorn into her mouth. Her eyes were wide when Mary caught on fire. The boys never really spoke much about Sam’s girlfriend. All she knew was that she died before John. And now that they were all dead it was kinda strange to watch their life before she met them. 

Blackwater Ridge  
Lost Creek, Colorado

EXT. FOREST – NIGHT

Two tents are set up near a fire ring. Crickets chirp. Inside one tent, two YOUNG MEN, BRAD and GARY, are playing head-to-head handheld video games.

Mary pointed at the screen with her finger. “What are those?”

“Nintendo’s. It’s a gaming system.” 

BRAD  
Dude, you're cheating.

GARY  
No, you just suck.

Something growls outside. In the other tent, a third YOUNG MAN, TOM COLLINS, records a video message on his cell phone. 

TOM  
Hey Haley, day six, we're still out near Blackwater Ridge.

Something dark flicks behind the tent wall behind TOM, too fast to be identifiable as more than 'something dark'; the screen on TOM's phone, displaying the video as TOM records it, caught it.

TOM  
We're fine, keeping safe, so don't worry, okay? Talk to you tomorrow.

TOM stops recording and sends the message.

BRAD closes his game system and tosses it aside. GARY stares at his system for a moment, then turns to look at BRAD, who is getting up and unzipping the tent.

GARY  
Hey, where ya goin'? My moment of victory.

BRAD  
Nature calls.

“I can already predict that something is going to happen when Brad goes outside the tent.” Jo butted in. 

BRAD goes outside and zips up the tent behind him. He goes to stand against the tree to relieve himself. The fire crackles. Something snaps a stick. BRAD looks towards the sound and sees the trees rustling. BRAD shakes his head and returns his attention downward, then looks up sharply. Something growls.

Jo pointed at the tv, knowingly.” See!”

Inside TOM's tent, TOM, who is reading Joseph Campbell's The Hero With A Thousand Faces, hears BRAD scream. Inside GARY's tent, GARY hears the same and rolls over.

GARY  
Brad?

“Don’t go out there.” Bobby said as he watched the fool. 

TOM sits up.

TOM  
Gary, what's goin' on?

GARY opens the tent and sticks his head out to look around. He sees nothing. Growling. He looks up. Something pulls GARY out of the tent. He screams.

TOM turns out the lantern he had on. Shadows move very quickly around the outside of TOM's tent. TOM looks around, his eyes following the shadows and growling. Silence falls. Something slashes open TOM's tent. TOM screams.

“I told you.” Jo popped a piece into her mouth. 

Palo Alto, California

EXT. CEMETERY – DAY

Birds chirp. SAM, wearing a suit and tie and carrying a bouquet of various flowers excluding roses, walks through an otherwise deserted cemetery.

John’s shoulder tensed up. Dean stared at the screen in wonder. Mary felt pain rising in her chest. The pain her son was in hurt her. 

SAM sighs and stops next to a gravestone. It reads "JESSICA LEE MOORE", "Beloved Daughter", "January 24th 1984 – November 2nd 2005". 

There is a small picture of a grinning JESS set into the stone above her name, a black-and-white picture of her leaning against the stone between a white teddy bear and a wooden box with a crucifix leaning on the picture, a small American flag next to the box, and three candles standing on the gravestone; one is of the Virgin de Guadalupe. SAM looks between the gravestone and the flowers.

“Sam, when did you visit Jess’s grave?” Ellen asked. 

SAM looks between the gravestone and the flowers.

SAM  
I, uh…

“Sammy…”

Sam shakes his head.” I’m okay.” 

SAM laughs.

SAM  
You always said roses were, were lame, so I brought you, uh…

SAM looks at the picture set into the gravestone, then looks away, choking back tears. He steps closer to the gravestone.

SAM  
Jess...oh God...

SAM kneels to set down the flowers. 

“She seemed like a nice girl.” Jo says quietly, earning a half-smile from Sam. 

“Yeah, she was…”

SAM  
I should have protected you. I should have told you the truth.

“It wasn’t your fault, Sam.” John felt compelled. Sam shook his head. “If I told her the truth…” 

“What, Sam? You were trying to protect her like I did with Adam…” 

Sam looked at his father and sighed.” And look how it turned out by not telling the truth.” He still blamed himself for what happened to Jessica. 

SAM leans the flowers in front of the crucifix. An arm covered in dirt shoots out of the ground and grabs SAM by the wrist.

“What the hell!” Mary yelled. 

“I think it is a nightmare…” Dean said. He didn’t remember Sam leaving his sight when they left to find Dad. 

INT. IMPALA – DAY

SAM jerks awake. It is 10 Nov 2005, he is riding shotgun next to DEAN, Foreigner's "Hot-Blooded" is playing, and the cemetery visit is days behind them if it ever occurred.

Mary sighed in relief. “You were right, Dean.” 

SAM blinks and rubs his eyes. DEAN looks over, concerned.

DEAN  
You okay?

“You clearly weren’t okay.” Dean pointed out. 

“It was a nightmare, those things happen you should understand that.” Dean shivered. 

He had plenty after coming back from Hell. 

SAM glances over and away.

SAM  
Yeah, I'm fine.

Jo sympathized. “I would’ve lied too. After Dad died people kept asking how I was. So instead of telling the truth, I lied to get them off my back.” 

John stiffened. He took away her father and Ellen’s husband. He’ll never forget the haunted look in their eyes when he told them. Ellen pulled Jo closer to her, kissing her forehead. 

“I didn’t know that, Joanna.” 

DEAN nods.

DEAN  
Another nightmare?

SAM clears his throat.

Mary furrowed her eyebrows. “You had more than one?” She asked Sam, concern written into her face. 

DEAN  
You wanna drive for a while?

“I’m shocked.” Jo smiled. “He doesn’t let many people drive.”

Dean crossed her forearms.” That’s not true. Only the people I trust.”

“See you basically agreed with me.” 

Dean shook his head and continued to watch. John even laughed. “You let Sammy drive?”

“Not very often. I felt generous.” 

SAM laughs.

SAM  
Dean, your whole life you never once asked me that.

“He’s right, Dean.” 

“Whatever.” 

DEAN  
Just thought you might want to. Never mind.

SAM  
Look, man, you're worried about me. I get it, and thank you, but I'm perfectly okay.

DEAN  
Mm-hm.

“You didn’t believe him.” John stated, heart hurting from the look in Sam’s face. He remembered saying “I’m fine,” just to get people off his back. 

“Nope. I didn’t. I mean come on, he’s girlfriend died in front of him. Who would be fine after that.” 

SAM grabs a map.

SAM  
All right, where are we?

DEAN  
We are just outside of Grand Junction.

SAM folds down the map, which is of Colorado and has a large red X labeled 35-111.

SAM  
You know what? Maybe we shouldn't have left Stanford so soon.

DEAN  
Sam, we dug around there for a week. We came up with nothing. If you wanna find the thing that killed Jessica—

SAM  
We gotta find Dad first.

John looked away from the anger in Mary’s eyes. Mary couldn’t believe her husband. He kicked his son out for wanting out of hunting and then disappeared. 

DEAN  
Dad disappearing—and this thing showing up again after twenty years, it's no coincidence. Dad will have answers. He'll know what to do.

SAM  
It's weird, man. These coordinates he left us.

“There you go, Sam. You figured it out.” Bobby said with a smile. 

This Blackwater Ridge.

DEAN  
What about it?

SAM  
There's nothing there. It's just woods.

SAM puts down the map.

SAM  
Why is he sending us to the middle of nowhere?

They drive past the National Forest sign that says, "Welcome to LOST CREEK COLORADO National Forest".

EXT. RANGER STATION – DAY

The Impala is parked next to a sign that says "RANGER STATION Lost Creek Trail, Lost Creek National Forest".

SAM (voiceover)  
So Blackwater Ridge is pretty remote. It's cut off by these canyons here, rough terrain, dense forest, abandoned silver and gold mines all over the place.

DEAN  
Dude, check out the size of this freaking bear.

“Hey I wasn’t wrong.” Dean defended. 

SAM looks over. DEAN is looking at a framed photo of a man standing behind a much larger bear. SAM comes to stand next to DEAN.

SAM  
And a dozen or more grizzlies in the area. It's no nature hike, that's for sure.

A forest ranger, RANGER WILKINSON, walks up behind them; when he speaks, DEAN and SAM whip around, startled.

RANGER  
You boys aren't planning on going out near Blackwater Ridge by any chance?

SAM  
Oh, no, sir, we're environmental study majors from UC Boulder, just working on a paper.

“Sam, really?” Jo snickered, “You think he’s going to believe a bullshit lie like that.” 

SAM laughs a little. DEAN grins and raises a fist.

DEAN  
Recycle, man.

“Dean, you too? You guys need to come up with different stories. You two are too predictable.” Jo rambled on, rolling her eyes. 

“Whatever.”

RANGER  
Bull.

SAM's eyes flick to DEAN, who doesn't move.

RANGER  
You're friends with that Haley girl, right?

DEAN considers.

DEAN  
Yes. Yes, we are, Ranger—

DEAN checks the RANGER's nametag.

DEAN  
Wilkinson.

RANGER  
Well I will tell you exactly what we told her. Her brother filled out a backcountry permit saying he wouldn't be back from Blackwater until the twenty-fourth, so it's not exactly a missing person now, is it?

DEAN shakes his head.

RANGER  
You tell that girl to quit worrying, I'm sure her brother's just fine.

DEAN  
We will. Well that Haley girl's quite a pistol, huh?

RANGER  
That is putting it mildly.

DEAN  
Actually you know what would help is if I could show her a copy of that backcountry permit. You know, so she could see her brother's return date.

The RANGER eyes DEAN. DEAN raises his eyebrows.

“He still doesn’t believe you, idiot.”

EXT. RANGER STATION – DAY

DEAN and SAM leave the ranger station. DEAN is holding a piece of paper and laughing.

SAM  
What, are you cruising for a hookup or something?

DEAN  
What do you mean?

SAM  
The coordinates point to Blackwater Ridge, so what are we waiting for? Let's just go find Dad. I mean, why even talk to this girl?

DEAN and SAM stop on opposite sides of the Impala.

DEAN  
I don't know, maybe we should know what we're walking into before we actually walk into it?

A pause.

SAM  
What?

DEAN  
Since when are you all shoot, first, ask questions later, anyway?

SAM  
Since now.

SAM turns away; the sound of the car door opening is heard.

DEAN  
Really?

DEAN goes around the car.

Ellen sighed. “So far we have you bickering and making a fool of yourselves. What else?” 

EXT. COLLINS HOUSE – DAY

DEAN and SAM are standing at the door to a house. The door opens to reveal HALEY COLLINS.

DEAN  
You must be Haley Collins. I'm Dean, this is Sam, we're, ah, we're rangers with the Park Service. Ranger Wilkinson sent us over. He wanted us to ask a few questions about your brother Tommy.

HALEY hesitates.

HALEY  
Lemme see some ID.

“See now she’s smart.” Jo chuckled, knowing she wa s getting underneath Dean’s skin. 

“Hey!” Dean shouted.

“Don’t hey me, you know I’m right!”

DEAN pulls out a fake ID with the name 'Samuel Cole' and holds it up against the screen. HALEY looks at it, then at DEAN, who smiles. HALEY opens the door.

HALEY  
Come on in.

DEAN  
Thanks.

The door swings open; HALEY catches sight of the Impala.

HALEY  
That yours?

John smiled.

DEAN  
Yeah.

SAM is looking back at the Impala.

HALEY  
Nice car.

“Yes she is.” Dean whistled loudly, Sam nudge him to get his brother to stop. 

HALEY turns to lead DEAN and SAM into the kitchen, where BEN COLLINS is sitting at the table on a laptop. DEAN turns his head to mouth something to SAM, who rolls his eyes.

Mary kept looking at the laptop, trying to figure out that kid was looking. The boys were playing games and it didn’t surpise her one bit. Jo placed her now empty bowl of popcorn on the coffee table before her. Ellen always made sure her daughter had the best manners when Joanna was going up. With Bill dead Ellen had to be tougher on her daughter whether she liked it or no. So when the Winchesters brothers first made a stop at Harvelle roadhouse Ellen was less than thrilled. She briefly glanced at John. She still blamed him, but not as much as John probably blamed himself. 

“Where’s that Angel of yours?” Ellen questioned as she looked between both brothers. 

Dean looked almost crushed at the mention of the Angel who rebelled against heaven for the Winchesters. Sam’s eyes flew right to Dean. He knew that Dean didn’t handle Cas’ death very well. He may have seemed like he didn’t care, but Sam knew his brother. It had all had an act to protect how he really felt. He heard the night they came home after Jack took Chuck’s powers. Dean’s cries could be heard throughout the bunker’s walls. He never mentioned anything to Dean to spare his feelings. 

Bobby caught the look on Dean’s face and decided to help rescue the boy from his thoughts. “Castiel, he helped the new god, Jack recreate heaven the way it should’ve always been. Nobody has seen him since the remodel.” 

John didn’t know what to think about the crushed look on Dean’s face. He’d known his son for years always searched for his approval. It shouldn’t have ever been like that. He had made mistakes and he’s sure more of them will pop up soon. 

“Oh. So was this Angel important to you boys?” 

Sam nodded quickly. “Yeah. He became like my brother. He helped us when things got really bad…”

John felt the haunted look in Sam’s eyes and his heart ached for Sam. He didn’t like the feeling he got. Whatever had happened after he died must’ve really scarred his sons. 

INT. KITCHEN – DAY

SAM  
So if Tommy's not due back for a while, how do you know something's wrong?

HALEY comes back into the room with a bowl she places on the table.

HALEY  
He checks in every day by cell. He emails, photos, stupid little videos—we haven't heard anything in over three days now.

SAM  
Well, maybe he can't get cell reception.

HALEY  
He's got a satellite phone, too.

“What’s a satellite phone?” Mary asked.

John decided to answer this time.” It’s an electronic device that can receive signals from a dish. It helps hikers make sure they don’t get lost.” 

“Oh.” 

DEAN  
Could it be he's just having fun and forgot to check in?

BEN  
He wouldn't do that.

DEAN eyes BEN. BEN looks away. HALEY puts more food on the table.

HALEY  
Our parents are gone. It's just my two brothers and me. We all keep pretty close tabs on each other.

SAM  
Can I see the pictures he sent you?

HALEY  
Yeah.

On a laptop, HALEY pulls up pictures.

HALEY  
That's Tommy.

HALEY clicks twice and another picture comes up, then the still frame opening the latest video.

TOM  
Hey Haley, day six, we're still out near Blackwater Ridge. We're fine, keeping safe, so don't worry, okay? Talk to you tomorrow.

SAM spots the shadow flicking past.

DEAN  
Well, we'll find your brother. We're heading out to Blackwater Ridge first thing.

HALEY  
Then maybe I'll see you there. Look, I can't sit around here anymore. So I hired a guy. I'm heading out in the morning, and I'm gonna find Tommy myself.

DEAN  
I think I know how you feel.

SAM  
Hey, do you mind forwarding these to me?

HALEY  
Sure.

“Did you guys find Tommy?” Ellen asked. 

The boys shushed her.” I’m sure you’ll find out soon.”

INT. BAR – NIGHT

Someone breaks a game of pool. A waitress goes past carrying beer. SAM and DEAN sit down at a table.

SAM  
So, Blackwater Ridge doesn't get a lot of traffic. Local campers, mostly. But still, this past April, two hikers went missing out there. They were never found.

SAM opens John's journal. 

DEAN  
Any before that?

SAM pulls out newspaper articles to show DEAN.

SAM  
Yeah, in 1982, eight different people all vanished in the same year. Authorities said it was a grizzly attack.

DEAN reads the headline in The Lost Creek Gazette.

GRIZZLY BEAR ATTACKS!  
UP TO EIGHT HIKERS VANISH IN LOST CREEK AREA HIKERS DISAPPEARANCE BAFFLE AUTHORITIES' Families continue search and rescue efforts in spite of disappointing [...]

“That’s definitely not a grizzly.” John muttered, recalling that he sent the boys on this hunt. He never actually knew all the details about the hunt. Neither did the boys tell him or maybe they were too worried to mention it. 

SAM pulls out his laptop.

SAM  
And again in 1959 and again before that in 1936.

SAM opens the laptop, which already has a window open to TOM's video.

SAM  
Every twenty-three years, just like clockwork. Okay. Watch this. Here's a clincher. I downloaded that guy Tommy's video to the laptop. Check this out.

SAM pulls up the video and goes through three frames of the video one at a time. A shadow crosses the screen.

Jo saw it first. “Watch!”

DEAN  
Do it again.

SAM repeats the frames.

SAM  
That's three frames. That's a fraction of a second. Whatever that thing is, it can move.

DEAN hits SAM. SAM looks up.

DEAN  
Told you something weird was going on.

SAM  
Yeah.

SAM closes the laptop.

SAM  
I got one more thing.

SAM hands over another newspaper article.

SAM  
In 'fifty-nine one camper survived this supposed grizzly attack. Just a kid. Barely crawled out of the woods alive.

DEAN looks at The Lost Creek Gazette.

DEAN  
Is there a name?

“Ugh!” Jo groaned, “why do they have so many cliffhangers. I hate when shows and movies do that. Like what the hell is that kinda ending?!” 

The adults in the room ignored Jo’s comment and kept their eyes on the TV screen. Maybe she had a point. Dean always thought it was annoying for movies and shows to end on cliffhangers. Sam just rolled his eyes because he’d preferred books over movies and TV. 

SHAW HOUSE  
INT. HOUSE – NIGHT

An OLD MAN, MR. SHAW, talks to SAM and DEAN while leading them inside his house. SHAW has a cigarette in his mouth.

SHAW  
Look, ranger, I don't know why you're asking me about this. It's public record. I was a kid. My parents got mauled by a—

SAM interrupts.

SAM  
Grizzly? That's what attacked them?

“They can’t all be having attacks can they?”

SHAW takes a puff of his cigarette, takes it out, and nods.

DEAN  
The other people that went missing that year, those bear attacks too?

“I guess I was wrong.” Jo sighed. 

A pause.

DEAN  
What about all the people that went missing this year? Same thing?

“Some monsters keep a certain pattern.” Bobby pointed out. 

“That’s true.” Ellen agreed. 

A pause.

DEAN  
We knew what we were dealing with, we might be able to stop it.

SHAW  
I seriously doubt that. Anyways, I don't see what difference it would make.

SHAW sits down.

SHAW  
You wouldn't believe me. Nobody ever did.

SAM sits down across from SHAW.

SAM  
Mr. Shaw, what did you see?

Mary winced in sympathy. She remembered when the boys told her about her death. Dean had seen much more than he told his father. “That poor, man. Witnessing such horror is hard on people’s minds.”

John whirled his head around to face his wife. “How would you know this?”

“Uh…” Mary began. “I just think it would be that’s all.” 

John noticed something in her eyes. She knew much more than she was telling him. He shook his head, going back to watching the screen. 

SHAW pauses.

SHAW  
Nothing. It moved too fast to see. It hid too well. I heard it, though. A roar. Like...no man or animal I ever heard.

SAM  
It came at night?

SHAW nods.

SAM  
Got inside your tent?

SHAW  
It got inside our cabin. I was sleeping in front of the fireplace when it came in. It didn't smash a window or break the door. It unlocked it. Do you know of a bear that could do something like that? I didn't even wake up till I heard my parents screaming.

SAM  
It killed them?

SHAW  
Dragged them off into the night.

SHAW shakes his head.

SHAW  
Why it left me alive...been asking myself that ever since.

A pause. SHAW's hands go to his collar.

SHAW  
Did leave me this, though.

SHAW opens his collar to reveal three long scars. Claw marks. SAM and DEAN look at them.

SHAW  
There's something evil in those woods. It was some sort of a demon.

“It could be.” Ellen stated.” Demons can do damage like that.” 

INT. MOTEL? – NIGHT

DEAN and SAM walk the length of a corridor with rooms on either side.

DEAN  
Spirits and demons don't have to unlock doors. If they want inside, they just go through the walls.

SAM  
So it's probably something else, something corporeal.

DEAN  
Corporeal? Excuse me, professor.

SAM  
Shut up. So what do you think?

DEAN  
The claws, the speed that it moves...could be a skinwalker, maybe a black dog. Whatever we're talking about, we're talking about a creature, and it's corporeal. Which means we can kill it.

“Claws and very fast are all good points.” Bobby said satisfied with what he was hearing. 

( I skipped some of the parts. I know I’m sorry.)

EXT. FOREST – DAY

A MAN, ROY, talks to HALEY (who is wearing shorts) and BEN while checking a shotgun. They're all carrying full backpacks.

ROY  
I'll tell you again, I don't think Ben should come.

“He’s right. The kid should be far away from that monster.” Mary agreed strongly. 

HALEY  
Roy—

ROY  
Look, you're paying me good money to keep everybody safe. I think Ben's safest at home.

The Impala pulls up. ROY, HALEY, and BEN stare. HALEY shakes her head. SAM and DEAN get out of the car. SAM opens the back door of the Impala and pulls out the duffel bag.

DEAN  
You guys got room for two more?

HALEY  
Wait, you want to come with us?

ROY  
Who are these guys?

HALEY  
Apparently this is all the park service could muster up for the search and rescue.

SAM heads past everyone.

ROY  
You're rangers?

DEAN  
That's right.

HALEY  
And you're hiking out in biker boots and jeans?

Sam snorted. “She called you out! How can I not remember this?” 

DEAN looks down at himself.

DEAN  
Well, sweetheart, I don't do shorts.

“It’s the truth.” 

Sam scoffed.

“Oh, that’s so a lie. Remember when we pretended to be teachers to solve that case and you were a gym teacher. You were wearing red gym shorts then.” 

Dean shut his mouth, knowing that Sam had made his point. 

DEAN heads past HALEY.

ROY  
What, you think this is funny? It's dangerous backcountry out there. Her brother might be hurt.

SAM turns back.

DEAN  
Believe me, I know how dangerous it can be. We just wanna help them find their brother, that's all.

DEAN heads past SAM.

INT. MINE – DAY

A mine shaft lets in light. TOM and GARY are hanging by their wrists from the ceiling. There are assorted corpses with them. Growling. GARY spots a tall skinny shape and starts yelling. TOMMY does his best to turn away and does close his eyes tightly as GARY yells.

Mary gasped.” Son of a bitch… that thing moves fast.” 

Dean’s eyes widened. His mom didn’t usually use that curse. It was usually him. It seemed to be his favorite word to scream out when he’s angry. 

EXT. FOREST – DAY

The group hikes through the forest, ROY in the lead, then DEAN, HALEY, BEN, and SAM bringing up the rear.

DEAN  
Roy, you said you did a little hunting.

ROY  
Yeah, more than a little.

DEAN  
Uh-huh. What kind of furry critters do you hunt?

ROY  
Mostly buck, sometimes bear.

DEAN passes ROY.

DEAN  
Tell me, uh, Bambi or Yogi ever hunt you back?

ROY grabs DEAN. SAM looks on.

DEAN  
Whatcha doing, Roy?

“Roy is annoying.”

“Yeah, he sure was.” 

ROY grabs a stick and pokes the bear trap DEAN had almost stepped in. HALEY looks annoyed.

“I would be annoyed with that jerk too If I were her.” Ellen noted. 

ROY  
You should watch where you're stepping. Ranger.

ROY drops the stick and retakes the lead.

DEAN  
It's a bear trap.

They hike on. HALEY catches up to DEAN.

HALEY  
You didn't pack any provisions. You guys are carrying a duffel bag. You're not rangers.

HALEY grabs DEAN's arm.

HALEY  
So who the hell are you?

BEN goes past HALEY and DEAN. SAM looks at DEAN, who indicates with his expression that SAM's to go on by; SAM obeys. DEAN watches him go for a moment.

DEAN  
Sam and I are brothers, and we're looking for our father. He might be here, we don't know. I just figured that you and me, we're in the same boat.

HALEY  
Why didn't you just tell me that from the start?

DEAN  
I'm telling you now. 'sides, it's probably the most honest I've ever been with a woman. ...ever. So we okay?

A pause.

HALEY  
Yeah, okay.

DEAN  
And what do you mean I didn't pack provisions?

DEAN pulls out a big bag of peanut M&Ms and sticks his hand in the bag as he hikes on. HALEY waits a moment, then follows.

John and Sam glared at Dean.” People were in danger and you didn’t think to stop eating your M&Ms.”

Dean rolled his eyes. “I knew what I was doing.” 

LATER  
EXT. FOREST – DAY

ROY leads the way, followed by SAM, BEN, HALEY, and DEAN.

ROY  
This is it. Blackwater Ridge.

SAM heads past ROY.

SAM  
What coordinates are we at?

ROY pulls out a GPS, which reads N 35o 45.383, W 111o 00.55.

ROY  
Thirty-five and minus one-eleven.

DEAN comes up to SAM. They listen.

DEAN  
You hear that?

SAM  
Yeah. Not even crickets.

ROY  
I'm gonna go take a look around.

SAM  
You shouldn't go off by yourself.

ROY  
That's sweet. Don't worry about me.

ROY waves his gun and pushes between DEAN and SAM to retake the lead. DEAN turns back to the others as BEN and HALEY catch up.

DEAN  
All right, everybody stays together. Let's go.

CAMPSITE  
EXT. FOREST – DAY

SAM, DEAN, BEN, and HALEY are looking around near a large rock.

ROY  
Haley! Over here!

HALEY runs towards ROY's voice, followed closely by the others. They come to a halt.

HALEY  
Oh my God.

The tents are torn open and bloody and all the supplies are scattered.

ROY  
Looks like a grizzly.

DEAN and HALEY look around.

HALEY  
Tommy?

HALEY takes off her backpack and goes through the campsite.

HALEY  
Tommy!

SAM moves to catch up with HALEY.

SAM  
Shh.

HALEY  
Tommy!

SAM  
Shh-hh-hh!

HALEY  
Why?

SAM  
Something might still be out there.

DEAN  
Sam!

SAM goes over to DEAN, snapping a stick, and crouches next to him.

DEAN  
The bodies were dragged from the campsite. But here, the tracks just vanish. That's weird.

DEAN and SAM stand up.

DEAN  
I'll tell you what, that's no skinwalker or black dog.

DEAN goes back to the campsite and SAM follows. HALEY picks up TOM's cell phone; it's bloody. She cries. She turns the phone over and the back is open. DEAN crouches next to her.

“Oh, no!” Mary cried out. 

DEAN  
Hey, he could still be alive.

HALEY gives DEAN a Look.

SOMEONE  
Help! Help!

ROY leads the way as everyone runs to the aid of the shouter.

SOMEONE  
Help! Somebody!

They find no one.

Bobby cursed. “That idjit better not go by himself. Whatever it is mimicking human voices.” 

HALEY  
It seemed like it was coming from around here, didn't it?

They listen.

SAM  
Everybody back to camp.

Back at the campsite, all the supplies are missing.

HALEY  
Our packs!

ROY  
So much for my GPS and my satellite phone.

HALEY  
What the hell is going on?

SAM  
It's smart. It wants to cut us off so we can't call for help.

ROY  
You mean someone, some nut-job out there just stole all our gear.

SAM goes to DEAN.

SAM  
I need to speak with you. In private.

SAM and DEAN head a little ways away from the group.

SAM  
Good. Let me see Dad's journal.

DEAN hands it over. SAM opens it and flips through until he finds a particular page.

SAM  
All right, check that out.

SAM points to a First Nations–style drawing of a figure.

DEAN  
Oh come on, wendigos are in the Minnesota woods or, or northern Michigan. I've never even heard of one this far west.

SAM  
Think about it, Dean, the claws, the way it can mimic a human voice.

DEAN  
Great.

DEAN takes out his pistol.

DEAN  
Well then this is useless.

SAM gives DEAN back John's journal and heads past DEAN, stopping for a moment.

SAM  
We gotta get these people to safety.

Back at the campsite, SAM addresses the group.

SAM  
All right, listen up, it's time to go. Things have gotten...more complicated.

HALEY  
What?

ROY  
Kid, don't worry. Whatever's out there, I think I can handle it.

SAM  
It's not me I'm worried about. If you shoot this thing, you're just gonna make it mad. We have to leave. Now.

ROY  
One, you're talking nonsense. Two, you're in no position to give anybody orders.

DEAN  
Relax.

SAM  
We never should have let you come out here in the first place, all right? I'm trying to protect you.

ROY steps right into SAM's space.

ROY  
You protect me? I was hunting these woods when your mommy was still kissing you good night.

John’s jaw clenched. Mary felt her heart ache seeing the look in Sam’s eyes. He may look angry but inside his eyes she could see that Sam never got to know her. 

SAM  
Yeah? It's a damn near perfect hunter. It's smarter than you, and it's gonna hunt you down and eat you alive unless we get your stupid sorry ass out of here.

“He’s not wrong, idjit!” 

ROY laughs.

ROY  
You know you're crazy, right?

“Maybe.” Dean and Sam answered. 

SAM  
Yeah? You ever hunt a wen—

DEAN pushes SAM.

HALEY  
Roy!

DEAN

DEAN  
Chill out.

HALEY  
Stop. Stop it. Everybody just stop. Look. Tommy might still be alive. And I'm not leaving here without him.

A long pause.

DEAN  
It's getting late. This thing is a good hunter in the day, but an unbelievable hunter at night. We'll never beat it, not in the dark. We need to settle in and protect ourselves.

HALEY  
How?

Mary shook her head.” She better not be your bait.”

Dean quickly shook his head.” No, no. She wasn’t.”

Mary smiled when she heard that. Using people as bait was not cool. And it should never be done. John couldn’t figure out how Mary knew all this but was never a hunter. Little did John know she was a hunter long before him. And it was her fault that their life was what it is now. 

EXT. FOREST – NIGHT

The group has built a campfire, and DEAN draws something in the dirt around the campsite while HALEY pokes at the fire.

HALEY  
One more time, that's—

DEAN  
Anasazi symbols. It's for protection. The wendigo can't cross over them.

ROY laughs, gun over his shoulder.

DEAN  
Nobody likes a skeptic, Roy.

DEAN heads over to sit next to SAM, who is at the edge of the campsite.

DEAN  
You wanna tell me what's going on in that freaky head of yours?

SAM  
Dean—

DEAN  
No, you're not fine. You're like a powder keg, man, it's not like you. I'm supposed to be the belligerent one, remember?

A pause.

SAM  
Dad's not here. I mean, that much we know for sure, right? He would have left us a message, a sign, right?

John looked away from the fire in Mary’s eyes. Sam’s face blushed in embarrassment. Bobby shook his head at Sam’s comment. John never knew how could he had it until the time blurred away. 

DEAN  
Yeah, you're probably right. Tell you the truth, I don't think Dad's ever been to Lost Creek.

SAM  
Then let's get these people back to town and let's hit the road. Go find Dad. I mean, why are we still even here?

DEAN  
This is why.

DEAN comes around to SAM's front and holds up John's journal.

DEAN  
This book. This is Dad's single most valuable possession—everything he knows about every evil thing is in here. And he's passed it on to us. I think he wants us to pick up where he left off. You know, saving people, hunting things. The family business.

SAM shakes his head.

SAM  
That makes no sense. Why doesn't he just—call us? Why doesn't he—tell us what he wants, tell us where he is?

DEAN  
I dunno. But the way I see it, Dad's giving us a job to do, and I intend to do it.

SAM  
Dean...no. I gotta find Dad. I gotta find Jessica's killer. It's the only thing I can think about.

DEAN  
Okay, all right, Sam, we'll find them, I promise. Listen to me. You've gotta prepare yourself. I mean, this search could take a while, and all that anger, you can't keep it burning over the long haul. It's gonna kill you. You gotta have patience, man.

SAM looks down, then up.

SAM  
How do you do it? How does Dad do it?

DEAN looks over at HALEY and BEN.

DEAN  
Well for one, them.

SAM looks over at HALEY and BEN.

DEAN  
I mean, I figure our family's so screwed to hell, maybe we can help some others. Makes things a little bit more bearable.

A pause.

DEAN  
I'll tell you what else helps.

SAM looks back at DEAN.

DEAN  
Killing as many evil sons of bitches as I possibly can.

SAM smiles. A twig snaps.

SOMEONE, presumably the WENDIGO  
Help me! Please!

DEAN stands and readies his gun.

WENDIGO  
Help!

SAM shines a flashlight about.

DEAN  
He's trying to draw us out. Just stay cool, stay put.

ROY  
Inside the magic circle?

WENDIGO  
Help! Help me!

Growling.

ROY points his gun at the sound.

ROY  
Okay, that's no grizzly.

HALEY talks to BEN.

HALEY  
It's okay. You'll be all right, I promise.

Something rushes past. HALEY shrieks.

SAM  
It's here.

ROY shoots at the rustling, then again.

ROY  
I hit it!

ROY goes to see what he hit.

DEAN  
Roy, no! Roy!

Bobby, Ellen, Jo, Ash and John all growled. “You! Get away from that thing!”

DEAN turns to HALEY and BEN.

DEAN  
Don't move.

HALEY's holding a stick, burning at one end, as a weapon. DEAN and SAM run after ROY.

ROY  
It's over here! It's in the tree!

The WENDIGO reaches down from the tree and snaps ROY's neck.

Mary almost threw up. It reminded of the time the yellow eyed broke John’s neck in front of her. John, Bobby cursed. 

DEAN  
Roy!

SAM shines the flashlight around, then directly into the camera.

“That man may have been an ass, but he shouldn’t have died like that.” Mary announced, eyes filling with sorrow for the guy. 

CAMPSITE  
EXT. FOREST – DAY

SAM is sitting against a hollow tree stump, holding John's journal and playing with a lanyard attached to same. DEAN and HALEY and BEN are among the tents.

HALEY  
I don't...I mean, these types of things, they aren't supposed to be real.

DEAN  
I wish I could tell you different.

HALEY  
How do we know it's not out there watching us?

DEAN  
We don't. But we're safe for now.

HALEY  
How do you know about this stuff?

A pause while DEAN considers.

DEAN  
Kind of runs in the family.

“Understatement.” Jo snickered underneath her breath.

SAM comes over.

SAM  
Hey.

HALEY stands up.

SAM  
So we've got half a chance in the daylight. And I for one want to kill this evil son of a bitch.

DEAN  
Well, hell, you know I'm in.

SAM shows the wendigo page of John's journal to HALEY and BEN.

SAM  
'Wendigo' is a Cree Indian word. It means 'evil that devours'.

DEAN  
They're hundreds of years old. Each one was once a man. Sometimes an Indian, or other times a frontiersman or a miner or hunter.

HALEY  
How's a man turn into one of those things?

DEAN picks a couple things up off the ground.

DEAN  
Well, it's always the same. During some harsh winter a guy finds himself starving, cut off from supplies or help. Becomes a cannibal to survive, eating other members of his tribe or camp.

BEN  
Like the Donner Party.

SAM  
Cultures all over the world believe that eating human flesh gives a person certain abilities. Speed, strength, immortality.

DEAN  
If you eat enough of it, over years, you become this less than human thing. You're always hungry.

HALEY  
So if that's true, how can Tommy still be alive?

DEAN  
You're not gonna like it.

DEAN glances at SAM, then back to HALEY.

HALEY  
Tell me.

DEAN  
More than anything, a wendigo knows how to last long winters without food. It hibernates for years at a time, but when it's awake it keeps its victims alive. It, uh, it stores them, so it can feed whenever it wants. If your brother's alive, it's keeping him somewhere dark, hidden, and safe. We gotta track it back there.

HALEY  
And then how do we stop it?

DEAN  
Well, guns are useless, so are knives. Basically—

DEAN holds up the can of lighter fluid, the beer bottle, and the white cloth he'd picked up.

DEAN  
We gotta torch the sucker.

“Classic, Dean.” Jo laughed. 

EXT. FOREST – DAY, LATER

“Look at you, Sammy! You are a leader.” Dean joked. 

Sam rolled his eyes and huffed.” Whatever, jerk.”

“Bitch.” 

SAM is leading the group now.

SAM  
Dean.

DEAN catches up.

DEAN  
What is it?

SAM and DEAN look around at the trees. There are bloody claw marks and broken branches everywhere.

SAM  
You know, I was thinking, those claw prints, so clear and distinct. They were almost too easy to follow.

Growling. SAM and DEAN whip around. Trees rustle.

HALEY is standing under a tree. Blood drips on her shirt. She notices and looks up, then leaps out of the way; ROY's corpse lands where she'd stood.

“Ah!” Mary yelled,” That’s gross!”

DEAN examines ROY as SAM goes over to HALEY.

SAM  
You okay? You got it?

DEAN  
His neck's broke.

“He fell from a tree. I think his neck would be broken either way.” Ellen commented, grimacing. 

SAM helps HALEY up. More growling.

DEAN  
Okay, run, run, run, run, go, go, go!

“Oh, no that’s not good…” Jo’s eyes were glued to the screen. 

“No, it isn’t.” 

Everybody takes off.

BEN falls and SAM hurries back to help him up, dividing the group two and two.

SAM  
Come on, I gotcha, I gotcha.

DEAN and HALEY stop short: the wendigo is in front of them. HALEY screams.

BEN  
Haley?

SAM stops running and picks up Dean's Molotov cocktail, the bottle broken.

SAM  
Dean!

John’s body froze. Where was Dean? What happened? He knew Dean made it out okay, but just watching it made him feel emotions. 

Mary cried.” Where are you?”

Dean cringed.” You’ll see.” 

EXT. FOREST – DAY

BEN  
If it keeps its victims alive, why would it kill Roy?

SAM  
Honestly? I think because Roy shot at it, pissed it off.

BEN finds a trail of peanut M&Ms and picks one up.

“See I told you I had a plan.” Dean said jokingly, earning glares from the room. 

“Not funny, Dean.” Mary said disapprovingly. 

BEN  
They went this way.

SAM catches up to BEN, who hands over the M&M. SAM laughs.

SAM  
It's better than breadcrumbs.

SAM tosses the M&M away.

SAM and BEN follow the trail. They come to a mine entrance marked with a sign that says WARNING! DANGER! DO NOT ENTER EXTREMELY TOXIC MATERIAL. SAM looks at BEN, shrugs, and goes inside. BEN follows. Above the entrance is a larger sign that says KEEP OUT NO ADMITTANCE.

INT. MINE – DAY

SAM shines the flashlight ahead of them. Growling; SAM shuts off the light and pulls BEN against the wall. The WENDIGO comes towards them. SAM covers BEN's mouth before he can scream. The WENDIGO takes a different tunnel at the crossing. SAM and BEN keep going. The floorboards creak and BEN and SAM fall through the floor; they land in a pile of bones. There is another pile nearby of skulls. BEN spots them and leaps backward.

Jo gagged.” Why do monsters have to have weird fetishs?” 

SAM  
Hey, it's okay, it's okay, it's okay.

SAM and BEN look up; DEAN and HALEY are hanging by their wrists from the ceiling. SAM runs to DEAN, BEN to HALEY.

SAM  
Dean!

BEN  
Haley, wake up!

SAM grabs DEAN and shakes him.

SAM  
Dean!

DEAN opens his eyes.

SAM  
Hey, you okay?

DEAN winces.

DEAN  
Yeah.

BEN  
Haley, Haley, wake up, wake up!

“Oh, god. You were found!” Mary sighed happily. 

SAM cuts DEAN down and BEN takes care of HALEY. They help them over to an empty patch of floor and get them sat down. DEAN makes pained noises.

SAM  
You sure you're all right?

DEAN grimaces.

DEAN  
Yeah. Yep. Where is he?

SAM  
He's gone for now.

HALEY divests herself of rope. She stands up and spots TOM still hanging and starts crying.

HALEY  
Tommy...

HALEY touches TOM's cheek. TOM's head jerks up. HALEY jumps back and shrieks. She turns to SAM.

“Thank goodness, he’s okay!” Ellen shouted. 

HALEY  
Cut him down!

SAM cuts TOM down.

HALEY  
We're gonna get you home.

The stolen supplies are piled in the corner. DEAN picks up flare guns.

DEAN  
Check it out.

SAM  
Flare guns. Those'll work.

SAM grins. DEAN laughs and twirls the guns.

They head down a tunnel, DEAN and SAM in the lead with the flare guns and HALEY and BEN supporting TOM, who is limping.

Growling.

DEAN  
Looks like someone's home for supper.

HALEY  
We'll never outrun it.

DEAN looks back at the others.

DEAN  
You thinking what I'm thinking?

SAM  
Yeah, I think so.

DEAN  
All right, listen to me. Stay with Sam. He's gonna get you out of here.

HALEY  
What are you gonna do?

DEAN winks and starts walking and yelling.

Mary’s eyes widened in horror. “What are you doing?”

“Creating a distraction.” 

DEAN  
Chow time, you freaky bastard! Yeah, that's right, bring it on, baby, I taste good.

“Dean, you are such an idjit!” Bobby snapped. 

The rest of DEAN's words are indistinct.

SAM waits until DEAN is a safe distance away.

SAM  
All right, come on! Hurry!

The Collinses follow SAM down the tunnel.

INT. MINE – DAY

DEAN  
Hey, you want some white meat, bitch! I'm right here!

INT. MINE – DAY

SAM, HALEY, BEN, and TOM hurry down a tunnel.

Growling. SAM points the gun at it, then lowers the gun and turns to the Collinses.

SAM  
Get him outta here.

HALEY  
Sam, no.

SAM  
Go! Go! Go!

BEN  
Come on, Haley!

HALEY and BEN help TOM along the mine tunnel.

SAM holds the flare gun ready to shoot, looking down the tunnel.

SAM  
Come on. Come on.

Growling. SAM turns: the WENDIGO is right in his face. SAM shoots and misses, then runs after the Collinses.

HALEY  
Sam!

SAM catches up.

SAM  
Come on, hurry, hurry, hurry.

They run to the end of the tunnel, the WENDIGO right behind.

SAM  
Get behind me.

SAM is large enough to hide all three Collinses.

The WENDIGO approaches, taking its time.

DEAN comes up behind the WENDIGO.

DEAN  
Hey!

The WENDIGO turns. DEAN shoots it in the stomach. The flare goes off and the WENDIGO goes up in flames.

DEAN  
Not bad, huh?

SAM grins.

John sighed as he finally could calm down. Mary didn’t know how to feel about what she just watched. How much worse could this get? 

EXT. RANGER STATION – NIGHT

An ambulance loads up TOM. Two POLICE OFFICERS interview BEN; SAM stands behind BEN.

Mary smiled. She was happy that the siblings were reunited. 

OFFICER  
And the bear came back again after you yelled at it?

BEN  
That's when it circled the campsite. I mean, this grizzly must have weighed eight hundred, nine hundred pounds.

SAM nods.

OFFICER  
All right, we'll go after it first thing.

HALEY talks to DEAN; both have already been patched up.

HALEY  
So I don't know how to thank you.

DEAN smirks lasciviously. HALEY smiles despite herself.

HALEY  
Must you cheapen the moment?

DEAN  
Yeah.

A PARAMEDIC comes up to HALEY.

PARAMEDIC  
You riding with your brother?

HALEY  
Yeah.

The PARAMEDIC heads back to the ambulance. HALEY turns to BEN.

HALEY  
Let's go.

SAM and BEN nod at each other. HALEY kisses DEAN on the cheek.

“Aww, she kissed you!” Mary said excitingly causing Dean to blush. 

“Only on the cheek.”

Jo groaned.” So? I kissed Dean on the lips.” She pointed out as jealousy spoke for her. 

Dean blushed and Sam looked at Dean. He never knew that. After the building blew up Dean never mentioned that night ever. Too many memories. 

HALEY  
I hope you find your father.

John grimaced. 

HALEY and BEN head for the ambulance.

HALEY  
Thanks, Sam.

HALEY and BEN climb in the ambulance with TOM, who is shirtless and bandaged.

SAM sits on the Impala's hood with DEAN.

PARAMEDIC 2  
Close her up.

A third PARAMEDIC closes the ambulance doors.

DEAN  
Man, I hate camping.

SAM  
Me too.

Noises of the ambulance driving away, sirens on.

DEAN  
Sam, you know we're gonna find Dad, right?

SAM  
Yeah, I know. But in the meantime? I'm driving.

DEAN tosses SAM the keys.

"Fly By Night" by Rush begins to play.

SAM and DEAN get in the car, slamming the doors almost in sync. The car starts and drives off. 

The Impala drives along.

“How’s the show going?” 

The group jolted, pulling out their guns and cocked them. Dean’s eyes turned murderous when they fell on the thing before him. 

“You said no more games, Gabriel.” 

The archangel shook his head.” No. I said no games or game shows. You never said anything about TV shows or movies.” 

Dean scoffed.”I thought that was implied when I said no more games.” 

Sam broke in-between Dean and Gabriel, trying to make sure Dean didn’t try to kill him again. And knowing how his brother is something Dean would try. 

“Where’s Cas?”

“I can bring him here.”

Dean’s heart flutters.” Wa--“ he’s cut short by Gabriel flashing out of the Winchesters cabin. “SON A BITCH!” 

—xxx—

And on to the next episode- Dead In Water. This was a lot fun to write. I’m sorry for it being so long. Did you like Gabriel’s appearance again. I told you guys that Gabriel would come back. I love his character. Thank you Richard Speight Jr. for having this character come to life. I do wish that you came back one last time in the series finale.


	4. Dead in The Water

“SON OF A BITCH!” Dean yelled. He threw a chair across the room. Mary gasped. What was making Dean act like this? Why does that archangel always get underneath his skin? 

“Dean!” Mary yelled angrily.” Don’t be breaking our stuff just because you want to throw a tantrum like some three-year-old. 

Dean flinched.”I’m sorry.” He muttered, looking down at the ground. 

“I’m back!” The trickster announced. 

Dean rolled his eyes.” Oh, we thought you never left.” He said sarcastically. 

“Oh, nice sarcasm, Dean. Don’t hurt yourself.” 

“You shut it, you flying monkey!”

Sam warned.” Dean.”

Dean shot him a glare. “He’s crossed the line, Sammy.”

“What line, Dean-o?” He smirked. 

“Sam, get me the blade.”

“No. You are not killing him, Dean. I know he can be irritating but that’s not a reason to kill him.” 

John watched in confusion. Bobby knew what Dean was getting at but Sam is right. Killing Gabriel would have consequences. 

“Hello, Dean.”

The familiar voice causes Dean to standstill, not moving. Everything in the room came to a stop. Dean quickly turns around and sees the Angel in his tan trench coat. 

“Cas?” Dean’s voice is barely above a whisper as he slowly stepped closer. “You’re alive?”

Cas answered gravely.” Yes, Dean. Jack saved me from the Empty.”

Dean doesn’t say anything else. He just pulled his old pal into a hug and fought back tears. Cas’ head was buried into his shoulder. “It’s good to have you back, Cas.”

“It’s good to be back too, Dean.” 

After catching up over the last twenty minutes. Dean informed the missing member of the group on what he missed. This was the first that he’d heard of the TV show. John kept his eyes on the suspicious intruder. Who is this Castiel and why are his sons so keen on him? Mary welcomed Castiel back warmly and whispered something into his ear. It caused him to blush and then a frown appeared on his lips. Bobby hugged the unsocialized Angel. 

“So how are you in heaven?” Dean asked. He knew that Cas died as an Angel. 

“Baby brother, here you got it from here.” Gabriel rushed quickly and flashed out. 

“Gab--“ 

Cas sighed.” He’s gone.”

“That son of a bitch! He’s lucky I don’t have my Angel blade on me.” 

Cas didn’t seem amused, “Dean, I’m here because I became human.” 

Dean’s brows raised. “Like you fell?” Dean asked incredulously. 

Castiel shook his head. “No, Dean, not because I fell.”

“Then what is it?”

Sam cleared his throat.” It’s because he’s human. The Empty can’t hold humans; it's biblically impossible.” 

Castiel watched carefully as Dean’s face finally showed shock. “Is Sammy telling the truth?” Dean was nearly in tears. 

“Yes, Sam’s correct, the Empty can’t hold me even before Jack came for me. I was stuck in darkness…. and all I could think was about…” The ex-Angel trailed off as awkwardness filled the room. 

Dean cleared his throat, his voice raspy.” I know.”

As soon as everything settled down, Dean patted the spot next to him for Castiel to sit. Sam winked at his mom while Dean blushed as Cas was next to him. Cas peered down at the DVD case, picking it up and read: Supernatural season 1x3: Dead In The Water. 

“How bad is it?” 

Everyone in the room laughed when Dean groaned. “You don’t want to know.” 

After they were shown what happened previously on the show. The next scene opened with Lake Manitoc, Wisconsin lighting up the screen. They could see some house and then it moved inside, showing what was leading up to the moment. 

Cas stared at the screen confusedly” I thought you said this is about your life, Dean?”

Dean nudged Cas’ ribcage.” Just watch it.” 

Lake Manitoc, Wisconsin

INT. CARLTON HOUSE – DAY

WILL CARLTON sits on the kitchen counter eating cereal, BILL CARLTON at the table reading the newspaper. SOPHIE CARLTON comes through the room.

“I don’t understand. Why is it about this man?” 

Shaking his head, Dean grumbled.” It will be explained soon I guess.”

Castiel shuts his mouth and watched the screen. John kept getting weird vibes. So this Angel is now a human? And his sons seemed very fond of the creature. 

SOPHIE kisses her father on the cheek. 

SOPHIE  
Morning, Daddy.

BILL  
Morning, sweetheart.

SOPHIE goes to get something out of the refrigerator.

WILL  
All these workouts, Soph, I don't know. Guys don't like buff girls.

SOPHIE  
Yeah, well, girls don't like guys who still live at home.

WILL drains the milk from his cereal bowl and slides off the counter.

“This seems too happy.” Castiel said, staring at the screen with confused eyes. 

WILL  
Ha ha ha.

SOPHIE  
Ha ha.

SOPHIE opens the door to leave.

BILL  
Be careful.

SOPHIE  
I will.

SOPHIE closes the door.

Jo and Cas had a feeling. Something was going to happen. They just knew it by the vibe the scene was giving off. 

EXT. LAKE – DAY

SOPHIE stands on the dock, looking at the lake. WILL watches from a distance as she dives in. She swims and comes up for air, looking around; she sees no one. She keeps swimming. She comes up for air again and looks around some more; still no one. SOMEONE approaches her from underwater and pulls her under. Bubbles. Nothing.

“I told you it was too happy!” Jo said loudly,” Everybody could see anything that happy doesn’t end well.”

Ellen grimaced. “Joanna’s ain’t wrong.” There weren’t many cases that didn’t have a bad beginning. 

EXT. MOTEL – DAY

A truck goes past a neon sign that says HOTEL, behind a building that says THE Lynnwood INN. The Impala is parked in front.

“Why is your baby there?” Dean ignored Cas. 

INT. RESTAURANT – DAY

There is a mostly empty plate in front of DEAN, who is circling obituaries in a newspaper. DEAN circles an obituary that reads:

CARLTON, SOPHIE -The Carlton family is sad to announce the death of their beloved daughter in a tragic swimming accident. Sophie Carlton, 18, was having her [...] Lake Manitoc WI, an [...] suddenly [...]

An attractive WAITRESS, whose nametag says WENDY, approaches. 

WENDY  
Can I get you anything else?

DEAN looks up and grins around the pen he's chewing on.

“Oh, I get it now!” Cas cried,” You were eating.” 

SAM comes over and sits down.

SAM  
Just the check, please.

WENDY  
Okay.

WENDY walks away. DEAN drops his head, then looks at SAM.

DEAN  
You know, Sam, we are allowed to have fun once in a while.

DEAN points to WENDY walking away; she's wearing short shorts. 

Cas shook his head.” Staring isn’t appropriate behavior, Dean.” The disapproval was clear in his tone. 

DEAN  
That's fun.

SAM looks at him. DEAN hands SAM the newspaper.

DEAN  
Here, take a look at this, I think I got one. Lake Manitoc, Wisconsin. Last week Sophie Carlton, eighteen, walks into the lake, doesn't walk out. Authorities dragged the water; nothing. Sophie Carlton is the third Lake Manitoc drowning this year. None of the other bodies were found either. They had a funeral two days ago.

SAM  
A funeral?

DEAN  
Yeah, it's weird, they buried an empty coffin. For, uh, closure or whatever.

“Yeah, that is weird.” Ellen muttered.” Definitely something you guys should check out.” 

SAM  
Closure? What closure? People don't just disappear, Dean. Other people just stop looking for them.

DEAN  
Something you want to say to me?

SAM  
The trail for Dad. It's getting colder every day.

John’s face showed guilt. 

DEAN  
Exactly. So what are we supposed to do?

SAM  
I don't know. Something. Anything.

DEAN  
You know what? I'm sick of this attitude. You don't think I wanna find Dad as much as you do?

Mary sighed, unimpressed.” You two sure fight a lot in the beginning from what I can tell.”

Dean and Sam looked down in shame.” I guess you could say that.” 

SAM  
Yeah, I know you do, it's just—

DEAN  
I'm the one that's been with him every single day for the past two years, while you've been off to college going to pep rallies. We will find Dad, but until then, we're gonna kill everything bad between here and there. Okay?

Mary’s eyes widened.” Two years?!”

SAM rolls his eyes. WENDY walks by, distracting DEAN.

SAM  
All right, Lake Manitoc. Hey!

DEAN returns his attention to SAM.

DEAN  
Huh?

SAM  
How far?

Jo grinned.” I like the transitioning in this episode compared to the others so far.” 

LAKE MANITOC

EXT. CARLTON HOUSE – DAY

The Impala pulls up in front of the Carlton house. The Impala's engine stops. DEAN knocks on the door. WILL CARLTON opens it.

Mary whispered softly.” Isn’t that the guy from the beginning?”

The boys nodded.

DEAN  
Will Carlton?

WILL  
Yeah, that's right.

DEAN  
I'm Agent Ford. This is Agent Hamill.

John snorted.” Ford? Like the former President Ford?”

DEAN  
We're with the US Wildlife Service.

DEAN holds up an ID.

EXT. LAKE – DAY

BILL CARLTON is sitting on a bench on the dock. WILL brings SAM and DEAN around to see him. 

WILL  
She was about a hundred yards out. That's where she got dragged down.

DEAN  
And you're sure she didn't just drown?

WILL  
Yeah. She was a varsity swimmer. She practically grew up in that lake. She was as safe out there as in her own bathtub.

“She’s a swimmer that means she can handle herself like in water.” Bobby figured it out. 

SAM  
So no splashing? No signs of distress?

WILL  
No, that's what I'm telling you.

SAM  
Did you see any shadows in the water? Maybe some dark shape breach the surface?

WILL  
No. Again, she was really far out there.

DEAN  
You ever see any strange tracks by the shoreline?

WILL  
No, never. Why? Why, what do you think's out there?

DEAN  
We'll let you know as soon as we do.

DEAN heads back to the car.

SAM  
What about your father?

DEAN stops and turns back.

SAM  
Can we talk to him?

WILL turns to look at BILL, then turns back.

WILL  
Look, if you don't mind, I mean...he didn't see anything and he's kind of been through a lot.

SAM  
We understand.

SAM and DEAN go to the car.

“I’m guessing you didn’t leave it alone.” Mary noticed the looks on Dean and Sam’s face. 

“Nope.” Both boys said in unison. 

INT. POLICE STATION – DAY

SHERIFF JAKE DEVINS talks to SAM and DEAN.

JAKE  
Now, I'm sorry, but why does the Wildlife Service care about an accidental drowning?

SAM  
You sure it's accidental? Will Carlton saw something grab his sister.

JAKE  
Like what?

They walk into JAKE's office. JAKE motions to chairs in front of his desk.

JAKE  
Here, sit, please. There are no indigenous carnivores in that lake.

SAM and DEAN sit.

JAKE  
There's nothing even big enough to pull down a person, unless it was the Loch Ness Monster.

DEAN  
Yeah.

He laughs.

DEAN  
Right.

SAM glances at DEAN.

JAKE  
Will Carlton was traumatized, and sometimes the mind plays tricks. Still—

JAKE sits down.

JAKE  
We dragged that entire lake. We even ran a sonar sweep, just to be sure, and there was nothing down there.

DEAN  
That's weird, though, I mean, that's, that's the third missing body this year.

“It has to be some kind of haunting.” Jo made a point. She wasn’t wrong. 

JAKE  
I know. These are people from my town. These are people I care about.

DEAN  
I know.

JAKE  
Anyway...

JAKE sighs.

JAKE  
All this...it won't be a problem much longer.

DEAN  
What do you mean?

JAKE  
Well, the dam, of course.

DEAN  
Of course, the dam. It's, uh, it sprung a leak.

JAKE  
It's falling apart, and the feds won't give us the grant to repair it, so they've opened the spillway. In another six months, there won't be much of a lake. There won't be much of a town, either. But as Federal Wildlife, you already knew that.

DEAN  
Exactly.

A YOUNG WOMAN, ANDREA BARR, taps on the door.

ANDREA  
Sorry, am I interrupting?

SAM and DEAN stand up.

ANDREA  
I can come back later.

JAKE  
Gentlemen, this is my daughter.

DEAN  
It's a pleasure to meet you. I'm Dean.

DEAN shakes ANDREA's hand.

Ellen laughed.” Already wanting to get some action huh, Dean.” 

Dean shrugged as his cheeks blushed up. 

ANDREA  
Andrea Barr. Hi.

DEAN  
Hi.

JAKE  
They're from the Wildlife Service. About the lake.

ANDREA  
Oh.

A BOY, LUCAS BARR, walks in around ANDREA.

John saw the boy pop into frame and had flashbacks. He remembered Dean looking so lost after Mary died. 

DEAN  
Oh, hey there. What's your name?

LUCAS walks away without speaking. ANDREA follows.

JAKE  
His name is Lucas.

LUCAS and ANDREA are in the main room. ANDREA gives him some crayons out of a box. 

SAM  
Is he okay?

JAKE  
My grandson's been through a lot. We all have.

JAKE stands and goes to the office door.

JAKE  
Well, if there's anything else I can do for you, please let me know.

DEAN, SAM, and JAKE leave the office.

DEAN  
Thanks. You know, now that you mentioned it, could you point us in the direction of a reasonably priced motel?

ANDREA  
Lakefront Motel. Go around the corner. It's about two blocks south.

DEAN  
Two—would you mind showing us?

ANDREA laughs.

ANDREA  
You want me to walk you two blocks?

DEAN  
Not if it's any trouble.

John and Bobby laughed.” Already flirting?”

“I wasn’t.”

“You so we’re, Dean.” 

ANDREA  
I'm headed that way anyway.

ANDREA turns to JAKE.

ANDREA  
I'll be back to pick up Lucas at three.

ANDREA turns to LUCAS.

ANDREA  
We'll go to the park, okay, sweetie?

ANDREA kisses LUCAS on the head.

Mary smiled.” He’s a cute kid. I wondered what happened to make him so sad.” 

DEAN waves as they leave. JAKE nods.

SAM  
Thanks again.

EXT. STREET – DAY

ANDREA leads DEAN and SAM along the street.

DEAN  
So, cute kid.

ANDREA  
Thanks.

They cross a street.

DEAN  
Kids are the best, huh?

John looked up to Dean in surprise. “Is that some strange pickup line?” He asked his son. 

ANDREA glances at him and ignores him. They keep walking. They stop in front of a building that says LAKEFRONT MOTEL.

ANDREA  
There it is. Like I said, two blocks.

“She’s right, Dean.” 

“Hey, something could’ve happened to her. I was just taking precautions to avoid anything happening.” 

Bobby and John’s mouths clamped shut. 

SAM  
Thanks.

ANDREA addresses DEAN.

ANDREA  
Must be hard, with your sense of direction, never being able to find your way to a decent pickup line.

ANDREA leaves, calling back over her shoulder.

ANDREA  
Enjoy your stay!

“Oh, damn! She caught on to your game!” Jo exclaimed, cheering the woman on. 

SAM  
'Kids are the best'? You don't even like kids.

DEAN  
I love kids.

John smiled. He knew Dean had a soft spot for kids. Mary leaned against John’s chest, listening to his heartbeat. Which was odd since they were all dead. 

SAM  
Name three children that you even know.

DEAN thinks and comes up empty. SAM waves a hand and walks into the motel. DEAN scratches his head.

DEAN  
I'm thinking!

Sam laughed.” You still can’t name three.”

Dean rolled his eyes.” As matter of fact I can.”

“Prove it!” Sam challenged. 

“Ben.” 

“That’s one.”

“Uh…”

Sam smirked knowingly.” You need two more, Dean. Prove your baby brother wrong.” He teased. 

“Jesse.”

“He was a Nephilim.”

“Jack.”

Sam shook his head once more.” Jack’s now god and looks like a full-grown man. He doesn’t really count as a kid.” 

Dean crossed his arms over his chest and muttered.” Whatever, Sam.” It took a lot in him not to get angry when Ben was brought up. He left them behind so many years ago and had Castiel wipe their memories of him for their own safety. It killed him, but it was the best thing to do at the time. 

INT. MOTEL ROOM – DAY

SAM is working on his laptop. DEAN is going through his clothing.

SAM  
So there's the three drowning victims this year.

DEAN  
Any before that?

SAM  
Uh, yeah.

SAM has a browser window open to The Lake Manitoc Tribune. DROWNING TAINTS ICE FISHING FESTIVAL. He clicks, and another browser window comes up, again the Tribune: 12-YEAR-OLD GIRL DROWNS IN LAKE, Second drowning in 6 months at Lake Manitoc

Refus spoke.” It could be some water spirit.”

SAM  
Six more spread out over the past thirty-five years. Those bodies were never recovered either. If there is something out there, it's picking up its pace.

DEAN tosses an item of clothing onto a bed.

DEAN  
So, what, we got a lake monster on a binge?

SAM  
This whole lake monster theory, it, it just bugs me.

DEAN comes over to read over SAM's shoulder.

DEAN  
Why?

SAM  
Loch Ness, uh, Lake Champlain, there are literally hundreds of eyewitness accounts, but here, almost nothing.

SAM looks at the Tribune homepage.

SAM  
Whatever it is out there, no one's living to talk about it.

SAM scrolls to the comments section of an article. DEAN points at it.

DEAN  
Wait, Barr, Christopher Barr. Where have I heard that name before?

SAM reads from the page.

SAM  
Christopher Barr, the victim in May.

SAM clicks a link, opening a new page. LOCAL MAN IN TRAGIC ACCIDENT. The picture loads: it shows a police officer with LUCAS.

“Wait, wait isn’t that…. oh, it is.”Jo grimaced.” He’s that woman’s son. That poor kid.” 

SAM  
Oh. Christopher Barr was Andrea's husband, Lucas's father. Apparently he took Lucas out swimming. Lucas was on a floating wooden platform when Chris drowned. Two hours before the kid got rescued.

SAM clicks the picture for a better look, then scratches his head.

SAM  
Maybe we have an eyewitness after all.

John shot a glare at Sam.” Leave the poor kid alone.”

Sam sighed.” What would have you done?”

John stayed quiet.

”Exactly. We didn’t have anybody else to ask.” 

DEAN  
No wonder that kid was so freaked out. Watching one of your parents die isn't something you just get over.

Dean looked away, John and Mary’s hearts ached at the reminder etched into TV Dean’s face. John remembered that Dean wouldn’t talk after the fire. It scared the shit out of him. He thought Dean would stay mute forever. Gladly he grew out of that phase with time. 

EXT. PARK – DAY

Kids are laughing and playing. ANDREA sits on a bench and watches LUCAS, who is at another bench coloring and playing with toy soldiers.

SAM (voiceover)  
Can we join you?

ANDREA looks up. SAM and DEAN are there.

ANDREA  
I'm here with my son.

DEAN looks over at LUCAS.

DEAN  
Oh. Mind if I say hi?

DEAN goes over to LUCAS.

ANDREA  
Tell your friend this whole Jerry Maguire thing is not gonna work on me.

SAM sits next to ANDREA.

SAM  
I don't think that's what this is about.

Mary smiled.” She’s being a good mom. Protecting your son is the best thing you can do for your child.” She winced when Dean’s eyes shot up. She hadn’t been the best mother after she came back. 

DEAN approaches LUCAS.

DEAN  
How's it going?

DEAN kneels down next to the bench where LUCAS is coloring; when LUCAS doesn't even look up, DEAN picks up one of the toy soldiers.

DEAN  
Oh, I used to love these things.

DEAN imitates guns and explosions, then tosses the toy soldier down.

Bobby’s heart pounded with feeling. He recalled a time Dean had been care-free it was usually with him. Mary shook her head, smiling at her son’s attempt to make the kid talk. 

DEAN  
So crayons is more your thing? That's cool. Chicks dig artists.

LUCAS has a pile of drawings on the bench. DEAN takes a look. The top one is of a big black swirl; the second one is of a red bicycle.

John stared at the scene before him. “Really talking to a kid about girls?”

Dean shrugged his shoulders.” I was trying to make conversation. It’s kinda hard to find things to talk about with kids when they don’t talk back.” 

Ellen pointed out.” You’re not bad with kids, Dean.”

Dean smiled thoughtfully.” Thanks. I had practiced.”

DEAN  
Hey, these are pretty good. You mind if I sit and draw with you for a while?

DEAN picks up a crayon.

DEAN  
I'm not so bad myself.

DEAN sits on the bench, picks up a pad of paper, and starts drawing.

DEAN  
You know, I'm thinking you can hear me, you just don't want to talk. I don't know exactly what happened to your dad, but I know it was something real bad. I think I know how you feel. When I was your age, I saw something.

John’s throat tightened as the lump moved up. Mary’s body chilled at the sad look on Dean’s face. 

A pause.

DEAN  
Anyway. Well, maybe you don't think anyone will listen to you, or, uh...or believe you. I want you to know that I will. You don't even have to say anything. You could draw me a picture about what you saw that day, with your dad, on the lake. Okay, no problem. This is for you.

DEAN holds out to LUCAS the picture he drew. It's stick figures.

DEAN  
This is my family.

The adults knew that Dean didn’t talk much about his family. He only had John and Sammy after Mary died. Mary’s eyes started to water a little. 

DEAN points at each person in turn.

DEAN  
That's my dad. That's my mom. That's my geek brother, and that's me.

“Not bad stick people.” Cas said jokingly. 

Dean narrowed his eyes into a glare.” I’m not da Vinci, Cas. I never paid much attention in art class.” 

A pause.

DEAN  
All right, so I'm a sucky artist. I'll see you around, Lucas.

DEAN heads back to SAM and ANDREA. LUCAS picks up the picture. DEAN approaches ANDREA and SAM.

ANDREA  
Lucas hasn't said a word, not even to me. Not since his dad's accident.

John muttered.” Poor kid. I remember right after the fire Dean didn’t say either.” In thought, Mary’s heart broke. She hated that her children had been in a lot hurt. 

DEAN  
Yeah, we heard. Sorry.

ANDREA nods.

SAM  
What are the doctors saying?

ANDREA  
That it's a kind of post-traumatic stress.

SAM  
That can't be easy. For either of you.

ANDREA  
We moved in with my dad. He helps out a lot. It's just...when I think about what Lucas went through, what he saw...

A pause.

DEAN  
Kids are strong. You'd be surprised what they can deal with.

“He’s not wrong.” Bobby chirped.” Dean, you were very small when I first met you and Sam, here. But you never seemed to shut up about the Impala even then.” 

John laughed.” Yeah. I remember that.” He patted the couch, laughing.” You even made that grump smile.” 

“Ha, ha, John. So did you.”

LUCAS leaves the bench, heading for the group.

ANDREA  
You know, he used to have such life. He was hard to keep up with, to tell you the truth. Now he just sits there. Drawing those pictures, playing with those army men. I just wish—

LUCAS walks up, carrying a picture.

ANDREA  
Hey sweetie.

LUCAS hands DEAN the picture.

DEAN  
Thanks. Thanks, Lucas.

It's a picture of the Carlton house.

LUCAS heads back to the bench.

They watched the scene where Will died and then it showed the boys at a motel during the day. 

INT. MOTEL – DAY

DEAN is inside the motel room sitting on a bed. SAM opens the door and comes in.

SAM  
So, I think it's safe to say we can rule out Nessie.

DEAN  
What do you mean?

SAM sits next to DEAN.

SAM  
I just drove past the Carlton house. There was an ambulance there. Will Carlton is dead.

“Balls, these people in this town have no luck.” Bobby cursed. 

DEAN  
He drowned?

SAM  
Yep. In the sink.

DEAN  
What the hell? So you're right, this isn't a creature. We're dealing with something else.

SAM  
Yeah, but what?

DEAN  
I don't know. Water wraith, maybe? Some kind of demon? I mean, something that controls water...water that comes from the same source.

SAM  
The lake.

DEAN  
Yeah.

SAM  
Which would explain why it's upping the body count. The lake is draining. It'll be dry in a few months. Whatever this thing is, whatever it wants, it's running out of time.

DEAN  
And if it can get through the pipes, it can get to anyone, almost anywhere.

DEAN stands up.

DEAN  
This is gonna happen again soon.

DEAN sits down on a chair.

SAM  
And we do know one other thing for sure. We know this has got something to do with Bill Carlton.

DEAN  
Yeah, it took both his kids.

SAM  
And I've been asking around. Lucas's dad, Chris—Bill Carlton's godson.

DEAN  
Let's go pay Mr. Carlton a visit.

EXT. LAKE – DAY

BILL CARLTON is sitting on the bench on the dock.

SAM (voiceover)  
Mr. Carlton?

BILL looks up. SAM and DEAN approach.

SAM  
We'd like to ask you a few questions, if you don't mind.

DEAN  
We're from the, the Department—

BILL  
I don't care who you're with. I've answered enough questions today.

SAM  
Your son said he saw something in that lake. What about you? You ever see anything out there? Mr. Carlton, Sophie's drowning and Will's death—we think there might be a connection to you or your family.

BILL  
My children are gone. It's...it's worse than dying. Go away. Please.

John felt the man’s pain. “The man’s still in grief.” When Mary died he couldn’t seem to do anything right with drinking. Dean basically took charge at a young age. He wished he could turn back time and set things right. 

SAM and DEAN head back to the car.

SAM  
What do you think?

DEAN  
Aw, I think the poor guy's been through hell. I also think he's not telling us something.

SAM leans on the Impala.

SAM  
So now what?

DEAN goes still.

SAM  
What is it?

DEAN  
Huh.

DEAN is looking at the Carlton house.

DEAN  
Maybe Bill's not the only one who knows something.

DEAN pulls out the picture LUCAS brought him, which is of the Carlton house. DEAN looks at SAM.

“He’s hiding something that Bill.” Ellen said as the screen turned dark and they waited for the next part to come back on. 

DEVINS/BARR HOUSE  
ANDREA (voiceover)  
I'm sorry, but I don't think it's a good idea.

Ellen sighed.” You are asking the kid again?”

DEAN (voiceover)  
I just need to talk to him.

INT. HOUSE – DAY

SAM and DEAN are inside ANDREA's house, talking to her.

DEAN  
Just for a few minutes.

ANDREA  
He won't say anything. What good's it gonna do?

SAM  
Andrea, we think more people might get hurt. We think something's happening out there.

ANDREA  
My husband, the others, they just drowned. That's all.

DEAN  
If that's what you really believe, then we'll go. But if you think there's even a possibility that something else could be going on here, please let me talk to your son.

John’s stomach growled. “Who wants to eat?”

Cas nodded.” I have had such an appetite since becoming a human again.” Dean rolled his eyes. 

“I want a bacon cheeseburger! Load it with cheese and Bacon!” He hollered at his dad, earning a disgusted look from Sam. “Oh, and don’t forget that vegan burger for Sammy.” 

Sam smiled.” Thanks, Dean.”

John came back from the kitchen with the bacon cheeseburger Dean wanted and the Vegan burger for Sam. He got himself a steak sandwich. Mary had some yogurt with berries. Jo told him that she wanted the same as Dean. Once everybody in the room was taken care of John sat back down in his chair. 

INT. LUCAS'S BEDROOM – DAY

LUCAS is coloring, toy soldiers standing around him. DEAN, ANDREA, and SAM approach the doorway. DEAN enters and crouches down by LUCAS.

Mary sighed sadly.” He looks so sad.” 

DEAN  
Hey, Lucas. You remember me?

LUCAS has drawn two more pictures of a red bicycle.

DEAN  
You know, I, uh, I wanted to thank you for that last drawing. But the thing is, I need your help again.

LUCAS is drawing a person in water. DEAN opens the house picture and puts it down in front of LUCAS.

DEAN  
How did you know to draw this? Did you know something bad was gonna happen? Maybe you could nod yes or no for me.

LUCAS keeps coloring.

DEAN  
You're scared. It's okay. I understand. See, when I was your age, I saw something real bad happen to my mom, and I was scared, too. I didn't feel like talking, just like you. But see, my mom—I know she wanted me to be brave. I think about that every day. And I do my best to be brave. And maybe, your dad wants you to be brave too.

Mary’s heart ached again. That poor kid had been through so much. So had Dean. She had forgotten he saw her before she bursted into flames. No wonder Dean didn’t handle fire well. She could see the pain in his eyes when he looked at the screen. 

LUCAS drops his crayon and looks up at DEAN. He hands DEAN a picture of a white church, a yellow house, and a boy with a blue baseball cap and red bicycle in front of a wooden fence.

DEAN  
Thanks, Lucas.

Bobby’s eyebrow crinkled.” Doesn’t that look familiar?” 

INT. IMPALA — DAY

DEAN and SAM are in the Impala, SAM holding the church picture. 

DEAN  
Andrea said the kid never drew like that till his dad died.

SAM  
There are cases—going through a traumatic experience could make people more sensitive to premonitions, psychic tendencies.

DEAN  
Whatever's out there, what if Lucas is tapping into it somehow? I mean, it's only a matter of time before somebody else drowns, so if you got a better lead, please.

SAM  
All right, we got another house to find.

DEAN  
The only problem is there's about a thousand yellow two-stories in this county alone.

SAM looks at the picture.

SAM  
See this church? I bet there's less than a thousand of those around here.

DEAN  
Oh, College Boy thinks he's so smart.

Dean grimaced.” Wow I didn’t take you being in college too well.” 

John joined in.” Neither did I.” His face was grim. He wished he reacted better when Sam told him about Sanford. 

SAM  
You know, um… What you said about Mom… You never told me that before.

DEAN  
It's no big deal.

DEAN  
Oh God, we're not gonna have to hug or anything, are we?

Dean laughed.” We did start hugging more after this.” 

INT. SWEENEY HOUSE – DAY

DEAN and SAM are inside the house, speaking to an OLD WOMAN, MRS. SWEENEY.

DEAN  
—but does a little boy live here, by chance? He might wear a blue ball cap, has a red bicycle.

Ellen and Cas shared a glance. A little boy with a blue ball cap and has a red bicycle. It’s maybe a vengeful spirit. A violent death can make a very angry unfinished business. 

SWEENEY  
No sir. Not for a very long time. Peter's been gone for thirty-five years now.

There's a picture of PETER on the side table. SWEENEY sighs.

Mary sympathized. “Thirty-five years? I wondered what happened to the boy.” 

SWEENEY  
The police never—I never had any idea what happened. He just disappeared.

SAM points out to DEAN a number of toy soldiers on a table.

SWEENEY  
Losing him—you know, it's...it's worse than dying.

John nodded. When Dean almost died all he could think was why my child. But he didn’t act like it. His sons are his world. He’d die for them and matter of fact he had. He didn’t regret selling his soul so Dean could live. Dean deserved it more than John had at the time. 

DEAN glances at SAM.

DEAN  
Did he disappear from here? I mean, from this house?

SWEENEY  
He was supposed to ride his bike straight home after school, and he never showed up.

DEAN picks a picture off the mirror. There are two boys in the picture, one PETER with a bicycle. DEAN reads from the back of the picture.

DEAN  
Peter Sweeney and Billy Carlton, nineteen seventy.

Jo gasped.” Bill has something to do with it!” 

EXT. LAKE – DAY

BILL is sitting on the bench on the dock, talking to himself, or to the lake.

Jo pointed.” What is he doing?” As she watched Bill about to talk. 

BILL  
You've taken everything, everyone. I've got nothing left. I didn't understand. I didn't believe. Now I think I do. I think I finally know what you want.

“He did it. He’s the reason Peter Sweeney is angry. But the question is why; what had Bill done?” 

INT. IMPALA – DAY

DEAN and SAM are driving.

SAM  
Okay, this little boy Peter Sweeney vanishes, and this is all connected to Bill Carlton somehow.

DEAN  
Yeah, Bill sure as hell seems to be hiding something, huh?

SAM  
And Bill, the people he loves, they're all getting punished.

DEAN  
So what if Bill did something to Peter?

SAM  
What if Bill killed him?

DEAN  
Peter's spirit would be furious. It'd want revenge. It's possible.

Ellen knew she was right. All the signs pointed out to revenge. 

EXT. LAKE – DAY

SAM and DEAN go around the house to see BILL going out on the lake in his boat.

DEAN  
Hey, check it out.

SAM and DEAN run to the end of the dock, yelling.

DEAN  
Mr. Carlton! You need to come back! Come out of the water! Turn the boat around!

SAM  
Mr. Carlton!

“Turn around you Idjit!” Bobby yelled. 

BILL ignores them and keeps going. The water rises up and flips BILL's boat over. It and he vanished.

INT. LUCAS'S BEDROOM – NIGHT

LUCAS is in his room with the toy soldiers, drawing another black spiral. ANDREA walks by his door in a robe.

ANDREA  
Baby, what are you doing up? Come on. Let's go to bed.

ANDREA picks LUCAS up.

Mary and John’s eyes stared at the moment between the mother and son. 

INT. IMPALA – NIGHT

DEAN and SAM are in the Impala, waiting at a traffic light. A sign says I-43 North to Milwaukee is to the left. The light turns green. The Impala doesn't move.

SAM  
Green.

DEAN  
What?

SAM  
Light's green.

DEAN turns right.

SAM  
Uh, the interstate's the other way.

DEAN  
I know.

INT. BATHROOM – NIGHT

ANDREA is in the bathroom. She plugs the drain of her tub and turns the water on.

Jo broke into the silence. “Oh… no something’s going to happen. I can feel it. Also the music changed to more suspenseful.” 

INT. IMPALA – NIGHT

SAM and DEAN are in the car.

SAM  
But Dean, this job, I think it's over.

DEAN  
I'm not so sure.

SAM  
If Bill murdered Peter Sweeney and Peter's spirit got its revenge, case closed. The spirit should be at rest.

DEAN  
All right, so what if we take off and this thing isn't done? You know, what if we've missed something? What if more people get hurt?

SAM  
But why would you think that?

DEAN  
Because Lucas was really scared.

“It looks like you had the same feeling, Dean.” Jo said as she kept her eyes on the screen.

SAM  
That's what this is about?

DEAN  
I just don't want to leave this town until I know the kid's okay.

SAM  
Who are you? And what have you done with my brother?

DEAN glances at SAM.

DEAN  
Shut up.

Sam sighed.” You were very protective of Lucus. I didn’t understand back then but I’m sorry I’d doubted you.” 

“It’s fine, Sam.” 

INT. BATHROOM – NIGHT

The bathtub is mostly full and ANDREA tests the water with one hand. She takes off her robe and gets in the water. She leans back, grabs a washcloth, and closes her eyes. The water coming out of the faucet turns brown. ANDREA starts washing herself with the cloth, then opens her eyes. The water is entirely brown now. She screams and tries to get out of the tub, but something drags her down.

Mary’s eyes widened. “Please tell me you saved her in time.”

INT. HALLWAY – NIGHT

LUCAS pounds on the bathroom door.

“Poor kid.” Muttered Bobby as the kid tried to get through the door. 

INT. BATHROOM – NIGHT

ANDREA's head is pulled under the water. She pulls it out. She is pulled under again; lather, rinse, repeat. LUCAS keeps pounding. ANDREA is invisible under the water.

Ellen, Rufus and Ash cursed loudly underneath their breaths. Mary’s hand clenched and John’s hand rubbed her back out of sympathy. 

EXT. HOUSE – NIGHT

SAM and DEAN have arrived.

SAM  
Are you sure about this? It's pretty late, man.

DEAN rings the doorbell. At that moment, LUCAS opens the door, desperately afraid.

DEAN  
Lucas? Lucas!

LUCAS takes off. DEAN and SAM follow him to:

INT. HALLWAY – NIGHT

Water is pouring out from under the bathroom door and down the stairs. LUCAS starts pounding on the bathroom door again. DEAN pushes him over to SAM and kicks in the door. LUCAS grabs DEAN, so SAM runs into the bathroom and sticks his arms in the tub, trying to pull ANDREA out. She is pulled back under, but SAM keeps pulling until ANDREA is all the way out. She starts coughing up water.

“Thank goodness!” Mary cried. “She’s okay!” 

INT. LIVING ROOM – DAY

Dawn is breaking. SAM and ANDREA sit in the living room. ANDREA is dry and wearing comfortable clothing.

SAM  
Can you tell me?

ANDREA  
No.

DEAN is looking through notebooks on bookshelves.

ANDREA  
It doesn't make any sense.

ANDREA starts crying.

“Poor woman, almost dying isn’t fun.” Ellen said. 

ANDREA  
I'm going crazy.

She puts her face in her hands.

SAM  
No, you're not. Tell me what happened. Everything.

ANDREA  
I heard...I thought I heard...there was this voice.

SAM  
What did it say?

ANDREA  
It said...it said 'come play with me'.

ANDREA sobs.

ANDREA  
What's happening?

DEAN pulls out a scrapbook that says "Jake – 12 years old" and opens it, flipping pages. He closes it again and goes to SAM and ANDREA; he puts the book down in front of ANDREA, open to a picture of Explorer Troop 37.

DEAN  
Do you recognize the kids in these pictures?

ANDREA  
What? Um, um, no. I mean, except that's my dad right there. He must have been about twelve in these pictures.

She moves her finger over to another picture of JAKE as a child; he is standing next to PETER. DEAN looks at SAM.

DEAN  
Chris Barr's drowning. The connection wasn't to Bill Carlton. It must have been to the sheriff.

SAM  
Bill and the sheriff—they were both involved with Peter.

ANDREA  
What about Chris? My dad—what are you talking about?

DEAN looks sideways.

DEAN  
Lucas?

LUCAS is staring out the window.

DEAN  
Lucas, what is it?

LUCAS opens the door and walks outside. Everyone follows.

ANDREA  
Lucas, honey?

LUCAS stops and looks at the ground, then at DEAN.

DEAN  
You and Lucas get back to the house and stay there, okay?

ANDREA pulls LUCAS back to the house. DEAN and SAM presumably fetch shovels from the Impala, before they start digging. SAM's shovel clanks against something. They dig with their hands and pull out a red bicycle.

“The bike?” 

SAM  
Peter's bike.

JAKE  
Who are you? 

SAM and DEAN turn around; JAKE is there, pointing a gun at them.

SAM  
Put the gun down, Jake.

SAM and DEAN drop the shovels.

Bobby cursed,” Balls!” 

JAKE  
How did you know that was there?

DEAN  
What happened? You and Bill killed Peter, drowned him in the lake and then buried the bike? You can't bury the truth, Jake. Nothing stays buried.

ANDREA sees JAKE with the gun aimed at SAM and DEAN. She talks to LUCAS.

ANDREA  
Go to your room, sweetie. Now. Lock the door and wait for me. Don't come out.

LUCAS runs off. ANDREA goes outside. 

Ellen and Mary both chimed in.” Good motherly instincts.” 

JAKE  
I don't know what the hell you're talking about.

“Liar.” Jo grumbled angrily. 

DEAN  
You and Bill killed Peter Sweeney thirty-five years ago. That's what the hell I'm talking about.

ANDREA runs up.

ANDREA  
Dad!

DEAN  
And now you got one seriously pissed-off spirit.

SAM  
It's gonna take Andrea, Lucas, everyone you love. It's gonna drown them. And it's gonna drag their bodies God knows where, so you can feel the same pain Peter's mom felt. And then, after that, it's gonna take you, and it's not gonna stop until it does.

JAKE  
Yeah, and how do you know that?

SAM  
Because that's exactly what it did to Bill Carlton.

JAKE  
Listen to yourselves, both of you. You're insane.

“I told you that he was hiding something.” Jo stated. Dean glanced at Cas, who confirmed.” So did.” 

DEAN  
I don't really give a rat's ass what you think of us. But if we're gonna bring down this spirit, we need to find the remains, salt them, and burn them into dust. Now tell me you buried Peter somewhere. Tell me you didn't just let him go in the lake.

LUCAS didn't go to his room; he's outside watching.

PETER  
Come play with me.

LUCAS follows the voice.

ANDREA  
Dad, is any of this true?

JAKE  
No. Don't listen to them. They're liars and they're dangerous.

ANDREA  
Something tried to drown me. Chris died on that lake. Dad, look at me.

JAKE does.

ANDREA  
Tell me you—you didn't kill anyone.

JAKE looks away.

ANDREA  
Oh my God.

JAKE  
Billy and I were at the lake. Peter was the smallest one. We always bullied him, but this time, it got rough. We were holding his head under the water. We didn't mean to. But we held him under too long and he drowned. We let the body go, and it sank.

DEAN glances at SAM.

JAKE  
Oh, Andrea, we were kids. We were so scared. It was a mistake. But, Andrea, to say that I have anything to do with these drownings, with Chris, because of some ghost? It's not rational.

DEAN  
All right, listen to me, all of you. We need to get you away from this lake, as far as we can, right now.

ANDREA turns her head and spots LUCAS going down to the lake. She gasps.

JAKE  
Lucas!

“No, no not the kid!” Mary yelled. 

They all run up to the dock. LUCAS is leaning over the side, reaching for a toy soldier in the water.

PETER  
Come play with me.

DEAN  
Lucas!

ANDREA  
Lucas! Baby, stay where you are!

A hand comes up and pulls LUCAS into the water. The adults have reached the edge of the lake. JAKE stops. PETER's head is visible; JAKE recognizes him. DEAN and SAM keep running to the end of the dock and dive in.

John’s body chilled when Sam went into that lake. Please… be okay. Mary noticed that John’s eyes were staring blankly at the TV screen. 

ANDREA  
Oh my God!

She takes off her jacket to jump in.

SAM  
Andrea, stay there!

ANDREA  
No! Lucas!

SAM  
We'll get him! Just stay on the dock!

SAM dives under again. DEAN comes up. A minute later, so does SAM.

DEAN  
Sam?

SAM shakes his head.

“He has to be in that lake.” 

ANDREA  
Lucas, where are you?

JAKE takes off his jacket as SAM and DEAN dive back down. JAKE wades in. ANDREA looks over.

JAKE  
Peter, if you can hear me...please, Peter, I'm sorry. I'm so—I'm so sorry.

“What is that idjit doing?” Bobby grumbled. 

Dean and Sam sighed.” He’s Sacrificing himself. You don’t save everyone.” 

ANDREA  
Daddy, no!

JAKE  
Peter. Lucas—he's, he's just a little boy. Please, it's not his fault, it's mine. Please take me.

DEAN and SAM come up for air.

DEAN  
Jake, no!

PETER surfaces.

JAKE  
Just let it be over!

JAKE is dragged down.

ANDREA  
Daddy! Daddy! No!

DEAN and SAM dive down again.

ANDREA  
No!

SAM comes up, shaking his head. ANDREA mouths 'no!'

DEAN comes up, holding LUCAS, who isn't moving.

John’s breathing finally returned when he saw both his sons come back up for air. He thought about the many times that Dean or Sam almost died. Hunting was a very dangerous job. He died knowing that. 

EXT. STREET – DAY

DEAN and SAM walk out of the motel. DEAN opens the car door and SAM tosses a duffel in.

SAM  
Look, we're not gonna save everybody.

DEAN  
I know.

ANDREA  
Sam, Dean.

ANDREA walks up with LUCAS.

DEAN  
Hey.

ANDREA  
We're glad we caught you. We just, um, we made you lunch for the road.

LUCAS is carrying a tray of sandwiches.

ANDREA  
Lucas insisted on making the sandwiches himself.

LUCAS  
Can I give it to them now?

John and Mary’s eyes widened.” Did he just…?”

The boys nodded.” Yeah. He did.” 

ANDREA  
Of course.

ANDREA smiles and kisses LUCAS's head.

DEAN  
Come on, Lucas, let's load this into the car.

SAM  
How you holding up?

ANDREA  
It's just gonna take a long time to sort through everything, you know?

SAM sighs.

SAM  
Andrea, I'm sorry.

ANDREA shakes her head.

ANDREA  
You saved my son. I can't ask for more than that. Dad loved me. He loved Lucas. No matter what he did, I just have to hold on to that.

DEAN puts the sandwiches in the car.

DEAN  
All right, if you're gonna be talking now, this is a very important phrase, so I want you to repeat it one more time.

LUCAS  
Zeppelin rules!

They chuckled.” Really, Dean?”

Dean shrugged.” It’s the truth, he needed to know it.” 

DEAN  
That's right. Up high.

DEAN holds his hand up for a high-five. LUCAS obliges, grinning.

DEAN  
You take care of your mom, okay?

LUCAS  
All right.

They watched as Dean and Lucas bonded. Dean looked like he was good with kids. They heard from Sam mentioning kids Dean knew. Bobby knew about Ben but he never heard about Lucas until now. 

ANDREA comes up and kisses DEAN.

“Dean, you get kissed by all your rescues.” Jo laughed. “Maybe I need to try it sometime. We only kissed once and well that was before I died. So I would say that was a pitty-death kinda kiss.” 

Dean blushed. Mary gave him a knowing smirk. And Cas’ eyes shoot over to him. “You and Jo kissed?”

“It was before she died.” 

ANDREA  
Thank you.

DEAN thinks a minute, then scratches his head and goes around the car.

DEAN  
Sam, move your ass. We're gonna run out of daylight before we hit the road.

DEAN gets in the car, then SAM. Bad Company's "Movin' On" starts to play when DEAN starts the engine. SAM and DEAN smile at ANDREA and LUCAS waving goodbye. SAM and DEAN drive away.

Dean whistled loudly once the episode ended. He disappeared from the room. Sam thought about checking on him, but Cas beat him to it. He got off the couch, following the sound of groans and growls down the hallway. 

“What’s going on, Dean?”

Dean’s head jumped up.” Geez, Cas. Don’t need to give me a heart attack.”

Cas rolled his eyes.” It wouldn’t matter now. We are all dead anyways.” 

“What did you want, Cas?” Dean questioned, noting the concerned look on Cas’ serious face. 

“We haven’t spoken since you know the Empty took me…” 

“Cas…” 

“Dean… we need to talk about this.”

Dean turned away, trying to leave. “We better go back to the others.”

Cas grabbed his hand and said.” Dean…”

Dean sighed.” We will talk about it.” 

Cas watched as Dean walked away from him. John noticed the silence when Dean came back. He wondered what was going on. Sam tried to get Dean to talk but after many failed attempts he gave up.


	5. Phantom Traveler

After finally getting Dean to return, the show continued. Of course Dean was annoyed again. He had to rewatch what happened in the previous episodes. Cas and Dean still hadn’t brought up what was last said with them before the Empty took him. They were back on the couch. As the episode was about to come back on John kept his eye on Castiel. So this ex-Angel somehow has Dean upset. He wanted to ask what was going on but he kept his mouth shut. 

“What’s this episode called?” Sam asked. 

Jo picked up the remote and read the name of the episode on the screen.” It says here Phantom Traveler.” Sam and Dean groaned. Jo shot them a look. “What’s wrong with it?” 

They groaned again.” You’ll see.” 

INT. AIRPORT – DAY

A plane taking off is heard. A very NERVOUS MAN in a suit, GEORGE PHELPS, sits up. PHELPS checks his ticket and enters the bathroom. 

INTERCOM

Thank you for flying United Britannia Airlines.

INT. AIRPORT BATHROOM – DAY

PHELPS is leaning over the sink, splashing water on his face. A SECOND MAN comes out of the stall area and dries his hands.

SECOND MAN

Nervous flyer?

PHELPS

It's that obvious, huh?

“Why is he so nervous?” Mary questioned. 

SECOND MAN

You know, what are the odds of dying in a plane crash? I mean, what? Twenty thousand to one?

PHELPS watches him go.

PHELPS

Wow. That's, uh, really reassuring. Thank you.

Above his head, a cloud of black particles exits a vent, swirls around his head, and enters his eyes.

“Demon possession.” Bobby groaned.” Let me guess, this nervous flyer gets possessed.” 

INT. PLANE – DAY

PILOT

Thanks.

The PILOT, CHUCK, turns and addresses a FLIGHT ATTENDANT, AMANDA.

CHUCK

Amanda, how are you today?

AMANDA

I'm doing just fine, Chuck.

AMANDA addresses a PASSENGER.

AMANDA

Welcome aboard. 15C towards the back of the plane, on the right.

PASSENGER

Thank you.

AMANDA addresses PHELPS.

AMANDA

Have a nice flight, sir.

PHELPS turns, and we and AMANDA see that his eyes are completely black, even the whites.

“I told you.” Grumbled the junkyard dog. 

PHELPS

Oh, I'm counting on it.

AMANDA blinks several times, watching PHELPS, and shakes her head.

AMANDA

Um...uh, 11F, that's the middle of the plane, on...

PASSENGER 2

Thank you.

AMANDA

...the left.

INT. PLANE – DAY

COPILOT

In just a few minutes our flight crew will begin room service in the cabin...

PHELPS turns to his seatmate.

PHELPS

Excuse me. Do you know how long we've been up?

WOMAN

Oh, uh...

The WOMAN checks her watch.

WOMAN

About forty minutes.

PHELPS

Wow. Time really does fly, huh? Excuse me. I've got to stretch my legs.

PHELPS gets up, squeezes past the WOMAN, and heads to the back of the plane. When he reaches the rear exit, he grasps the release handle. A YOUNG MAN in an aisle seat, MAX JAFFEY, notices him.

MAX

Hey, what the hell are you doing?!

PHELPS turns to look at MAX, eyes black again, then rips the door open. He goes flying out the window, the door flies off tearing half a wing off the plane, and the plane goes down. AMANDA struggles to get to a seat and, after the oxygen masks deploy, to get one over her face. MAX, CHUCK, and the COPILOT already have them on.

Cas looked at the screen and saw the scene change. It opened with starring credits or whatever those are. He didn’t understand that. 

INT. MOTEL ROOM – DAY

DEAN is asleep on his stomach. As the door opens, DEAN awakens and slips a hand under his pillow for a weapon. As he turns to look, he sees SAM entering, carrying coffee and pastries.

SAM

Morning, sunshine.

DEAN

What time is it?

SAM

Uh, it's about five forty-five.

DEAN

In the morning?

SAM

Yep.

DEAN

Where does the day go?

DEAN sits up.

“That’s early.” Jo remarked as Dean on TV sat up in the bed. 

DEAN

Did you get any sleep last night?

SAM

Yeah, I grabbed a couple hours.

DEAN

Liar. 'Cause I was up at three, and you were watching a George Foreman infomercial.

SAM

Hey, what can I say? It's riveting TV.

DEAN

When was the last time you got a good night's sleep?

SAM

I don't know, a little while, I guess. It's not a big deal.

DEAN

Yeah, it is.

SAM

Look, I appreciate your concern—

Sam laughed.” You’re still that way with me.” Dean rolled his eyes. 

“I’m sorry that I’m a caring brother.” He said sarcastically. Sam’s eyes blinked back in shock. “I’m sorry, Dean I should’ve been nicer to you.” Dean shrugged his comment off and began watching the screen again. Although he didn’t want to watch it, he knew they had no choice. All because of Gabriel and his games. 

DEAN

Oh, I'm not concerned about you. It's your job to keep my ass alive, so I need you sharp.

“Liar.” Sam added.

SAM shrugs.

DEAN

Seriously, are you still having nightmares about Jess?

Everybody in the room noticed the tenseness in Sam whenever Jess and Nightmares were brought up. It was usually in the same sentence. 

SAM crosses the room, sits on the other bed, and hands a coffee to DEAN.

SAM

Yeah. But it's not just her. It's everything. I just forgot, you know? This job. Man, it gets to you.

DEAN

You can't let it. You can't bring it home like that.

SAM

So, what? All this it...never keeps you up at night?

DEAN shakes his head.

SAM

Never? You're never afraid?

DEAN

No, not really.

SAM reaches under DEAN'S pillow to pull out a large hunting knife and holds it up as evidence.

DEAN takes the knife back.

DEAN

That's not fear. That is precaution.

Bobby smirked.” You can’t ever turn your back.” 

Dean looked at his other father and nodded.” Always have to be prepared.” He agreed with Bobby and his younger self. 

SAM

All right, whatever. I'm too tired to argue.

DEAN's phone rings. He answers it.

DEAN

Hello?

“Who called you?” John asked for the first time in a while, still keeping his eyes on the ex-Angel. He’s met by the quiet eyes from his son who didn’t answer him. The scene moves straight into an office. He could see his old friend on screen and his question was answered. He could feel Bobby’s anger for him as the scene went on. 

INT. HANGAR – DAY

JERRY

Thanks for making the trip so quick. I ought to be doing you guys a favor, not the other way around. Dean and your dad really helped me out.

“You met Jerry?” The boys nodded, keeping their answer short. 

SAM

Yeah, he told me. It was a poltergeist?

MAN

Poltergeist? Man, I loved that movie.

JERRY

Hey, nobody's talking to you. Keep walking. Damn right it was a poltergeist, practically tore our house apart. Tell you something, if it wasn't for you and your dad, I probably wouldn't be alive. Your dad said you were off at college. Is that right?

SAM

Yeah, I was. I'm—taking some time off.

JERRY

Well, he was real proud of you. I could tell. He talked about you all the time.

SAM

He did?

JERRY

Yeah, you bet he did. Oh, hey, you know I tried to get a hold of him, but I couldn't. How's he doing, anyway?

DEAN

He's, um, wrapped up in a job right now.

JERRY

Well, we're missing the old man, but we get Sam. Even trade, huh?

DEAN laughs.

SAM

No, not by a long shot.

JERRY

I got something I want you guys to hear.

The women in the room kept their eyes on the TV. 

INT. OFFICE – DAY

JERRY

I listened to this. And, well, it sounded like it was up your alley.

JERRY puts a CD in a drive.

JERRY

Normally I wouldn't have access to this. It's the cockpit voice recorder for United Britannia flight 2485. It was one of ours.

RECORDING

Mayday! Mayday! Repeat! This is United Britania 2485—immediate instruction help! United Britanis 2485, I copy your message—May be experiencing some mechanical failure...

There is a loud whooshing sound.

JERRY

Took off from here, crashed about two hundred miles south. Now, they're saying mechanical failure. Cabin depressurized somehow. Nobody knows why. Over a hundred people on board. Only seven got out alive. Pilot was one. His name is Chuck Lambert. He's a good friend of mine. Chuck is, uh...well, he's pretty broken up about it. Like it was his fault.

SAM

You don't think it was?

JERRY

No, I don't.

SAM

Jerry, we're gonna need passenger manifests, um, a list of survivors.

JERRY

All right.

DEAN

And, uh, any way we can take a look at the wreckage?

JERRY

The other stuff is no problem. But the wreckage...fellas, the NTSB has it locked down in an evidence warehouse. No way I've got that kind of clearance.

DEAN frowns.

DEAN

No problem.

Mary took note of her son's tactics and knew that growing up a hunter wasn’t easy for them. So far as she watched she learned more about John. She was on the fence on what to say to her husband. No. Not at any means was she happy about how he raised their children. 

EXT. HOSPITAL – DAY

The Impala is parked in front of the gate to a building with a sign out front reading RIVERFRONT PSYCHIATRIC HOSPITAL.

MAX is walking with a cane between SAM and DEAN.

MAX

I don't understand. I already spoke with Homeland Security.

DEAN

Right. Some new information has come up. So if you could just answer a couple questions...

“This Max… he’s from the plane?” Both boys didn’t reply. 

SAM

Just before the plane went down, did you notice anything...unusual?

MAX

Like what?

DEAN

Strange lights, weird noises, maybe. Voices.

MAX

No, nothing.

DEAN

Mr. Joffey—

MAX

Jaffey.

“You boys have been dealing with demons since before finding your father.” Bobby shot their father a glare. All John’s mistakes on parenting never spilled passed him. 

John looked down at his feet, feeling the heat from Mary’s eyes on the back of his neck. 

DEAN

Jaffey. You checked yourself in here, right?

MAX nods.

DEAN

Can I ask why?

MAX

I was a little stressed. I survived a plane crash.

DEAN

Uh huh. And that's what terrified you? That's what you were afraid of?

MAX

I...I don't want to talk about this anymore.

DEAN

See, I think maybe you did see something up there. We need to know what.

MAX

No. No, I was...delusional. Seeing things.

DEAN

He was seeing things.

SAM

It's okay. Then just tell us what you thought you saw, please.

MAX

There was...this—man. And, uh, he had these...eyes—these, uh...black eyes. And I saw him—or I thought I saw him...

DEAN

What?

MAX

He opened the emergency exit. But that's...that's impossible, right? I mean, I looked it up. There's something like two tons of pressure on that door.

DEAN

Yeah.

SAM

This man, uh, did he seem to appear and disappear rapidly? It would look something like a mirage?

MAX

What are you, nuts?

SAM tilts his head.

MAX

He was a passenger. He was sitting right in front of me.

INT. PHELPS HOUSE – DAY

DEAN and SAM sit across from MRS. PHELPS. SAM is looking at a framed photograph.

SAM

This is your late husband?

MRS. PHELPS

Yes, that was my George.

DEAN

And you said he was a...dentist?

MRS. PHELPS

Mm-hm. He was headed to a convention in Denver. Do you know that he was petrified to fly? For him to go like that...

SAM

How long were you married?

MRS. PHELPS

Thirteen years.

SAM

In all that time, did you ever notice anything...strange about him, anything out of the ordinary?

Cas frowned on confusion. He didn’t understand what Sam was getting at about the flying. John and Bobby all agreed for once that Sam was on the right track. It’s a miracle that those older fools agreed on something. 

MRS. PHELPS

Well...uh, he had acid reflux, if that's what you mean.

DEAN and SAM looks at each other.

EXT. PHELPS HOUSE – DAY

SAM and DEAN come down the stairs out front.

SAM

I mean it goes without saying. It just doesn't make any sense.

DEAN

A middle-aged dentist with an ulcer is not exactly evil personified. You know what we need to do is get inside that NTSB warehouse, check out the wreckage.

SAM

Okay. But if we're gonna go that route, we'd better look the part.

The scene changed again causing everyone in the room to get quiet. 

EXT. AIRPORT TARMAC – DAY

The COPILOT is waiting by a small plane; CHUCK, looking cheerful and relaxed, approaches.

CHUCK

I'm ready. Let's do this.

“He’s too happy to be on that plane.” Jo commented as she took interest. 

The COPILOT, confused, laughs and follows CHUCK to the plane.

INT. PLANE IN FLIGHT – DAY

COPILOT

How you feeling?

CHUCK

I feel great.

COPILOT

You'll be back flying jumbos before you know it.

CHUCK

I hope so. How long we been up?

COPILOT

Uh...almost forty minutes.

CHUCK

Wow. Time really does fly.

CHUCK suddenly dives the plane towards the ground.

COPILOT

What are you doing?

CHUCK elbows the COPILOT in the face. CHUCK's eyes are black.

EXT. ROAD – DAY

A tractor is trundling by as the plane suddenly appears, crashing into a telephone pole and then the ground.

“There goes another plane.” Mary said sadly as she kept her eyes on the TV. 

Cas sighs before turning to Dean.” Is this why you hate flying?” Jo snorted. 

“You don’t fly?” 

Dean rolled his eyes.” Yeah and I don’t need to fly when you can drive.” 

INT. AIRPORT – NIGHT

DEAN and SAM rush into the airport and check the Departure board.

SAM

Right there. They're boarding in thirty minutes.

DEAN

Okay. We still have some cards to play. We need to find a phone.

DEAN picks up a courtesy phone.

VOICE

Airport Services.

“Why is everything automated?” Mary asked curiously. 

“It’s worse in our time.” Sam and Dean replied. 

Bobby nodded. “They have this thing called Siri.” Mary and John raised their eyebrows. 

DEAN

Hi. Gate thirteen.

VOICE

Who are you calling, sir?

DEAN

I'm trying to contact an Amanda Walker. She's a flight attendant on flight, um...flight 4-2-4.

INT. AIRPORT, GATE 13 – NIGHT

PA VOICE

Amanda Walker, Amanda Walker, you have a phone call. White courtesy phone, gate thirteen.

AMANDA approaches the gate, hearing the announcement. She picks up the phone.

INT. AIRPORT – NIGHT and INT. AIRPORT, GATE 13 – NIGHT, alternating

DEAN

Come on.

AMANDA

This is Amanda Walker.

DEAN

Miss Walker. Hi, this is Dr. James Hetfield from St. Francis Memorial Hospital. We have a Karen Walker here.

AMANDA

Karen?

Mary scolded.” Dean. Fake emergency?” 

Dean shrugged, innocently. “I had to get her off the plane that was doomed to crash.” 

DEAN

Nothing serious, just a minor car accident, but she was injured, so—

AMANDA

Wa—wait, that's impossible. I just got off the phone with her.

DEAN pauses.

DEAN

You what?

AMANDA

Five minutes ago. She's at her house, cramming for a final. Who is this?

DEAN

Uh, well...there must be some mistake.

AMANDA

And how would you even know I was here?

SAM goes around DEAN to try to hear what's going on.

AMANDA

Is this one of Vince's friends?

DEAN

Guilty as charged.

AMANDA

Wow. This is unbelievable.

DEAN

He's really sorry.

AMANDA

Well, you tell him to mind his own business and stay out of my life, okay?

DEAN

Yes, but...he really needs to see you tonight, so—

AMANDA

No, I'm sorry. It's too late.

DEAN

Don't be like that. Come on. The guy's a mess. Really. It's pathetic.

AMANDA

Really?

DEAN

Oh, yeah.

AMANDA

Look, I've got to go. Um...tell him to call me when I land.

AMANDA hangs up.

DEAN

No, no. Wait, Amanda. Amanda!

“Balls.” Bobby cursed. “What are ya Idjits going to do now?” 

AMANDA heads for the plane, greeting coworkers.

AMANDA

How are you? Hey, Bob.

The black cloud comes out of a vent, then goes back in.

“Uh-oh.” Ellen muttered. “I predict someone is going to be possessed.” 

INT. AIRPORT CHECK-IN AREA – NIGHT

DEAN

Damn it! So close.

INTERCOM

Thank you for flying United Britannia Airlines.

SAM

All right, it's time for plan B. We're getting on that plane.

DEAN

Whoa, whoa, now just hold on a second.

DEAN is wide-eyed.

SAM

Dean, that plane is leaving with over a hundred passengers on board, and if we're right, that plane is gonna crash.

DEAN

I know.

SAM

Okay. So we're getting on the plane, we need to find that demon and exorcise it. I'll get the tickets. You get whatever you can out of the trunk. Whatever that will make it through the security. Meet me back here in five minutes.

DEAN just looks at him anxiously.

“Dean…” Dean didn’t say anything. 

SAM

Are you okay?

DEAN

No, not really.

SAM

What? What's wrong?

DEAN

Well, I kind of have this problem with, uh...

SAM

Flying?

John nodded.” Yeah. Dean doesn’t do flying.” 

Dean rolled his eyes.” Why does everybody have to make a comment on flying.”

DEAN

It's never really been an issue until now.

SAM

You're joking, right?

DEAN

Do I look like I'm joking? Why do you think I drive everywhere, Sam?

SAM

All right. Uh, I'll go.

“What?!” John and Mary shouted staring at their youngest. 

DEAN

What?

SAM

I'll do this one on my own.

DEAN

What are you, nuts? You said it yourself, the plane's gonna crash.

“I wasn’t nuts, we needed to save these people.” Sam

Defended. 

Dean replied.” Yeah, and also get killed in the process, no thank you, Sammy!” 

SAM

Dean, we can do it together, or I can do this one by myself. I'm not seeing a third option, here.

DEAN

Come on! Really? Man…

“Still hate flying, Man.” Dean groaned as the screen flashed black.

INT. PLANE – NIGHT

INTERCOM

Flight attendants, please cross-check doors before departure.

DEAN, in the aisle seat, is anxiously reading the safety card.

SAM

Just try to relax.

DEAN

Just try to shut up.

The plane takes off, with DEAN jumping at every rumble and sound. SAM smirks.

“Samuel.” Mary’s voice made Sam’s ears cringe.” You shouldn’t tease your brother. He has fear of flying. Leave him be.” 

Bobby chuckled at Sam’s face. “She told you!” 

“Robert, don’t make me get Karen!” She threatened. Bobby shut his mouth. “That’s what I thought.” She smirked knowing she had him in a corner. 

INT. PLANE IN FLIGHT – NIGHT

DEAN is leaning back, humming to himself. SAM looks over.

SAM

You're humming Metallica?

Mary glared her eyes. Sam slouched on the couch, avoiding his mom’s eyes. John just smiled fondly. 

DEAN

Calms me down.

Mary smirked.” Rock calms you down when you were a baby and nothing has changed.” Dean blushed as he felt Cas’ eyes on him. He knew that Castiel was going to ask what she meant. He beat him to it. He whispered into his ear.” I’ll tell you later.” Cas nodded, smiling before he began to whisper.” Dean…” Dean held up his hand.” We will talk.” Cas starts growing annoyed, even upset. “When? Dean, we need to talk about what I said.” 

“Not here, Cas.” Cas groaned quietly to himself. He knew that Dean heard him. He saw the sympathetic look in his green eyes. 

Nobody was really paying attention to Dean and Cas’ conversation only because they couldn’t hear it. John had noticed the tension in the ex-angel’s shoulder. It caused him to wonder what was going on. 

SAM

Look, man, I get you're nervous, all right? But you got to stay focused.

DEAN

Okay.

SAM

I mean, we got thirty-two minutes and counting to track this thing down, or whoever it's possessing, anyway, and perform a full-on exorcism.

DEAN

Yeah, on a crowded plane. That's gonna be easy.

SAM

Just take it one step at a time, all right? Now, who is it possessing?

DEAN

It's usually gonna be somebody with some sort of weakness, you know, a chink in the armor that the demon can worm through. Somebody with an addiction or some sort of emotional distress.

SAM

Well, this is Amanda's first flight after the crash. If I were her, I'd be pretty messed up.

DEAN

Mm-hm.

DEAN turns to a FLIGHT ATTENDANT, who is not AMANDA.

DEAN

Excuse me. Are you Amanda?

FLIGHT ATTENDANT

No, I'm not.

DEAN

Oh, my mistake.

FLIGHT ATTENDANT

Mm-hm.

DEAN looks to the back of the plane to AMANDA.

DEAN

All right, well, that's got to be Amanda back there, so I'll go talk to her, and, uh, I'll get a read on her mental state.

SAM

What if she's already possessed?

DEAN

There's ways to test that.

DEAN goes into his bag and comes out with a Virgin Mary-shaped bottle of water.

DEAN

I brought holy water.

SAM

No.

SAM snatches the bottle and tucks it inside his hoodie.

SAM

I think we can go more subtle. If she's possessed, she'll flinch at the name of God.

DEAN

Oh. Nice.

DEAN turns to go.

SAM

Hey.

DEAN

What?

SAM

Say it in Latin.

DEAN

I know.

DEAN leaves again.

SAM

Okay. Hey!

DEAN

What?!

SAM

Uh, in Latin, it's "Christo".

“You forgot how?”

Sam shrugged.” I didn’t forget. I just… it doesn’t matter.” He caught his father’s judging eyes. John rolled his eyes. “That’s what happens when you go to college.” 

Mary halted.” What did you just say to him?” John’s eyes flickered. “I better not have heard what I thought.” 

John’s eyes moved away. “I-I-“

Mary’s hand went up.” I don’t want to hear it, John. So far for what I’ve seen is that you have been hard on Sam. And still are apparently.” She scoffed. 

DEAN

Dude, I know! I'm not an idiot!

DEAN makes his way to the back of the plane, thumping a seat once after the plane shakes.

COPILOT

Ladies and gentlemen, this is your first officer speaking...

AMANDA is fussing with the drink cart and napkins.

DEAN

Hi.

AMANDA

Hi. Can I help you with something?

DEAN

Oh, no. I'm just a bit of an uneasy flier. It makes me feel better to walk around a little bit.

AMANDA

Oh, it happens to the best of us.

DEAN

Of course, you being a stewardess, I guess flying comes easy to you.

AMANDA laughs.

AMANDA

You'd be surprised.

DEAN

Really? You're a nervous flier?

AMANDA

Yeah, maybe, little bit.

DEAN

How is it that, being a stewardess, you're scared to fly?

AMANDA

Kind of a long story.

DEAN

Right. I'm sorry for asking.

AMANDA

It's okay.

DEAN

You ever consider other employment?

AMANDA

No. Look, everybody's scared of something. I just, uh...I'm not gonna let it hold me back.

DEAN

Huh.

AMANDA

So...

DEAN, quietly

Christo.

AMANDA

I'm sorry. Did you say something?

DEAN hesitates.

DEAN

Christo?

AMANDA

I—I didn't, I didn't...

DEAN

Yeah, nothing. Never mind.

DEAN returns to his seat.

AMANDA

Okay.

DEAN

All right, well, she's got to be the most well-adjusted person on the planet.

SAM

You said "Christo"?

DEAN

Yeah.

SAM

And?

DEAN

There's no demon in her. There's no demon getting in her.

SAM

So, if it's on the plane, it can be anyone. Anywhere.

The plane shakes.

DEAN

Come on! That can't be normal!

Cas squeezed his shoulder gently.” It’s okay.”

Dean rolled his eyes.” You do know that I’m not on a plane anymore.” 

Cas’ hand left his shoulder.” I was just trying to make you feel better.” He deflated as a sad frown appeared on his mouth. 

SAM

Hey, hey, it's just a little turbulence.

DEAN

Sam, this plane is going to crash, okay? So quit treating me like I'm friggin' four.

The horror in their eyes appeared again. All the jokes and anger they had forgotten that the plane was set to crash and the boys were on it. 

SAM

You need to calm down.

DEAN

Well, I'm sorry I can't.

SAM

Yes, you can.

DEAN

Dude, stow the touchy-feely, self-help yoga crap, it's not helping.

SAM

Listen, if you're panicked, you're wide open to demonic possession, so you need to calm yourself down. Right now.

DEAN takes a long, slow breath.

SAM

Good. Now, I found an exorcism in here that I think is gonna work. The Rituale Romanum.

DEAN

What do we have to do?

SAM

It's two parts. The first part expels the demon from the victim's body. It makes it manifest, which actually makes it more powerful.

DEAN

More powerful?

SAM

Yeah.

DEAN

How?

SAM

Well, it doesn't need to possess someone anymore. It can just wreak havoc on its own.

DEAN

Oh. And why is that a good thing?

SAM

Well, because the second part sends the bastard back to hell once and for all.

DEAN

First things first, we got to find it.

DEAN walks slowly up the aisle with his EMF meter, getting odd looks but no readings. SAM suddenly claps him on the shoulder, and he jumps.

DEAN

Ah! Don't do that.

SAM

Anything?

DEAN

No, nothing. How much time we got?

SAM

Fifteen minutes. Maybe we missed somebody.

DEAN

Maybe the thing's just not on the plane.

SAM

You believe that?

DEAN

Well, I will if you will.

DEAN looks down as the EMF meter spikes. The COPILOT exits the bathroom and heads towards the cockpit.

SAM

What? What is it?

DEAN

Christo.

The COPILOT turns slowly to face them. His eyes are black.

The COPILOT goes into the cockpit. DEAN looks at SAM.

“It’s happening.” Jo blustered out as Dean looked at Sam on the TV. 

SAM and DEAN head to the back of the plane towards Amanda.

SAM

She's not gonna believe this.

DEAN

Twelve minutes, dude.

AMANDA

Oh, hi. Flight's not too bumpy for you, I hope.

DEAN

Actually, that's kind of what we need to talk to you about.

SAM closes the curtain.

AMANDA

Um, okay. What can I do for you?

DEAN

All right, this is gonna sound nuts, but we just don't have time for the whole "the truth is out there" speech right now.

SAM

All right, look, we know you were on flight 2485.

AMANDA's smile disappears.

AMANDA

Who are you guys?

SAM

Now, we've spoken to some of the other survivors. We know something brought down that plane and it wasn't a mechanical failure.

“This poor flight attendant.” Ellen said sadly. 

DEAN

We need your help because we need to stop it from happening again. Here. Now.

AMANDA

I'm sorry, I—I'm very busy. I have to go back—

She tries to brush past DEAN, who stops her. 

“She’s scared.” 

DEAN

Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa. Wait a second. I'm not gonna hurt you, okay? But listen to me, uh...The pilot in 2485, Chuck Lambert. He's dead.

AMANDA

Wait. What? What, Chuck is dead?

DEAN

He died in a plane crash. Now, that's two plane crashes in two months. That doesn't strike you as strange?

AMANDA

I—

SAM

Look, there was something wrong with 2485. Now maybe you sensed it, maybe you didn't. But there's something wrong with this flight, too.

DEAN

Amanda, you have to believe us.

AMANDA

On...on 2485, there was this man. He...had these eyes.

SAM

Yes. That's exactly what we're talking about.

AMANDA

I don't understand, what are you asking me to do?

DEAN

Okay. The copilot, we need you to bring him back here.

AMANDA

Why? What does he have to do with anything?

DEAN

Don't have time to explain. We just need to talk to him. Okay?

AMANDA

How am I supposed to go in the cockpit and get the copilot—

SAM

Do whatever it takes. Tell him there's something broken back here, whatever will get him out of that cockpit.

AMANDA

Do you know that I could lose my job if you—

DEAN

Okay, well you're gonna lose a lot more if you don't help us out.

AMANDA hesitates.

AMANDA

Okay.

AMANDA leaves and goes to the cockpit. She knocks on the door and says something inaudible to the copilot, who follows her back. SAM pulls out the holy water. DEAN pulls out John's journal and hands it to SAM, who opens it.

COPILOT

Yeah, what's the problem?

DEAN punches him in the face, knocking him down. He pins him down and puts duct tape over his mouth.

AMANDA

Wait. What are you doing? You said you were just gonna talk to him.

DEAN

We are gonna talk to him.

DEAN splashes holy water on his skin, which sizzles.

“I called it!” Jo hollered,” I knew it was someone on the plane.” 

AMANDA

Oh, my god. What's wrong with him?

“He’s possessed, Sweetie.” Ellen stated. 

SAM

Look. We need you calm. We need you outside the curtain.

AMANDA

Well, I don't underst—I don't know—

SAM

Don't let anybody in, okay? Can you do that? Can you do that? Amanda?

AMANDA

Okay. Okay.

AMANDA leaves.

DEAN

Hurry up, Sam. I don't know how much longer I can hold him.

SAM

Regna terrae, cantate Deo, psallite Domino—

The DEMON breaks free briefly and hits them both until DEAN manages to subdue him again. SAM picks up where he left off. The DEMON knocks DEAN off again and pulls the tape off his mouth. He grabs SAM by the collar.

DEMON

I know what happened to your girlfriend! She must have died screaming! Even now, she's burning!

DEAN recovers and hits the DEMON as SAM sits there, stunned.

DEAN

Sam!

SAM recovers and begins reading again. He puts the book down and helps DEAN pin down the DEMON, who kicks the book up the aisle.

SAM

I got him.

The DEMON exits the COPILOT's body and disappears into a vent.

SAM

Where'd it go?

DEAN

It's in the plane. Hurry up. We got to finish it.

John groaned.” It’s in the vents. It could be anyone at this point.” 

EXT. PLANE – NIGHT and INT. PLANE – NIGHT, alternating

The plane suddenly dips and heaves violently. SAM struggles to retrieve the book as DEAN splays himself against the exit door, screaming.

SAM manages to grab the book and reads the rest of the exorcism. A bright electrical charge runs through the entire plane, which then levels out.

Various people ask if everyone's okay. AMANDA sighs in relief. DEAN comes out from behind the curtain. SAM stands up.

Everyone blew out the breath they were holding. It was all over and everybody was safe. The boys saved the day. 

INT. AIRPORT - NIGHT

The passengers from the flight are disembarking to an area milling with uniformed agents (PARAMEDIC, FBI, FAA, etc). The COPILOT is seated in a wheelchair with a blanket wrapped around him, being questioned by an FAA AGENT.

FAA AGENT

Sir, can you tell me what happened?

COPILOT

I don't know. I was walking through the airport, then it all goes blank. I don't even remember getting on the plane.

AMANDA is being questioned by another agent.

FBI AGENT

Anything else?

AMANDA

No, that's all.

She sees SAM and DEAN standing across the way and mouths "Thank you". They nod.

DEAN

Let's get out of here.

DEAN and SAM head for the exit.

DEAN

You okay?

SAM stops and turns.

SAM

Dean, it knew about Jessica.

DEAN

Sam, these things, they, they read minds. They lie. All right? That's all it was.

“Dean’s right.” Bobby said as Sam stayed quiet. 

SAM

Yeah.

DEAN

Come on.

EXT. AIRPORT – DAY

JERRY

Nobody knows what you guys did, but I do. A lot of people could have been killed.

JERRY shakes their hands.

JERRY

Your dad's gonna be real proud.

SAM

We'll see you around, Jerry.

DEAN begins to head off.

DEAN

You know, Jerry.

JERRY

Yeah.

DEAN

I meant to ask you, how did you get my cellphone number, anyway? I've only had it for like six months.

JERRY

Your dad gave it to me.

John’s face turned guilty as everybody but the boys looked at him. 

SAM

What?

DEAN

When did you talk to him?

JERRY

I mean, I didn't exactly talk to him, but I called his number. His voice message said to give you a call. Thanks again, guys.

JERRY leaves.

EXT. AIRPORT ACCESS – DAY

A plane with a red maple leaf on the tail flies overhead.

SAM

This doesn't make any sense, man. I've called Dad's number like fifty times. It's been out of service.

DEAN dials a number. As the voice message begins, he turns it so SAM can hear too.

JOHN

This is John Winchester. I can't be reached. If this is an emergency, call my son, Dean. 785-555-0179. He can help.

SAM fumes and gets in the car. DEAN follows, and they drive off.

Mary smacked John across the face. “You asshole, John. You had time to change your voicemail but not enough time to make a damn fucking call to your sons!” 

John’s eyes squeezed shut as he held his red cheek with his hand. His eyes opened again and saw the anger in Mary’s orbitals. Ellen had to hold back a chuckle at the sight. John deserved that. And so did John Winchester. He knew that slap was nothing compared on what Hell was like. Mary’s wrath was just getting started. It was going to just get worse as the episodes rolled on. 

“Mary…”

Her hand goes up again.” Shut your mouth. I don’t wanna hear it!” 

The room goes silent and the new DVD starts to play…. 

  
  


Xxx—xxx

The drama is starting up in Heaven. Mary is starting to find out what John’s acting like with her own eyes. Dean’s and Cas still need to have the talk. More is coming soon. I’m sorry it’s a slow update. I’ve been really busy at work lately. I started a new job last week. I’m happy to say that this chapter is up now and I should be starting the new one before I go to work tonight. 


	6. Bloody Mary

The room goes silent and the new DVD starts to play…. Mary’s anger slowly vanished but still simmered in her stomach. Bobby had a new liking for Mary Winchester. He’s been wanting someone to slap John for ages and now it finally has happened. Nobody asked what episode was about to play. They knew it wasn’t the time for asking. They heard Sam groan at the screen. And they already had a bad feeling about this one. 

Toledo, Ohio

INT. SHOEMAKER LIVING ROOM – NIGHT

Three GIRLS are laughing, gathered around a table with candles. The candlelight is the only light.

GIRL 1

Okay, your turn, truth or dare?

LILY

Truth.

GIRL 1

Do you want to make out with Benji Swartz?

GIRL 2 laughs.

LILY

Dare.

GIRL 1

Okay, lame. You have to...say "Bloody Mary" in the bathroom.

LILY

Is that the best you can come up with?

GIRL 2

Who's Bloody Mary?

GIRL 1

She's this witch.

“Don’t tell me they are doing the legend of Bloody Mary.” Mary stated. 

“I thought that was a rumor.” Bobby murmered. 

LILY

I heard she was a lady killed in a car crash.

GIRL 1

It doesn't matter who she is. Point is, if you say her name three times in the bathroom mirror she appears...and scratches your eyes out!

LILY and GIRL 2 jump.

GIRL 2

So why would anyone say it?

LILY

Because it isn't real.

LILY gets up, and GIRL 1 hands her a candle.

GIRL 1

No turning on the lights, and remember...three times.

INT. BATHROOM – NIGHT

LILY opens the bathroom door. She looks at the shadows on the wall, then closes the door and puts the candle down in front of the mirror.

LILY

Bloody Mary. This is so stupid. Bloody Mary.

The candle flickers. LILY looks at it. A long pause.

LILY

Bloody Mary.

A pause. A loud noise. LILY shrieks. Pounding on the door.

EXT. HALLWAY – NIGHT

LILY opens the door to find GIRLS 1 and 2, laughing.

GIRL 1

Scared ya.

LILY

You guys are jerks.

“Ugh, Boys are jerks!” Jo exclaimed as true disgust crossed over her face. 

“Not of us are, Jo!” Dean announced as an offended look fell upon his face. 

She stuck out her tongue.” I said Boys not the Winchesters.” 

Ellen looked at her daughter.” Joanna!”

“Sorry, mom.” Quietly muttered Jo. 

STEVEN

Lily.

LILY looks up to the top of the stairs, where she sees her father, STEVEN SHOEMAKER.

STEVEN

Do you mind keeping it down?

LILY

Sorry, Daddy.

GIRLS 1 & 2

Sorry, Mr. Shoemaker.

STEVEN heads upstairs. He passes several mirrors; each has BLOODY MARY.

The group’s eyes widened. 

“He’s the victim.” Predicted Ellen. 

INT. UPSTAIRS BATHROOM – NIGHT

STEVEN takes some pills out of the bathroom medicine cabinet and closes the cabinet, revealing another mirror. He pops the pills in his mouth, then looks closer at the mirror, noticing some scratches under his eye.

INT. LIVING ROOM – DAY

LILY and both GIRLS are giggling together.

GIRL 2

You so like him!

DONNA, LILY's older sister, comes in the front door.

DONNA

Hey, geek. You guys having fun?

LILY

You're out past curfew.

DONNA

Thanks, Dad.

DONNA goes upstairs.

INT. UPSTAIRS HALLWAY – NIGHT

A pool of blood coming out from under the bathroom door. DONNA rounds the corner and sees it, stops, then starts forward more slowly. She hesitantly pushes open the bathroom door, revealing a great deal more blood. DONNA screams.

“Oh god… that’s horrible.” Ash gagged. 

INT. STANFORD APARTMENT – NIGHT

The entire scene is tinted blue.

SAM lies on the bed, eyes closed. JESS is on the ceiling. Blood drips on SAM's forehead. He opens his eyes and sees her.

John’s stomach rolled. Mary felt the hot heat on her body from the flames. “It’s a dream.” Sam quietly nodded his head. 

JESS

Why, Sam? Why, Sam?

SAM

No!

JESS bursts into flame.

JESS

Why, Sam? Why, Sam?

“Why is she saying your name like that?” Sam and Dean shrugged. 

INT. IMPALA – DAY

DEAN

Sam, wake up.

SAM wakes, confused. He sits up and looks around. He's sitting shotgun in the Impala, which is parked in front of a large building.

SAM

I take it I was having a nightmare.

“Another?” Mary winced. “How many did you have?”

DEAN

Yeah, another one.

SAM

Hey, at least I got some sleep.

DEAN

You know, sooner or later we're gonna have to talk about this.

SAM

Are we here?

DEAN

Yup. Welcome to Toledo, Ohio.

SAM picks up a newspaper with STEVEN SHOEMAKER's obituary circled.

SHOEMAKER, Steven

The Shoemaker family is sad to announce the sudden death of their beloved husband and father Steven Shoemaker. Steven was 46. A short service will be held on Wednesday, [...] 31 at 2:00 p.m. at the Toledo [...] and cherish you [...] Your [...]

SAM

So what do you think really happened to this guy?

DEAN

That's what we're gonna find out. Let’s go.

DEAN and SAM get out of the car and head up to the building.

INT. HOSPITAL – DAY

SAM and DEAN head into room 144, marked Morgue. There's two desks. The empty one has a nameplate that says Dr. D. Feiklowicz. The other one has the MORGUE TECHNICIAN.

“Morgues?” Mary shivered.” You guys?”

The brothers nodded.” Yeah… not the finest part of our job.” 

MORGUE TECH

Hey.

DEAN

Hey.

MORGUE TECH

Can I help you?

DEAN

Yeah. We're the, uh...med students.

John snorted.” Sam looks like one.” Sam glared. 

MORGUE TECH

Sorry?

DEAN

Oh, Doctor—

DEAN stumbles over the name.

DEAN

—Figlavitch didn't tell you? We talked to him on the phone. He, uh, we're from Ohio State. He's supposed to show us the Shoemaker corpse. It's for our paper.

MORGUE TECH

Well, I'm sorry, he's at lunch.

DEAN

Oh well he said, uh—oh, well, you know, it doesn't matter. You don't mind just showing us the body, do you?

MORGUE TECH

Sorry, I can't. Doc will be back in an hour. You can wait for him if you want.

DEAN

An hour? Ooh. We gotta be heading back to Columbus by then.

DEAN looks at SAM.

SAM

Yeah.

DEAN

Uh, look, man, this paper's like half our grade, so if you don't mind helping us out—

MORGUE TECH

Uh, look, man...no.

DEAN laughs a little.

DEAN turns around and mumbles.

DEAN

I'm gonna hit him in his face I swear.

SAM hits DEAN on the arm. He steps in front of DEAN and opens his wallet and pulls out some twenties. He lays a few of them, at least five, down on the MORGUE TECH's desk. The MORGUE TECH picks up the money.

MORGUE TECH

Follow me.

The MORGUE TECH gets up and leaves. DEAN grabs SAM when SAM tries to follow.

DEAN

Dude, I earned that money.

SAM

You won it in a poker game.

DEAN

Yeah.

SAM follows the MORGUE TECH.

“Poker? Gambling too, Dean?” He could see the look on his mom’s face. 

“We had to make money somehow.” 

Mary glared at her husband. “You taught them this?” John stayed quiet.” Wow. Is there anything else you want to add before I find out?” Again John didn’t say anything just kept his eyes on the TV. 

INT. MORGUE – DAY

SAM

Now the newspaper said his daughter found him. She said his eyes were bleeding.

The MORGUE TECH pulls back the sheet over STEVEN's face.

MORGUE TECH

More than that. They practically liquefied.

DEAN

Any sign of a struggle? Maybe somebody did it to him?

MORGUE TECH

Nope. Besides the daughter, he was all alone.

SAM

What's the official cause of death.

MORGUE TECH

Ah, Doc's not sure. He's thinking massive stroke, maybe an aneurysm? Something burst up in there, that's for sure.

SAM

What do you mean?

MORGUE TECH

Intense cerebral bleeding. This guy had more blood in his skull than anyone I've ever seen.

SAM

The eyes&mashwhat would cause something like that?

MORGUE TECH

Capillaries can burst. See a lot of bloodshot eyes with stroke victims.

DEAN

Yeah? You ever see exploding eyeballs?

MORGUE TECH

That's a first for me, but hey, I'm not the doctor.

“Exploding eyeballs, that's a new one, Dean.” 

“Why did his eyes like that, Dean?” Cas asked as his eyes held confusion. 

Dean sighed.” I don’t want to spoil it for you, Cas.” 

DEAN

Hey, think we could take a look at that police report? You know for, uh...our paper.

MORGUE TECH

I'm not really supposed to show you that.

SAM, annoyed, pulls out his wallet.

INT. HOSPITAL – DAY

SAM and DEAN are walking down stairs.

SAM

Might not be one of ours. Might just be some freak medical thing.

DEAN

How many times in Dad's long and varied career has it actually been a freak medical thing and not some sign of an awful supernatural death?

SAM

Uh, almost never.

DEAN

Exactly.

SAM

All right, let's go talk to the daughter.

The scene began with Sam and Dean walking into the funeral. 

INT. SHOEMAKER HOUSE – DAY

DEAN and SAM walk into the funeral. There is a picture of STEVEN SHOEMAKER on the desk. The attendees are all men in black suits and women in black dresses, except DEAN and SAM.

“Crashing weddings, funerals, I’m surprised you idjits didn’t give someone a movie idea.” 

DEAN

Feel like we're underdressed.

“You think.” Jo commented sarcastically. “You didn’t have time to buy a suit and tie.”

Dean rolled his eyes.” We had to save people, no time for playing dress up.”

Cas elbowed him.” Dean, stop.” Dean exhaled and said.” Fine.”

They keep walking through the house towards the back.

EXT. SHOEMAKER BACKYARD – DAY

A MAN points DEAN and SAM towards DONNA and LILY SHOEMAKER, who are with their friends JILL and CHARLIE.

DEAN

You must be Donna, right?

DONNA

Yeah.

SAM

Hi, uh—we're really sorry.

DONNA

Thank you.

SAM

I'm Sam, this is Dean. We worked with your dad.

DONNA looks at CHARLIE, then back at SAM and DEAN.

DONNA

You did?

DEAN

Yeah. This whole thing. I mean, a stroke.

CHARLIE

I don't think she really wants to talk about this right now

DONNA

It's okay. I'm okay.

DEAN

Were there any symptoms? Dizziness? Migraines?

DONNA

No.

“No symptoms. Maybe Bloody Mary didn’t have any for her victims.” 

LILY turns around.

LILY

That's because it wasn't a stroke.

DONNA

Lily, don't say that.

SAM

What?

DONNA

I'm sorry, she's just upset.

LILY

No, it happened because of me.

DONNA

Sweetie, it didn't.

SAM

Lily.

SAM gets down on eye level with LILY.

SAM

Why would you say something like that?

LILY

Right before he died, I said it.

SAM

You said what?

LILY

Bloody Mary, three times in the bathroom mirror.

A pause.

LILY

She took his eyes, that's what she does.

DONNA

That's not why Dad died. This isn't your fault.

DEAN

I think your sister's right, Lily. There's no way it could have been Bloody Mary. Your dad didn't say it, did he?

LILY

No, I don't think so.

“So… maybe she’s real.” John finished as the perplexed expression marked his features. 

INT. UPSTAIRS BATHROOM – DAY

SAM pushes the door open. There is still some dried blood on the floor.

SAM

The Bloody Mary legend...Dad ever find any evidence that it was a real thing?

DEAN

Not that I know of.

DEAN walks into the bathroom and. SAM stoops to the floor and touches the dried blood.

“Ew!” Jo screeched,” What if it had some germs on it? At least wear gloves!” 

SAM

I mean, everywhere else all over the country, kids will play Bloody Mary, and as far as we know, nobody dies from it.

Sam ignored Jo’s comment. 

DEAN

Yeah, well, maybe everywhere it's just a story, but here it's actually happening.

SAM

The place where the legend began?

DEAN shrugs and opens the medicine cabinet.

SAM

But according to the legend, the person who says B—

SAM looks at the medicine cabinet mirror, which now faces him, and closes it.

SAM

The person who says you know what gets it. But here—

DEAN

Shoemaker gets it instead, yeah.

“That’s odd. But the legend states that whoever says into the mirror gets their eyes taken out, but not in this case I guess.” Jo frowned in confusion. She had heard about Bloody Mary from some girls at school when growing up. Her mom told her to never mess with evil so she never said the words. At least to a mirror. 

SAM

Right.

DEAN

Never heard anything like that before. Still, the guy did die right in front of the mirror, and the daughter's right. The way the legend goes, you know who scratches your eyes out.

SAM

It's worth checking in to.

INT. UPSTAIRS HALLWAY – DAY

A woman visible from knees down approaches.

“That’s horrifying.” A voice blurted out. 

They turned and their eyes met Charlie Bradbury. The brothers pulled Charlie into a big hug. After they broke their embrace. She was introduced into everyone in the room. Sam patted the seat next him. 

“Ch--“ She cut him off. “It wasn’t your fault, Sam. I knew what I was doing when I got into the Book Of the Damned. Rowena warned me. She was trying me nuts and I had to leave. Unfortunately it led to my death.” 

Sam’s eyes welled with the tears he’s trying to keep from falling. “I’m still sorry. Dean was so pissed.”

Charlie’ eyes followed over to Dean.” Is this true?” 

Dean shyly nodded.” I was wrong, but yes what Sam said is the truth.” 

Charlie sat down on the sofa next to Sam and leaned against her guy best friend. “What are we watching?”

“Supernatural.” Dean grumbled. 

Her eyes widened with shock.” Like the books?” 

John and Mary’s face grew confused. “Books?” 

Dean waved their comment off. “Yes. Like the damn books. I got away from Chuck but I still have to watch a show about my life!” 

“Ok-kay, catch me up.” Charlie says slowly, trying not to set Dean off. He’s pretty grumpy, she thought as someone pressed play. “So far, I’m Mary by the way!”

“Sam and Dean’s mom, I’ve heard a lot about you.”

Mary smiled.” I hope good things.”

Charlie smiled back.” Don’t worry, they were good.” 

“Anyways an archangel Gabriel that Dean hates or is annoyed with gave us this DVD set as a gift. We’ve watched four episodes about the boy’s life.”

“So basically the book but with visuals?”

Mary shrugged.” I guess.” She was unsure what the book was. 

“The books are written by Carver Edlund who is actually a prophet; Chuck Shirley. He prefers to be called Chuck.” 

“He’s a phony.” Dean grumbled angrily, clenching his teeth. 

“Ignore him he’s cranky.”

“We are on the Bloody Mary.” Charlie grimaced. 

“Oh, I see.” 

Most of the people in the room were confused. The show continued to play in the background. 

INT. BATHROOM – DAY

SAM and DEAN leave the bathroom.

INT. UPSTAIRS HALLWAY – DAY

CHARLIE

What are you doing up here?

DEAN

We—we, had to go to the bathroom.

CHARLIE

Who are you?

“Oh, wow she has my name.” Charlie smiled. 

DEAN

Like we said downstairs, we worked with Donna's dad.

CHARLIE

He was a day trader or something. He worked by himself.

DEAN

No, I know, I meant—

CHARLIE

And all those weird questions downstairs, what was that? So you tell me what's going on, or I start screaming.

SAM

All right, all right. We think something happened to Donna's dad.

CHARLIE

Yeah, a stroke.

SAM

That's not a sign of a typical stroke. We think it might be something else.

CHARLIE

Like what?

SAM

Honestly? We don't know yet. But we don't want it to happen to anyone else. That's the truth.

DEAN

So, if you're gonna scream, go right ahead.

CHARLIE

Who are you, cops?

SAM looks over his shoulder at DEAN.

DEAN

Something like that.

SAM

I'll tell you what. Here.

SAM reaches into his pocket, pulls out a paper and pen, and starts writing down his cell number.

SAM

If you think of anything, you or your friends notice anything strange, out of the ordinary...just give us a call.

SAM hands her the paper as he and DEAN walk down the hallway.

After the brothers go to the library and lean what Bloody Mary does. They find out that Jill drove a car that killed a little boy. 

“Revenge? Why would Bloody Mary want that? Nobody hurt her.” Charlie gasped. 

Cut scene to downstairs with DONNA.}

DONNA

Why are you asking me this?

SAM

Look, we're sorry, but it's important.

DONNA

Yeah. Linda's my mom okay? She overdosed on sleeping pills, it was an accident, and that's it. I think you should leave.

DEAN

Now DONNA, just listen.

DONNA

Get out of my house! {she runs upstairs.}

“That’s a lot for someone to take. I could see why she reacted that way.” Mary commented. 

Charlie

Oh my God. Do you really think her dad could've killed her mom?

SAM

Maybe.

Charlie

I think I should stick around.

DEAN

All right. Whatever you do, don't—

Charlie

Believe me, I won't say it.

  
  


Cut scene to the inside of a girl's bathroom at a school where DONNA and Charlie are walking in.}

DONNA

I mean, you bring these strangers into my house and they ask me things like that?

Charlie

They were only trying to help. Please, DONNA, you have to believe me.

DONNA

What? About Bloody Mary? {Of course they have now stopped in front of the mirror.}

Charlie

Please, I know it sounds crazy—

DONNA

Crazy doesn't even begin to cover it. I mean it's one thing for my sister to believe this crap, she's 12. But you?

“Donna, she’s trying to warn you! Listen to her!” Jo yelled. 

Charlie

Think about the way your dad died, okay? And the way Jill died.

DONNA

Okay so {she turns to face the mirror} Bloody Mary.

Charlie

No!

DONNA

Bloody Mary. Bloody Mary. {She turns back to face Charlie} See? Nothing happened.

Charlie

Why would you do that?

DONNA

Oh my God. There really is something wrong with you.

{Cut scene to the school halls. Charlie is walking down past some windows into the classroom, and we see Bloody Mary in one of them.}

“Oh, no! What did Charlie do? It says that she only comes back if people have secrets.” 

Cut to SAM and DEAN driving down the road. SAM is on his cell phone

SAM

Oh really? Ah that's too bad Mr. Worthington. I would have paid a lot for that mirror. Okay, well maybe next time. All right, thanks. 

SAM hangs up.

DEAN

So?

SAM

So that was Mary's brother. The mirror was in the family for years, until he sold it one week ago to a store called Estate Antiques. A store in Toledo.

“Haunted object, maybe that’s what is keeping Mary from hurting people.” Mary stated. 

John looked over at his wife and wondered what she knew about this. He kept his mouth shut. Jo nodded in agreement. 

DEAN

So wherever the mirror goes, that's where Mary goes?

SAM

Her spirit's definitely tied up with it somehow.

DEAN

Isn't there an old superstition that says mirrors can capture spirits?

SAM

Yeah there is. Yeah, when someone would die in a house people would cover up the mirrors so the ghost wouldn't get trapped.

DEAN

So Mary dies in front of a mirror, and it draws in her spirit.

SAM

Yeah but how could she move through like a hundred different mirrors?

DEAN

I don't know, but if the mirror is the source, I say we find it and smash it.

SAM

Yeah, I don't know, maybe. {SAM's cell phone rings.} Hello. {The look of concern comes across his face again} Charlie?

“She just ran out of school, right?”

The boys nodded.” She called.” 

Cut scene to wherever SAM and DEAN where staying. Charlie is sitting on the bed with her head on her knees and SAM and DEAN have all of the curtains drawn shut, and are throwing sheets over the mirrors, or facing them to the wall or floor.}

SAM

{Sits next to Charlie} Hey, hey it's ok. Hey, you can open up your eyes Charlie. It's okay, all right?

{Charlie looks up slowly.}

SAM

Now listen. You're gonna stay right here on this bed, and you're not gonna look at glass, or anything else that has a reflection, okay? And as long as you do that, she cannot get you.

Charlie

But I can't keep that up forever. I'm gonna die, aren't I?

SAM

No. No. Not anytime soon.

DEAN

{Sits on the bed too} All right Charlie. We need to know what happened.

Charlie

We were in the bathroom. DONNA said it.

DEAN

That's not what we're talking about. Something happened, didn't it? In your life...a secret...where someone got hurt. Can you tell us about it?

Charlie

I had this boyfriend. I loved him. But he kind of scared me too, you know? And one night, at his house, we got in this fight. Then I broke up with him, and he got upset, and he said he needed me and he loved me, and he said "Charlie, if you walk out that door right now, I'm gonna kill myself." And you know what I said? I said "Go ahead." And I left. How could I say that? How could I leave him like that? I just...I didn't believe him, you know? I should have. {She puts her face back on her knees and starts crying again.}

Mary winced.” Honey… it’s not your fault.” 

Cut scene to SAM and DEAN driving in the rain.}

DEAN

You know her boyfriend killing himself, that's not really Charlie's fault.

SAM

You know as well as I do spirits don't exactly see shades of gray, DEAN. Charlie had a secret, someone died, that's good enough for Mary.

DEAN

I guess.

SAM

You know, I've been thinking. It might not be enough to just smash that mirror.

DEAN

Why, what do you mean?

SAM

Well Mary's hard to pin down, right? I mean she moves around from mirror to mirror so who's to say that she's not just gonna keep hiding in them forever? So maybe we should try to pin her down, you know, summon her to her mirror and then smash it.

DEAN

Well how do you know that's going to work?

SAM

I don't, not for sure.

DEAN

Well who's gonna summon her?

SAM

I will. She'll come after me.

DEAN

You know what, that's it. {He pulls the car over.} This is about Jessica, isn't it? You think that's your dirty little secret that you killed her somehow? SAM, this has got to stop, man. I mean, the nightmares and calling her name out in the middle of the night—it's gonna kill you. Now listen to me—It wasn't your fault. If you wanna blame something, then blame the thing that killed her. Or hell, why don't you take a swing at me? I mean I'm the one that dragged you away from her in the first place.

SAM

I don't blame you.

DEAN

Well you shouldn't blame yourself, because there's nothing you could've done.

SAM

I could've warned her.

DEAN

About what? You didn't know what was gonna happen! And besides, all of this isn't a secret, I mean I know all about it. It's not gonna work with Mary anyway.

SAM

No you don't.

DEAN

I don't what?

SAM

You don't know all about it. I haven't told you everything.

DEAN

What are you talking about?

SAM

Well it wouldn't really be a secret if I told you, would it?

“Secrets get you killed.” John remarked.

Sam scoffed.” Like you should talk.” 

DEAN

{looks surprised} No. I don't like it. It's not gonna happen, forget it.

SAM

DEAN that girl back there is going to die unless we do something about it. And you know what? Who knows how many more people are gonna die after that? Now we're doing this. You've got to let me do this.

Cut scene to the shop. SAM is trying to pick the lock on the door. It opens and they see many mirrors are in this shop.

DEAN

Well...that's just great. {He pulls out the picture of Mary's dead body to look at the mirror.} All right let's start looking.

They split up and walk around the store and we see a flashing light that seems to be part of an alarm.

DEAN

Maybe they've already sold it.

SAM's flashlight stops on the mirror.

SAM

I don't think so.

DEAN walks over to him and pulls out the picture again to compare. It is the mirror. 

DEAN

That's it. {sighs} You sure about this? 

SAM hands DEAN the flashlight. 

Mary watches as the boys comb through the store. 

SAM

{sighs} Bloody Mary. Bloody Mary. {he looks at DEAN who gives him an unsure look back. SAM picks up the crowbar} Bloody Mary.

The room intensifies. 

DEAN turns to see a light coming through the store.

DEAN

I'll go check that out. Stay here, be careful. {SAM readies the crowbar again} Smash anything that moves. 

DEAN crawls away towards the front door. He sees a headlight.

DEAN

Crap. 

He puts the crowbar down and begins to walk to the door. Meanwhile SAM hears a breath, so he turns to look at a different mirror, when the camera turns back to Mary's we see her in it.

Cut scene back to DEAN who is now outside facing police.

Police

Hold it.

DEAN

Whoa guys, false alarm, I tripped the system.

Police

Who are you?

DEAN

I'm the boss's kid.

Police

You're Mister Yamashiro's kid?

Cut scene back to SAM. We see Mary in a different mirror now. SAM sees her there out of the corner of his eye and smashes the mirror with the crowbar. She is in a different one now, and he sees her and smashes that mirror too. He is now back facing her mirror.

SAM

Come on. Come into this one.

{SAM looks oddly at his reflection, which has now taken a mind of its own like Jill's. SAM starts having trouble breathing and has a trickle of blood coming out of his eye. He drops the crowbar and grabs his heart.}

Reflection

It's your fault. You killed her. You killed Jessica.

Everyone’s eyes glued to the TV. The only ones who didn’t look shocked were John, Sam, Dean and Bobby. 

Cut back to DEAN outside.

DEAN

Like I said, I was adopted.

John snorted.” Really? You thought that was going to work?”

Dean shrugged.” It could’ve if I had more time for a better lie.” 

Police

Yeah.

DEAN

{Is being covered back and front by the two cops.} You know, I just—I really don't have time for this right now. 

He punches one cop, backhands the other, then punches the cop in front of him again. They are now on the ground.

Mary glared at her eldest son.” Punching cops?” 

Dean blushed. 

Cut scene to SAM and his reflection.

Reflection

You never told her the truth—who you really were. {SAM is now falling towards the ground.} But it's more than that, isn't it? Those nightmares you've been having of Jessica dying, screaming, burning—You had them for days before she died. Didn't you!?! You were so desperate to ignore them, to believe they were just dreams. How could you ignore them like that? How could you leave her alone to die!?! You dreamt it would happen!!!

“What?!” Mary cried,” What is she talking about?” 

Tears started to appear in Sam’s eyes as his mother’s question goes unanswered. 

DEAN's crowbar goes through the mirror.

DEAN

{bends down to the floor to SAM} SAM, SAMmy!

SAM

It's SAM.

DEAN

[in reference to the blood that had come out of his eyes] God, are you okay?

“Sam, your eyes!” Charlie gasped loudly at the sight of blood by his eyes.

SAM

Uh, yeah.

DEAN

Come on, come on. 

He pulls SAM up. He puts SAM's arm over his neck, and they begin to walk out, until Mary again, much like SAMara coming out of the TV in The Ring comes out of the frame of the mirror. They turn around to see her crawling over the broken glass. May walks towards them and they both fall to the ground. They both start bleeding from the face, but DEAN reaches up and pulls over a mirror so that Mary is forced to see her own reflection. 

Reflection

You killed them! All those people! You killed them!

Mary starts choking to death and melts into a pile of blood. DEAN throws down the mirror he held and it shatters.

DEAN

Hey SAM?

SAM

Yeah?

DEAN

This has got to be like...what? 600 years of bad luck?

SAM chuckles weakly.

SAM and DEAN driving in the car with Charlie in the back. They pull up in front of a house.

Charlie

So this is really over?

DEAN

{nods} Yeah, it's over.

Charlie

Thank you. 

DEAN reaches back to shake her hand, and she gets out of the car.

SAM

Charlie? 

Charlie turns around 

SAM 

Your boyfriend's death...you really should try to forgive yourself. No matter what you did, you probably couldn't have stopped it. Sometimes bad things just happen.

Charlie smiles faintly, then turns around to go into the house

DEAN

{Gently hits SAM} That's good advice. 

They drive off.

DEAN

Hey SAM?

SAM

Yeah?

DEAN

Now that this is all over, I want you to tell me what that secret is.

SAM

Look...you're my brother and I'd die for you, but there are some things I need to keep to myself. 

SAM looks out the window and sees Jessica in a white dress on the street corner standing next to a light pole, as they turn the corner she disappears behind the pole, and we don't see her again.

“Is that Jess?” Dean muttered,” Was she a ghost? Or was that just your imagination?” 

Sam sighed.” I don’t know. I didn’t see her ever again after that.” 

“End of episode five: Bloody Mary.” Cas said as he put in the next DVD Disc.

—-xxx—

It’s getting more juicy. Two episodes in one day! That never happens. I did cut stuff out too in this chapter and the last one. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	7. Skin: 1x6

The previous scenes appeared on the screen. And then Mary and John’s eyes widened. “What does this have to do with anything supernatural?” 

POLICE OFFICER: It’s ok. It’s ok. 

The girl points to the room across the hall.

GIRL: In there! In there! 

The S.W.A.T team moves to the other room. The man is there, trying to open a pair of doors leading to a balcony.

POLICE OFFICER: Freeze! Don’t move! Drop the knife. Keep your hands where I can see ‘em. Drop it! Hold it right there! Do it! 

The man turns around. It is DEAN. The screen goes black.

“Dean!” Mary exclaimed.” What is this?”

Dean sighed.” It’s not actually me.” He added when he saw the distressed look on his mother’s face. 

Gas Station- One Week Earlier. SAM and DEAN pull into the station.

DEAN: Alright, I figure we’d hit Tucumcari by lunch, then head south, hit Bisbee by midnight. 

SAM does not respond. 

DEAN: Sam wears women’s underwear.

“Dean, why are you teasing him. Let him sleep or whatever he is doing.” Mary scolded while John had to hold back his laughter. 

SAM: I’ve been listenin’, I’m just busy.

He is checking emails on his PalmPilot.

DEAN: Busy doin’ what?

SAM: Reading emails. 

DEAN gets out of the car and starts to fill the tank with gas.

DEAN: E-mails from who? 

“Emails?” Mary questioned. 

Sam said.” It's a way to communicate with people VIA internet by sending messages or important work.” 

Mary nodded, finally understanding. 

SAM: From my friends at Stanford.

DEAN: You’re kidding. You still keep in touch with your college buddies?

John winced at Dean’s question. He knew that wa Shia fault. The boys didn’t have friends growing up because they were always moving. He knew that Sam hated moving, always complained about it. It broke his heart but he really wanted to get rid of what killed his wife. He lost his way after her death and his kids suffered greatly. 

SAM: Why not?

DEAN: Well, what exactly do you tell ‘em? You know, about where you’ve been, what you’ve been doin’?

SAM: I tell ‘em I’m on a road trip with my big brother. I tell ‘em I needed some time off after Jess.

DEAN: Oh, so you lie to ‘em.

SAM: No. I just don’t tell ‘em….everything.

DEAN: Yeah, that’s called lying. I mean, hey, man, I get it, tellin’ the truth is far worse.

SAM: So, what am I supposed to do, just cut everybody out of my life? (DEAN shrugs.)You’re serious?

DEAN: Look, it sucks, but in a job like this, you can’t get close to people, period.

SAM: You’re kind of anti-social, you know that?

DEAN: Yeah, whatever. 

SAM continues to read his emails. 

SAM: God….

DEAN: What?

SAM: In this e-mail from this girl, Rebecca Warren, one of those friends of mine.

DEAN: Is she hot? 

SAM ignores him.

“Dean, always flirting.” Jo gushed.

Dean rolled his eyes.” I don’t.” 

“Yeah you do. You kissed that girl in the third episode, flirted with the girl in the episode before that.” 

Dean sighed.” Fine, whatever so what if I did.” 

SAM: I went to school with her, and her brother, Zack. She says Zack’s been charged with murder. He’s been arrested for killing his girlfriend. Rebecca says he didn’t do it, but it sounds like the cops have a pretty good case.

DEAN: Dude, what kind of people are you hangin’ out with?

SAM: No, man, I know Zack. He’s no killer.

DEAN: Well, maybe you know Zack as well as he knows you.

SAM: They’re in St. Louis. We’re goin’.

DEAN chuckles. 

DEAN: Look, sorry ‘bout your buddy, okay? But this does not sound like our kind of problem.

SAM: It is our problem. They’re my friends.

DEAN: St. Louis is four hundred miles behind us, Sam. 

They exchange a look. A minute later, they pull out of the gas station and start driving.

“I’m sorry, Sam.” Sam gave a small smile.

“It’s fine.”

EXT. REBECCA’s house 

She opens the door and sees SAM and DEAN.

REBECCA: (happily) Oh my God, Sam!

SAM: Well, if it isn’t little Becky.

REBECCA: You know what you can do with that little Becky crap. 

She smiles and they hug.

SAM: I got your email.

REBECCA: I didn’t think that you would come here. 

DEAN steps forward and extends his hand.

DEAN: Dean. Older brother. (She shakes his hand.)

REBECCA: Hi.

DEAN: Hi.

SAM: We’re here to help. Whatever we can do.

REBECCA: Come in. 

They walk inside the house, and DEAN shuts the door.

“I like her.” Jo smiles. “You made friends.” 

INT. – House

DEAN: Nice place.

REBECCA: It’s my parents’. I was just crashing here for the long weekend when everything happened. I decided to take the semester off. I’m gonna stay until Zack’s free.

SAM: Where are your folks?

REBECCA: They live in Paris for half the year, so they’re on their way home now for the trial. (They enter the kitchen.) Do you guys want a beer or something?

DEAN: (smiling) Hey—

SAM: No, thanks. So, tell us what happened.

REBECCA: Well, um, Zack came home, and he found Emily tied to a chair. And she was beaten up and bloody, and she wasn’t breathing. (She starts to cry.) So, he called 911, and the police—they showed up, and they arrested him. But, the thing is, the only way that Zack could’ve killed Emily is if he was in two places at the same time. The police—they have a video. It’s from the security tape from across the street. And it shows Zack coming home at 10:30. Now, Emily was killed just after that, but I swear, he was here with me, having a few beers until at least after midnight.

“That’s suspicious.” Ellen countered. 

SAM: You know, maybe we could see the crime scene. Zack’s house.

DEAN: We could.

REBECCA: Why? I mean, what could you do?

SAM: Well, me, not much. But Dean’s a cop. (DEAN laughs.)

DEAN: Detective, actually.

Jo laughed.” Really detective that’s what you come with?” 

REBECCA: Really? (DEAN nods.) Where?

DEAN: Bisbee, Arizona. But I’m off-duty now.

REBECCA: You guys, it’s so nice to offer, but I just—I don’t know.

SAM: Bec, look, I know Zack didn’t do this. Now, we have to find a way to prove that he’s innocent.

REBECCA: Okay. I’m gonna go get the keys. (She walks away, down the hall.)

DEAN: Oh, yeah, man, you’re a real straight shooter with your friends.

SAM: Look, Zack and Becky need our help.

DEAN: I just don’t think this is our kind of problem.

SAM: Two places at once? We’ve looked into less. 

DEAN says nothing, defeated.

INT. – ZACK’s house 

SAM and DEAN enter and look around. The furniture and walls of the house are smeared with blood. REBECCA stays on the porch steps.)

SAM: Bec, you wanna wait outside?

REBECCA: No. I wanna help. 

She ducks under the police tape and enters the house.

SAM: Tell us what else the police said.

REBECCA: (tearfully) Well, there’s no sign of a break-in. They say that Emily let her attacker in. The lawyers—they’re already talking about plea bargain. (She looks around the room, crying.) Oh, God….

Ellen and Mary winced.” Rebecca… she just lost one of her friends.” 

Charlie kept her eyes on Sam’s old college buddies. She noticed how Sam interacted with them compared to their hunter buddies. 

SAM: Look, Bec, if Zack didn’t do this, it means someone else did. Any idea who? (REBECCA shakes her head, then begins to remember something.)

REBECCA: Um, there was something, about a week before. Somebody broke in here and stole some clothes—Zack’s clothes. The police—they don’t think it’s anything. I mean, we’re not that far from downtown. Sometimes people get robbed. 

SAM walks away. DEAN moves to the open front door and sees the neighbor’s dog, barking loudly. REBECCA comes up behind him.

REBECCA: You know, that used to be the sweetest dog.

DEAN: What happened?

REBECCA: He just changed.

DEAN: Do you remember when he changed?

REBECCA: I guess around the time of the murder. 

DEAN looks at her, then walks away.

“Animals can sense when something is off.” Mary informed the group. 

INT. – House

SAM is in the hallway, looking at a framed picture of himself, ZACK, and REBECCA. DEAN walks over to him.

DEAN: So, the neighbor’s dog went psycho right around the time Zack’s girlfriend was killed.

SAM: Animals can have a sharp sense of the paranormal.

DEAN: Yeah, maybe Fido saw somethin’.

SAM: So, you think maybe this is our kind of problem?

DEAN: No. Probably not. But we should look at the security tape, you know, just to make sure.

SAM: Yeah.

DEAN: Yeah. (REBECCA walks over to them.) So, the tape. The security footage—you think maybe your lawyers could get their hands on it, ‘cause I just don’t have that kind of jurisdiction.

REBECCA: I’ve already got it. I didn’t wanna say something in front of the cop. (DEAN laughs.) I stole it off the lawyer’s desk. I just had to see it for myself.

DEAN: All right. 

All three of them leave.

Cas smiled at Sam’s college friends. “So whatever happened to them?” He asked Sam. Sam ignored him and kept his focus on the show in front of him. 

EXT. – House. Later. 

SAM is on the side of the house, looking around. He looks inside two garbage cans but finds nothing. He moves to the front of the house, where DEAN comes behind him.

DEAN: Hey. (SAM turns around.) Remember when I said this wasn’t our kind of problem?

SAM: Yeah.

DEAN: Definitely our kind of problem.

SAM: What’d you find out?

DEAN: Well, I just talked to the patrolman who was first on the scene, heard this guy, Alex’s story. Apparently the dude was driving home from a business trip when his wife was attacked.

SAM: So, he was in two places at once.

“That’s physically impossible.” Cas said with knowledge. “Human bodies can’t replicate.” 

DEAN: Exactly. Then he sees himself in the house, police think he’s a nutjob.

SAM: Two dark doubles attacking loved ones in exactly the same way.

DEAN: Could be the same thing doin’ it, too. 

SAM thinks for a second.

SAM: Shapeshifter? (DEAN shrugs.) Something that can make itself look like anyone?

DEAN: Every culture in the world has a shapeshifter lore. You know, legends of creatures who can transform themselves into animals or other men.

SAM: Right, skinwalkers, werewolves.

DEAN: We’ve got two attacks within blocks of each other. I’m guessin’ we’ve got a shapeshifter prowlin’ the neighborhood.

SAM: Let me ask you this—in all this shapeshifter lore, can any of them fly?

DEAN: Not that I know of.

SAM: I picked up a trail here. Someone ran out the back of this building and headed off this way.

DEAN: Just like your friend’s house.

SAM: Yeah. And, just like at Zack’s house, the trail suddenly ends. I mean, whatever it is just disappeared.

DEAN: Well, there’s another way to go—down. 

They look down and notice a manhole.

John nodded.” Skinwalkers hide in sewers.” Jo gagged. 

“Disgusting!” Jo and Charlie exclaimed while holding back a gag. 

Ext. Sewer

DEAN and SAM climb down the manhole and look around.

“Yeah our job wasn’t always fun.” Dean grumbled as his response. 

INT. Sewer

DEAN and SAM climb down the manhole and look around.

SAM: I bet this runs right by Zack’s house, too. The shapeshifter could be using the sewer system to get around.

DEAN: I think you’re right. Look at this. (They bend down and examine a pile of blood and skin on the ground. They are both disgusted.)

SAM: Is this from his victims? 

DEAN takes out a pocket knife and holds up some of the skin.

DEAN: You know, I just had a sick thought. When the shapeshifter changes shape—maybe it sheds.

SAM: That is sick. 

DEAN puts the bloody pile back on the ground. 

Jo gagged and so did Charlie.” Nasty!” Bobby rolled his eyes at the girls’ reactions. 

“That’s nothing compared to what Johnny and I found years ago.” He looked over to John, who nodded. 

CUT TO: Car. DEAN opens the trunk and takes out some weapons.

DEAN: Well, one thing I learned from Dad, is that no matter what kind of shapeshifter it is, there’s one sure way to kill it.

SAM: Silver bullet to the heart.

John smiled.” That’s right, Sammy.” 

Sam glared at his dad.” It’s Sam.” 

Dean snorted, knowing that He’s the only one who can get away with calling Sam, Sammy. He knew Lucifer tried and the glare on Sam’s face said it all. 

DEAN: That’s right. 

SAM’s cell phone rings. He answers it.

SAM: This is Sam. 

The scene alternates between the car and REBECCA’s kitchen. 

REBECCA: Where are you?

SAM: We’re near Zack’s, we’re just checkin’ some things out.

REBECCA: Well, look, Sam, just stop, ‘cause I really don’t need your help anymore.

SAM: What are you talkin’ about?

REBECCA: I told the lawyers that we went to the crime scene. 

SAM scoffs.

SAM: Why would you do that?

REBECCA: Well, I told them that we were with a police officer. And they checked it out, and they told me that there is no Detective Dean Winchester.

SAM: Bec—

“Oooh… that’s not good.” Charlie muttered, eyes closing in on the speechless look on Sam’s face. 

REBECCA: No, I don’t understand why you would lie to me about something like that.

SAM: We’re tryin’ to help.

REBECCA: Oh, trying to help? Do you realize that that was a sealed crime scene? This could have just ruined Zack’s case.

SAM: Bec, I’m sorry, but—

REBECCA: No, goodbye, Sam. 

She hangs up. DEAN walks over to SAM, who looks disappointed.

DEAN: I hate to say it, but that’s exactly what I’m talkin’ about. You lie to your friends because if they knew the real you, they’d be freaked. It’s just—it’d be easier if—

SAM: If I was like you.

DEAN: Hey, man, like it or not, we are not like other people. But I’ll tell you one thing. This whole gig—it ain’t without perks.

He holds up a gun. SAM takes it and puts it in the back of his jeans. They walk away.

CUT TO: Sewer. 

DEAN and SAM are looking around with their flashlights and guns.

DEAN: I think we’re close to its lair.

SAM: Why do you say that?

DEAN: Because there’s another puke-inducing pile next to your face.

SAM turns and sees another pile of blood and skin on a nearby pipe.

SAM: (disgusted) Oh, God! 

They look around the area and see a pile of clothes in a corner.

DEAN: Looks like it’s lived here for a while.

SAM: Who knows how many murders he’s gotten away with? 

SAM turns and sees the shapeshifter, still in the form of the Asian man, standing behind DEAN. 

SAM: Dean! 

DEAN turns and gets punched by the shapeshifter. He falls to the ground, and the shapeshifter runs away. SAM shoots after it a few times but misses. He moves over to DEAN.

DEAN: Get the son of a bitch! 

SAM and DEAN run away, following the shapeshifter.

Their eyes are glued to the screen. That’s not a good sign. The brothers already were annoyed enough at the episode. Mary’s eyes wander the TV screen. 

FADE TO: Street corner. 

SAM is waiting. DEAN comes up behind him.

DEAN: Hey. (SAM turns around.) Anything?

SAM: No. He’s gone.

DEAN: All right, let’s get back to the car. 

SAM crosses the street. DEAN stops, waiting for a passing car to drive by. As the car passes, DEAN’s eyes momentarily glow silver. The screen goes black.

Mary gasps.” That’s not you, Dean.” Dean shook his head, grimly. 

“No, it’s not.” 

John couldn’t stomach the idea something happened. He knew Dean ended up okay since he lived. 

FADE IN: Street. DEAN and SAM stop at the car.

SAM: You think he found another way underground?

SHAPESHIFTER: Yeah, probably. You got the keys? (SAM stops and thinks before turning around.)

Dean grins.” You knew something was up, Sammy. He better not have driven the Impala!” 

John nodded in agreement. 

SAM: Hey, didn’t Dad once face a shapeshifter in San Antonio?

SHAPESHIFTER: Oh, that was Austin. It turned out not to be a shapeshifter, it was a thought form. A psychic projection, remember?

SAM: Oh, right. Here ya go. (He throws the shapeshifter the keys and walks away. The shapeshifter opens the trunk and observes all the weapons. He laughs.) Don’t move! (The shapeshifter turns and sees SAM pointing the gun at him.) What have you done with him?

“He figured out.” Jo whispered. 

SHAPESHIFTER: Dude, chill. It’s me, all right?

SAM: No, I don’t think so. Where’s my brother?

SHAPESHIFTER: You’re about to shoot him. Sam, calm down.

SAM: You caught those keys with your left. Your shoulder was hurt.

SHAPESHIFTER: Yeah, it’s better. What do you want me to do, cry?

SAM: You’re not my brother.

SHAPESHIFTER: Why don’t you pull the trigger, then? Hm? ‘Cause you’re not sure. Dude, you know me.

SAM: Don’t.

The shapeshifter pauses before hitting SAM twice with a crowbar. SAM falls to the ground.

“Sam!” Jo cried.

Unknown location. 

SAM wakes up in a dingy, dusty room. His neck and hands are bound to a wooden post. The shapeshifter walks over to him and backhands him. SAM groans.

“Thank goodness you are alive!” Mary cried in relief. 

SAM: Where is he? Where’s Dean?

SHAPESHIFTER: I wouldn’t worry about him. I’d worry about you.

SAM: Where is he?

SHAPESHIFTER: You don’t really wanna know. (He chuckles.) I swear, the more I learn about you and your family—I thought I came from a bad background.

“Son of a bitch!” Dean grumbled at the shapeshifter. 

SAM: What do you mean, learn? 

The shapeshifter stops. He grabs his head in pain and grimaces. A quick succession of audio clips from past episodes can be heard. SAM looks at the shapeshifter, confused. The shapeshifter relaxes and looks at SAM.

SHAPESHIFTER: He’s sure got issues with you. You got to go to college. He had to stay home. I mean, I had to stay home. With Dad. You don’t think I had dreams of my own? But Dad needed me. Where the hell were you?

Dean shakes his head strongly,” None of that’s true.”

“I know.” Sam sighed. 

SAM: Where is my brother?

The shapeshifter leans in close to SAM.

SHAPESHIFTER: I am your brother. See, deep down, I’m just jealous. You got friends. You could have a life. Me? I know I’m a freak. And sooner or later, everybody’s gonna leave me. (He backs away.)

Dean’s expression doesn’t change too much. But his eyes say another story. Maybe he was little jealous but never wanted to hurt Sammy. 

SAM: What are you talkin’ about?

SHAPESHIFTER: You left. Hell, I did everything Dad asked me to, and he ditched me, too. No explanation, nothin’, just poof. Left me with your sorry ass. But, still, this life? It’s not without its perks. (He laughs.) I meet the nicest people. Like little Becky. You know, Dean would bang her if he had the chance. Let’s see what happens.

He smiles and covers SAM with a sheet. “Stay away from him!” Dean growled dangerously. 

CUT TO: INT. – REBECCA’s house. 

There is a knock at the door, and REBECCA comes downstairs to open it. It is the shapeshifter, still in the form of DEAN. 

“Oh, no… Rebecca doesn’t not me.” 

REBECCA: Oh. Hi.

SHAPESHIFTER: I know what you’re gonna say.

REBECCA: Oh, you do?

SHAPESHIFTER: Well, no, not exactly. But I can take a guess. Get off my porch? (She laughs.)

REBECCA: That’s about right.

“She’s in trouble.” Cas muttered as his eyes connected with the screen in front of him. 

SHAPESHIFTER: I admit it, we lied. Thought I’d try to explain myself. Sam told me not to come, but, you know, I thought, what the hell, I have to try. (He smiles.)

CUT TO: Unknown location. 

SAM is trying to get out of his ropes but fails 

SAM: Damn it. 

He hears movement in another area of the room, and he hears someone coughing. 

Everyone sighed.” Who is it?”

DEAN: (OS) That better be you, Sam, and not that freak of nature. (SAM laughs.)

“Thank god.” Ellen breathed. 

Cas caught the look on Dean’s face hardened and felt confused.” You mean my father?”

Ellen sighed.” No. Sorry, I forgot that Chuck is evil now. Is the new god, Jack?” 

Sam nodded.” Yeah.. the kid is god now. He restored heaven the way it should have always been.`` 

SAM: Yeah, it’s me. (DEAN manages to uncover himself from the sheet and starts to undo his ropes.) He went to Rebecca’s, lookin’ like you.

DEAN: Well, he’s not stupid. He picked the handsome one. 

SAM gives him a confused look, then continues to work through his ropes. “Yeah right.” Sam scoffed.” I can be just as handsome.”

Dean and Jo snorted.” Sure, you are, Sammy.” 

(CUT TO: Unknown location.

DEAN and SAM are still working their way out of their ropes.

SAM: Yeah, that’s the thing. He didn’t just look like you, he was you. Or he was becoming you. (DEAN finally works his way out of the ropes.)

DEAN: What do you mean?

SAM: I don’t know, it was like he was downloading your thoughts and memories.

DEAN: You mean, like the Vulcan mind meld?

SAM: Yeah, somethin’ like that. I mean, maybe that’s why he doesn’t just kill us. (DEAN gets up and walks over to SAM.)

DEAN: Maybe he needs to keep us alive. Psychic connection. (He starts untying SAM’s ropes.)

SAM: Hands. Yeah. Come on, we gotta go. He’s probably at Rebecca’s already.CUT TO: Alley. DEAN and SAM climb out a window and onto the street.

“You finally got free!” 

SAM: Come on. We gotta find a phone, call the police.

DEAN: Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa. You’re gonna put an APB out on me. (SAM shrugs.)

SAM: Sorry.

DEAN: This way. (They start running down the street.)

(CUT TO: REBECCA’s house. Living room.)

SHAPESHIFTER: It’s funny. I kind of understand him. He’s all alone—close to no one. All he wants is for someone to love him. He’s like me. (REBECCA looks very uncomfortable.) You know, everybody needs a little human touch now and then. It’s so hard to be different. 

“Aww.. that poor girl must be frightened.” Cas smiled sadly. 

He tucks REBECCA’s hair behind her ear. She shrugs away. 

REBECCA: You should go. (The shapeshifter leans in and whispers something in her ear. She looks horrified and stands up.) You are disgusting, just get the hell out of here!

SHAPESHIFTER: Rebecca, just calm down. (He stands up.)

REBECCA: Calm down? What is wrong with you?

SHAPESHIFTER: What’s wrong with me? What’s wrong with you? (She walks to the phone.)

REBECCA: I’m calling the police. (The shapeshifter walks over to her and throws the phone to the floor. She screams and tries to run away, but he trips her and she falls to the ground. He straddles her legs and begins tying her hands with the telephone cord.)

SHAPESHIFTER: Give me your hands! (She continues to scream.) Shut up!

  
  


(CUT TO: Hallway. The S.W.A.T. team is searching the house. While their backs are turned, the shapeshifter crosses the hall and goes into another room.

“Balls!” Bobby whispered as he saw the SWAT team search. “That’s how you get on the America’s most wanted list isn’t it?”

Dean clenched his jaw before answering.” Yes.” 

(CUT TO: Second bedroom. 

The shapeshifter enters and closes the door, looking around frantically. He moves to a set of doors leading out to a balcony. Just as he opens the doors, the S.W.A.T team enters.

POLICE OFFICER: Freeze! Drop the knife! Drop the knife! Drop the knife! (The shapeshifter throws the knife at the police officer, and the rest of the team begins shooting. The shapeshifter kicks one of the men, then goes outside and jumps off the balcony, onto the grass below.) Come on! Come on! Go! Go! 

The shapeshifter runs away, while the team continues to shoot and miss him several times.

“Oh, no that’s not good.” Mary said as she watched the shifter run away. It now all started making sense. 

FADE IN: Street. 

DEAN and SAM are standing in front of a store window, watching a news report that is being shown on a display of televisions.

REPORTER: An anonymous tip led police to a home in the Central West End, where a S.W.A.T team discovered a local woman bound and gagged. Her attacker, a white male, approximately twenty-four to thirty years of age, was discovered hiding in her home. (A sketch of DEAN appears on the screen)

“Dean, you never told me about this.” Cas finally stated. 

Dean sighed dreadfully. He knew Cas’ confusion was making Cas have more questions. “I didn’t exactly trust you when we first met besides I didn’t know you didn’t know.”

Cas shook his head.” I didn’t. Angela only really focused on the main mission.” He said grimly. 

DEAN: Man! That’s not even a good picture. (SAM looks around cautiously.)

Mary rolled her eyes.” That’s all you cared about? Not the fact you are marked as a murderer on the run?” 

SAM: It’s good enough. (He walks away.)

DEAN: Man! (He follows SAM.)

CUT TO: INT. – REBECCA’s house. 

The shapeshifter has changed back into the form of DEAN. He finishes tying up SAM’s hands and feet, then starts walking around the kitchen.

SAM: What are you gonna do to me?

SHAPESHIFTER: Oh, I’m not gonna do anything. Dean will, though.

SAM: They’ll never catch him.

SHAPESHIFTER: Oh, doesn’t matter. Murder in the first of his own brother? He’ll be hunted the rest of his life. (He picks up a sharp knife and examines it.)

FADE TO: Living room. Later.

SHAPESHIFTER: I must say, I will be sorry to lose this skin. Your brother’s got a lot of good qualities. You should appreciate him more than you do. (He pours himself a drink.) Cheers. He takes a drink, then picks up the knife from the kitchen and sticks it into the edge of the pool table. SAM lifts his legs and kicks the shapeshifter, who falls to the ground. SAM quickly sits up and moves his hands up and down on the blade of the knife. The ropes break apart. The shapeshifter gets up, and SAM takes the knife and swings at him. The shapeshifter grabs SAM’s arm in mid-swing and twists it. SAM falls to the ground.) Oh, you son of a bitch. (He and SAM start to fight. SAM tries to pin DEAN down.) Not bad, little brother.

“Rufus, that boy can fight.” Bobby commented with pride in his voice which made Sam blush. 

SAM: You’re not him. (They continue to fight. The shapeshifter finally throws SAM into a bookshelf. It falls apart, and books fall on top of SAM.)

SHAPESHIFTER: Even when we were kids, I always kicked your ass. 

He grabs a pool cue and swings at SAM but misses and hits a light fixture. After fighting for several more minutes, they fall onto a coffee table. The shapeshifter pins SAM to the floor and starts to choke him.

Their eyes widened in horror when Sam’s being choked to death with a pool cue. “Pool cue? That’s pretty brutal.” They nodded in agreement as disgust and worry washes over them. 

DEAN: (OS) Hey! 

The shapeshifter sees DEAN and gets off of SAM. DEAN aims his gun at the shapeshifter and shoots him in the heart twice. The shapeshifter falls to the ground, dead. REBECCA enters and sees SAM on the floor.

REBECCA: Sam! 

She rushes over to him. DEAN walks to the shapeshifter’s body and notices him wearing DEAN’s necklace. DEAN yanks it from around the shapeshifter’s neck and nods knowingly at SAM and REBECCA. The screen goes black. 

FADE IN: EXT. – REBECCA’s house. Day. DEAN is by the car, looking at a map. REBECCA and SAM come outside.

REBECCA: So, this is what you do? You and your brother—you hunt down these kinds of things?

SAM: Yeah, pretty much.

“Did ever you see her again?” Jo and Mary both asked. 

The boys shook their heads, sad smiling. 

REBECCA: I can’t believe it. I mean, I saw it with my own eyes. And, I mean, does everybody at school—nobody knows that you do this?

SAM: No.

REBECCA: Did Jessica know? (SAM looks thoughtful.)

SAM: No, she didn’t.

REBECCA: Must be lonely.

SAM: Oh, no. No, it’s not so bad. Anyway, what can I do? It’s my family. 

She laughs.

REBECCA: Well, you know, Zack and me, and everybody at school—we really miss you. (She hugs him.)

SAM: (sadly) Yeah, me too. (They pull away.)

REBECCA: Well, will you call sometime?

SAM: It might not be for a little while. 

REBECCA nods and waves goodbye to DEAN. He waves back, and she goes back inside the house. SAM walks over to the car.

DEAN: So, what about your friend, Zack?

SAM: Cops are blamin’ this Dean Winchester guy for Emily’s murder. They found the murder weapon in the guy’s lair, Zack’s clothes stained with her blood. Now they’re thinking maybe the surveillance tape was tampered with. Yeah, Becca says Zack will be released soon. (He smiles. DEAN rolls his eyes and gets in the car.)

CUT TO: INT. – Car. DEAN and SAM are driving.

DEAN: Sorry, man.

SAM: About what?

DEAN: I really wish things could be different, you know? I wish you could just be….Joe College.

“I still do, Sammy.”

“I’m so old now and dead.” He joked only causing the rest of the room to sigh in disappointment of his joke. 

SAM: No, that’s okay. You know, the truth is, even at Stanford, deep down, I never really fit in.

DEAN: Well, that’s ‘cause you’re a freak.

SAM: Yeah, thanks.

DEAN: Well, I’m a freak, too. I’m right there with ya, all the way. 

SAM laughs.

SAM: Yeah, I know you are.

DEAN: You know, I gotta say—I’m sorry I’m gonna miss it.

SAM: Miss what?

DEAN: How many chances am I gonna have to see my own funeral? 

He and SAM smile at each other. They continue to drive as the screen fades to black. 

Bobby whistled.” And that was the end of this episode.” The boys sighed in relief. “Finally.” 

John turned to his boys and said.” I’m sorry, you boys didn’t have a childhood.” 

The brothers smiled at their father.” We’ve moved past it all.” 


	8. Hook man: 1x7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I’m back! First chapter of 2021!!

Sam and Dean looked at their father and noticed the guilt in the man’s eyes. And they also saw their mother’s anger with their father. She had every right to be angry with her husband. John Winchester had really fucked up when it came to raising his boys. Recaps played for what was like the seventh time since they started. They were losing track on how many times the previews from the last episode came on. This time it happened to be shortened which pleased Charlie and Dean who got tired of it.

“Seven times?” Charlie yelped. 

Dean grumbled.” Try from the beginning!” He really wanted to hurt Gabriel with an archangel blade. 

Theta Sorority

Easter Iowa University

Woman #1: Okay, what do you think?

Woman #2: Um...

Woman #1: Oh, god. Too Martha Stewart?

Woman #2 pulls out tank top.

Woman #2: Here, wear this.

Woman #1: Um...I don't know if this is really me.

Woman #2: Lori, there's a hot chick buried somewhere in there.

Lori: Okay, okay.

Lori changes into shirt

Lori: So?

Cas blurted out.” Why are we watching girls in college undressing? Isn’t this nightly inappropriate?” 

Dean shrugged.” I don’t know, Cas. How about you ask Chuck or Gabriel?”

“I can’t ask them.” Cas answered back confused. 

“Whatever, man, just watch it!” 

TAYLOR: Damn, girl! He's not gonna know what hit him.

Lori: Okay, I think he's probably downstairs. I'll see you later.

Charlie commented.” This is all too hetrosexual for me.” She earned a glance from John and Mary.” I’m a lesbian.” 

Their eyes widened.” Oh?”

“Yeah.” She added in awkwardly as the tension in the room thickened. 

TAYLOR: Don’t do anything I wouldn’t do.

LORI: There’s nothing you wouldn’t do. (She leaves)

TAYLOR: (smiling to herself) That’s true.

CUT TO: 9 Mile Road. 

LORI’s boyfriend’s car pulls up. Standing behind the trees, there is a tall figure with a hook.

LORI: I thought we were going to the party.

RICH: Well, we can’t arrive on time.

Jo groaned.” He looks like trouble.” Charlie nodded.” Yes. He does. Most guys are.”

Sam and Dean scoffed.” We are not.”

The girls rolled their eyes.” We didn’t say it was you two.” 

CUT TO: INT. – RICH’s car

LORI: You know, if I didn’t know any better, I’d think you brought me here on purpose.

RICH: (feigning shock) What? I’m offended.

LORI: (sarcastically) Yeah, I’m sure. 

They smile and begin to kiss. LORI’s cell phone rings and they reluctantly break away. The caller ID says “Dad Calling”.

RICH: You wanna get that?

LORI: Definitely not. (She shuts the ringer off. They resume kissing, and RICH puts his hand under LORI’s halter strap. She pulls away and moves his hand.) No.

A look of disgust reaches the women’s faces. “He better not of…”

RICH: It’s ok. 

LORI looks uncomfortable. Outside, the figure with the hook is moving slowly out from the trees. Back inside the car, RICH begins kissing LORI’s neck and puts his hand back under her strap. She looks even more uncomfortable and pulls away.

LORI: Hey, I mean it. 

“She told you no, creep!” Charlie yelled angrily, clenching her teeth. 

They hear a loud screeching noise. Outside, the man is dragging his hook along a Dead End sign.

LORI: (looking around) What was that?

RICH: I don’t know. 

They hear the same sound. The man is shown dragging his hook along a sign that says 9 Mile Road. 

RICH: What is that? (He opens the car door.)

LORI: No! Rich, no!

RICH: No, just wait here. (He gets out of the car and shuts the door. LORI looks terrified. Outside, RICH is looking around when he hears more screeching. He turns to see a long scratch being made on the side of his car, but the Hook Man is invisible.) What the hell?

LORI: Rich, let’s go! (The back tire gets punctured. She screams.) Rich? (She looks around, but Rick is not outside.) Rich! (She rolls up the windows and locks them.) Rich, where are you? (She suddenly hears scratching and banging on the roof. She screams and jumps into the backseat on the floor. The noise stops. LORI is breathing heavily.) Ok ok 

She gets out of the car and starts to run away when she turns around and sees RICH. He is suspended from a tree, upside down, above the car. LORI screams and the screen fades to black. 

“That creep got karma and Lori didn’t deserve to see that…” 

CUT TO: An outdoor café. 

SAM is on a payphone.

SAM: Alright, thank you for your time. 

He hangs up and walks back to the table. DEAN is working at the laptop. 

DEAN: Your, uh, half-caf, double vanilla latte is gettin’ cold over here, Francis.

SAM: Bite me. 

He sits down.

The parents rolled their eyes at the brotherly bickering. It seemed like they did this a lot and neither of them commented this time. It wasn’t worth their energy. 

DEAN: So, anything? (SAM shakes his head.)

SAM: I had ‘em check the FBI’s Missing Persons Data Bank. No John Doe’s fitting Dad’s description. I even ran his plates for traffic violations.

Each time he was mentioned John’s chest filled with more guilt. 

DEAN: Sam, I’m tellin’ ya, I don’t think Dad wants to be found. (SAM looks disappointed.) Check this out. (He shows SAM an article on the computer about RICH’s death.) It’s a news item out of Planes Courier. Ankeny, Iowa. It’s only about a hundred miles from here.

The disappointment in his younger son’s eyes made his heart shrink. He knew he was causing his boys to feel that way but never did it occur to him that Sam wanted to find him so badly. 

SAM: (reading) “The mutilated body was found near the victim’s car, parked on 9 Mile Road.”

DEAN: Keep reading.

SAM: “Authorities are unable to provide a realistic description of the killer. The sole eyewitness, whose name has been withheld, is quoted as saying the attacker was invisible.”

DEAN: Could be something interesting.

SAM: Or it could be nothing at all. One freaked out witness who didn’t see anything? Doesn’t mean it’s the Invisible Man.

DEAN: But what if it is? Dad would check it out.

“That is something I would check out, you never know if it is a case or not a case.” John replied to the question underlying Dean's statement. 

CUT TO: INT.- Fraternity dorm room 

A shirtless frat boy in yellow shorts is painting his face and body purple. SAM and DEAN knock on his door.

FRAT BOY: Who are you?

DEAN: We’re your new roommates. 

He smiles and walks over to the boy. The boy holds the brush and paint can out to DEAN. 

FRAT BOY: Do me a favor? Get my back. Big game today.

Jo snorted loudly.” Frat house? You guys get around!” 

“I went to college but one of my buddies wanted to go to their frat. I got so wasted.” Dean’s eyes flew open and mouth gaped. 

“You at a frat?”

Dean and Jo snorted.” It happened.” 

DEAN: (pointing to SAM) He’s the artist. Things he can do with a brush. (SAM, mortified, takes the brush and can. DEAN sits on a chair and picks up a magazine.) So (He looks at the name on the magazine) Murph. Is it true?

MURPH: What?

“What name is Murph?”

Mary rolled her eyes.” I’m sure it stands for Murphy.” It was very present that guys had no manners. At least Bobby and John, Rufus kept to himself and Ash didn’t seem to care. 

DEAN: We heard one of the guys around here got killed last week.

MURPH: (sadly) Yeah.

SAM: What happened?

MURPH: They’re saying some psycho with a knife. Maybe a drifter passing through. Rich was a good guy.

SAM: Rich he was with somebody?

MURPH: Not just somebody. Lori Sorensen.

DEAN: Who’s Lori Sorensen? (to SAM) You missed a spot. Just down there >on the back. 

SAM looks annoyed. DEAN grins. 

MURPH: Lori’s a freshman. She’s a local. Super hot. And get this: she’s a reverend’s daughter.

DEAN: You wouldn’t happen to know which church, would ya?

“She’s the reverend’s daughter, I bet that man won’t be happy about what that creep did.” Charlie announced in disgust. 

CUT TO: INT.- church 

Rev. Sorensen: Our hearts go out to the family of a young man who perished. And my personal prayers of thanks go out as well because I believe he died trying to protect my daughter. 

LORI looks embarrassed.

Rev: And now, as time heals all our wounds, we should reflect on what this tragedy means. To us, as a church. 

SAM and DEAN enter and the door slams behind them. The congregation goes silent and turns to look at them. 

Rev. Sorensen: as a community, and as a family. The loss of a young person is particularly tragic. A life unlived is the saddest of passings. (SAM and DEAN sit down. LORI stares at SAM, and he smiles weakly at her.) So, please, let us pray. For peace, for guidance, and for the power to protect our children. 

Everyone bows their head in prayer, except DEAN. SAM elbows him, and DEAN, noticing everyone else, does the same. 

“Wow… that must be weird for ya.” Bobby pointed out as Sam and Dean shrugged. 

“It wasn’t something we were used to, Dad didn’t really take us to church, except one time.” Mary noticed the way John looked away from her and felt anger simmer in her stomach. 

CUT TO: EXT.- church. 

The Mass has ended.

John sighed.” In my defense, I wasn’t really open-minded about the other Spiritual side. I was hell-bent trying to find out what killed you.” 

LORI nods slightly. REV. SORENSEN walks up to them.

LORI: Dad, um, this is Sam and Dean. They’re new students. 

DEAN shakes the reverend’s hand. 

John grinned.” Nice firm shake, just like I’ve always taught you boys.” Even Mary smiled. 

DEAN: It’s a pleasure to meet you, sir. I must say, that was an inspiring sermon.

REV. SORENSEN: Thank you very much. It’s so nice to find young people who are open to the Lord’s message. 

DEAN chuckles.

Cas quirked his eyebrows.” My father?”

Dean sighed.” Yeah, Chuck.” 

DEAN: Listen, uh, we’re new in town, actually. (He leads REV. SORENSEN away from SAM and LORI.) And, uh, we were looking for a, um, a church group. 

They leave. SAM turned back to LORI. 

SAM: Tell me, Lori. What are the police saying? 

He starts walking with her.

LORI: Well, they don’t have a lot to go on. I think they blame me for that.

SAM: What do you mean?

LORI: My story. I was so scared, I guess I was “seeing things”. (They stop walking.)

SAM: That doesn’t mean it wasn’t real. 

They look at each other for a few seconds. 

Mary and Ellen’s motherly side kicked in. Lori didn’t want to believe it. Nobody does, Mary grew up hunting and wished she could have a normal life just like Sam had. 

CUT TO: INT.- library. 

DEAN: So you believe her?

SAM: I do.

DEAN: Yeah, I think she’s hot, too.

SAM: No, man, there’s something in her eyes. And listen to this: she heard scratching on the roof. Found the bloody body suspended upside down over the car.

DEAN: Wait, the body suspended? That sounds like the—

SAM: Yeah, I know, the Hook Man legend.

DEAN: That’s one of the most famous urban legends ever. You don’t think that we’re dealing with the Hook Man.

SAM: Every urban legend has a source. A place where it all began.

DEAN: Yeah, but what about the phantom scratches and the tire punctures and the invisible killer?

SAM: Well, maybe the Hook Man isn’t a man at all. What if it’s some kind of spirit?

John hummed.” Hook man? I don’t remember that being in my journal.” 

Sam covered his mouth with his hand and let out a quiet yawn. “ it’s because it wasn’t. We had to research what it could possibly be.” He was exhausted from watching this show of his life! More like Dean and his life when they were alive! 

DEAN and SAM at a table in the library. The librarian places a few big boxes in front of them. 

LIBRARIAN: Here you go. Arrest records going back to 1851. 

DEAN blows some dust off a box and coughs.

DEAN: Thanks.

LIBRARIAN: Ok. (She walks away.)

DEAN: So, this is how you spent four good years of your life, huh?

SAM: Welcome to higher education. 

They begin reading.

Dean groaned.” That took so many hours! I didn’t want to read another book for days!” 

Sam rolled his eyes at his brother.” Dramatic much.” 

“Hey! It was the truth!” 

SAM: Hey, check this out. 1862. A preacher named Jacob Karns was arrested for murder. Looks like he was so angry over the red light district in town that one night he killed 13 prostitutes. Uh, right here, “some of the deceased were found in their bed, sheets soaked with blood. Others suspended upside down from the limbs of trees as a warning against sins of the flesh.”

DEAN: (looking at another page) Get this, the murder weapon? Looks like the preacher lost his hand in an accident. Had it replaced with a silver hook. 

SAM points to another page.

Charlie smiled.” You figured it out!” 

SAM: Look where all this happened. 

DEAN reads.

DEAN: 9 Mile Road.

SAM: Same place where the frat boy was killed.

DEAN: (impressed) Nice job, Dr. Venkmen. Let’s check it out. 

SAM gathers all the research and they leave. 

CUT TO: 9 Mile Road. 

DEAN and SAM drive up and get out of the car. DEAN opens the trunk and hands SAM a rifle.

DEAN: Here you go.

SAM: If it is a spirit, buckshot won’t do much good.

Bobby snorted.” Johnny, sound Familiar.” 

John glared at him.” Very funny, Singer.”

DEAN: Yeah, rock salt. 

He hands it to SAM.

SAM: Huh. Salt being a spirit deterrent. 

DEAN takes out a coil of rope and shuts the trunk.

DEAN: Yeah. It won’t kill ‘em. But it’ll slow ‘em down. (They start walking towards the trees.)

SAM: That’s pretty good. You and Dad think of this?

DEAN: I told you. You don’t have to be a college graduate to be a genius. (They hear noises among the trees and stop walking. SAM raises his gun and looks around.)

DEAN: (whispering) Over there. Over there. (Sam aims the gun and cocks it. A figure comes out from behind the trees. It is a sheriff.)

“Uh-oh.” Charlie gasped,” Dean!” 

SHERIFF: Put the gun down now! Now! Put your hands behind your head.

DEAN: W-w-wait, okay, okay!

SHERIFF: Now get down on your knees. Come on, do it! On your knees! (They get down.) Now get down on your bellies. Come on, do it!

DEAN: He had the gun! 

They lay down.

Mary rolled her eyes.” How many times do you get arrested in this?” Dean looked away, blushing while Mary stared at her sons. 

Bobby snorted.” Knowing the boys, a lot.” 

CUT TO: INT.- LORI’s walk-in closet. 

SAM opens the door slightly and sees another sheriff leaving the bedroom. SAM waits until the sheriff goes downstairs and then opens the closet door. Once in LORI’s bedroom, SAM and DEAN see the writing on the wall.

SAM: “Aren’t you glad you didn’t turn on the light?” That’s right out of the legend.

“Creepy.” Jo muttered. 

DEAN: Yeah, that’s classic Hook Man all right. (He taps his nose.) It’s definitely a spirit.

SAM: Yeah, I’ve never smelled ozone this strong before. (DEAN moves over to the window.) Hey, come here. (DEAN walks over to SAM. SAM points to the cross symbol beneath the writing.) Does that look familiar to you?

“Yes it does.” John said. 

DEAN and SAM next to the car. They are looking at a picture of the cross symbol that they found during their research.)

SAM: It’s the same symbol. Seems like it is the spirit of Jacob Karns.

DEAN: All right, let’s find the dude’s grave, salt and burn the bones, and put him down.

SAM: (reading) “After execution, Jacob Karns was laid to rest in an Old North Cemetery. In an unmarked grave.” 

They both look annoyed.

DEAN: Super.

SAM: Ok. So we know it’s Jacob Karns. But we still don’t know where he’ll manifest next. Or why.

DEAN: I’ll take a wild guess about why. I think your little friend Lori has something to do with this. 

They get in the car.

INT.- college party. 

DEAN walks up to SAM.

SAM: Hey.

DEAN: Man, you’ve been holding out on me. This college thing is awesome! (He winks and smiles at a passing girl.)

SAM: This wasn’t really my experience.

DEAN: Let me guess. Libraries, studying, straight A’s? (SAM nods.) What a geek. Alright, you do your homework?

SAM: Yeah. It was bugging me, right? So how is the Hook Man tied up with Lori? So I think I came up with something. (He unravels a piece of paper.)

DEAN: 1932. Clergyman arrested for murder. 1967. Seminarian held in hippie rampage.

SAM: There’s a pattern here. In both cases, the suspect was a man of religion who openly preached against immorality. And then found himself wanted for killings he claimed were the work of an invisible force. Killings carried out—get this—with a sharp instrument.

DEAN: What’s the connection to Lori?

SAM: A man of religion? Who openly preaches against immorality? (DEAN suddenly understands.) Except maybe this time, instead of saving the whole town, he’s just trying to save his only daughter.

DEAN: Reverend Sorensen. You think he’s summoning the spirit?

Mary frowned.” Why would he though?” 

SAM: Maybe. Or, you know how a poltergeist can haunt a person instead of a place?

DEAN: Yeah, the spirit latches onto the reverend’s repressed emotions, feeds off them, yeah, okay.

SAM: Without the reverend ever even knowing it.

DEAN: Either way, you should keep an eye on Lori tonight. (SAM nods.)

SAM: What about you? (DEAN looks at an attractive blonde smiling at him by the pool table.)

DEAN: (reluctantly) I’m gonna go see if I can find that unmarked grave. 

He looks at the blonde again, shakes his head in disappointment, and walks away. 

“Were you about to flirt again?” Charlie asked, shooting Cas a look of sympathy. She knew the Angel had feelings for Dean that weren’t friendly. 

“N-no, I wasn’t.” 

“Very convincing, Dean.” Charlie muttered sarcastically. 

EXT.- REV. SORENSEN’s house.

Through the window, SAM can see LORI and her father arguing inside. 

“That father is sure protective of his daughter.” John muttered. 

Everyone in the room nodded in agreement with John’s statement. 

CUT TO: EXT.- REV. SORENSEN’s house. 

SAM watches REV. SORENSEN turns out the light and leaves the room. LORI comes outside and sits down next to him on a bench.

LORI: I saw you from upstairs. What are you doing here? 

SAM: I’m keeping an eye on the place. (LORI looks at him.) I was worried.

“Aww, Sammy, you were flirting this time.” Teased Dean.

Sam rolled his eyes.” I wasn’t. I was watching the house. I had to come with something otherwise I would sound like some serial stalker.” 

LORI: About me?

SAM: Yeah. Sorry.

LORI: No, it’s cool. I already called the cops. (She smiles. SAM laughs.) No, seriously. I think you’re sweet. Which is probably why you should run away from me as fast as you can.

SAM: Why would you say that?

LORI: It’s like I’m cursed or something. People around me keep dying.

SAM: I think I know how you feel.

CUT TO: Old North Cemetery. DEAN takes a few items out of his bag. He pours salt and lighter fluid on the preacher’s bones then lights a match. 

DEAN: Goodbye, preacher. 

He throws the match into the grave and watches the bones burn into flames. 

EXT.- REV. SORENSEN’s house.

LORI: No one will talk to me anymore. Except you. The sheriff thinks I’m a suspect. And you know what my dad will say? Pray. Have faith. What does he know about faith?

SAM: I heard you guys fighting before.

LORI: He’s seeing a woman. A married woman. I just found out. She comes to our church with her husband. I know her kids. And he talks to me about religion? About morality? It’s like, on one hand, you know, just do what you want and be happy. But he taught me, raised me to believe that if you do something wrong you will get punished. I just don’t know what to think anymore. (She hugs SAM. He is slightly confused, but he hugs her back. They begin to kiss but SAM pulls away.) Sam?

SAM: Lori, I can’t.

LORI: That someone you lost? (SAM stares at her) I’m sorry. 

REV. SORENSEN comes outside.

REV. SORENSEN: Lori? Come inside, please.

LORI: (getting angry) I’ll come in when I’m ready. 

John and Mary looked at one another.” Aren’t we glad we didn’t have any girls?” 

Both brothers rolled their eyes and Dean made a snarky comment.” With Sammy’s hair you almost have a girl!”

“It doesn’t!”

“Does!”

“Boys, settle down.” John warned, growing increasingly impatient. 

Suddenly, the Hook Man appears behind REV. SORENSEN and puts his hook into his shoulder. The reverend screams and the Hook Man slams the door shut. SAM grabs his gun and runs into the house. He looks around and hears REV. SORENSEN screaming upstairs.

REV. SORENSEN: (OS) No! No, please! No! (SAM runs upstairs and sees the reverend’s bedroom door shutting. He runs into the bedroom and sees the Hook Man on top of REV. SORENSEN, about to put his hook into the reverend.) No! No, no! 

SAM shoots the Hook Man in the side. The Hook Man turns to SAM, who shoots him again. The Hook Man turns to dust and the gun blast shatters the bedroom window. LORI is running up the stairs.

LORI: Dad! Dad! (She bursts through the bedroom window and kneels down next to her dad.) Okay. It’s ok, Dad, it’s ok. It’s ok. 

SAM watches them as the screen goes black. 

Mary and Ellen winced. 

“Hook man isn’t done yet.” 

FADE IN: LORI and SAM in the church. 

Mary sighed.” At least she’s okay and her father.” 

SAM: Come on. We gotta go. 

He leads her away and opens the door to the basement. But the Hook Man is behind it and pushes his hook through the door.

SAM: Go! 

SAM and LORI run down the aisle and into a back room. The Hook Man follows them and smashes the glass of another door with his hook. He swings at SAM a few times but misses. The Hook Man chases the two of them around the room and finally hooks SAM in the shoulder. He screams in pain and an invisible force drags LORI on her back across the floor. SAM runs over to her.) Come on. You okay? 

The Hook Man appears and knocks SAM backwards into a wall. He gets up and maneuvers behind the Hook Man, who is standing over LORI. DEAN suddenly enters with his gun raised. 

Charlie and Jo exclaimed.” Dean to the rescue!” 

DEAN: Sam, drop! 

SAM crouches down and DEAN shoots the Hook Man once. He disappears into dust. 

SAM: I thought we got all the silver.

DEAN: So did I.

SAM: Then why is he still here?

DEAN: Well, maybe we missed something! 

They look around. SAM notices a cross necklace that LORI is wearing. 

SAM: Lori, where did you get that chain?

LORI: My father gave it to me.

DEAN: Where’d your dad get it?

LORI: He said it was a church heirloom, he gave it to me when I started school.

SAM: Is it silver?!

LORI: Yes! 

SAM rips the chain off from around her neck. In the hallway, the Hook Man, who is now invisible, is making a long scratch on the wall. DEAN turns around to look at it. 

“That’s very harsh, Sam. You could’ve asked her to hand it to you.” Bobby stated. 

Sam just glared at him. 

DEAN: Sam! 

DEAN throws SAM the rifle and the rock salt and SAM tosses DEAN the necklace. DEAN runs back downstairs. SAM aims the gun at the scratch that is being made and shoots. He quickly reloads the gun with rock salt. 

  
  


CUT TO: Basement. 

DEAN runs downstairs and throws LORI’s necklace into the fire.

CUT TO: Upstairs. 

SAM is still loading the gun with his injured hand and shoulder. The Hook Man appears and knocks the rifle out of SAM’s hand. SAM and LORI crawl into the corner and watch the Hook Man tower over them. 

  
  


In the fire, the cross pendant breaks off the chain and melts. 

CUT TO: Upstairs. 

The Hook Man stops with his hook in the air. The hook melts and the rest of his body burns into nothing. DEAN runs upstairs to make sure the Hook Man is gone. He walks over to SAM and LORI and gives them a knowing look. The screen fades to black. 

FADE IN: EXT.- St. Barnabus Church. 

Sheriffs are walking around and there is an ambulance parked outside.

SHERIFF: And you saw him, too? The man with the hook?

DEAN: Yes, I told you, we all saw him. We fought him off and then he ran.

Charlie sighed.” They don’t believe you.” 

SHERIFF: And that’s all?

DEAN: Yeah, that’s all.

SHERIFF: Listen. You and your brother—

DEAN: Oh, don’t worry, we’re leaving town. 

He walks over to his car.

CUT TO: the ambulance. 

LORI watches SAM finish getting bandaged up.

LORI: You gonna be okay?

SAM: Yeah. (Back at the car, DEAN is watching SAM and LORI through his side view mirror.)

LORI: I still don’t know what happened. But I do know you saved my life. My father’s, too. Thank you. (SAM nods and smiles. DEAN watches through the mirror and notices SAM just walks away without another word. SAM walks to the car and gets in.)

DEAN: We could stay. 

SAM shakes his head. DEAN watches LORI looking sad, through the mirror. He shakes his head in disappointment and drives away. The screen fades to black.

“Wow! That was a long episode.” Gabriel popped in, causing Dean to take out a shotgun. Cas grabbed the gun from Dean. “Don’t.” 

Dean groaned, throwing his head back.” Fine. But if he makes a stupid comment.” 

He shut his mouth and John and Mary exchanged looks of confusion. “On to the next episode!” Gabriel announced over excitedly which caused Dean to groan again. 

  
  
  
  



	9. Bugs: 1x8 (this episode made my skin crawl)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy re-reading the episode that made everybody’s skin crawl!

Everyone resituated on the couch. Dean and Sam groaned loudly as Gabriel told them the name of the episode. Everybody’s faces held confusion besides Charlie. She knew why they hated the episode. 

“Bugs? I know my father didn’t come with the best episodes in the early days.” Gabriel and Cas looked solely at one another. Mary sighed, looking at John. “What’s so bad about this one?” 

John Winchester shrugged his shoulders.” I don’t know.” 

Dean grumbled.” Everything is wrong and bad with Bugs!” 

EXT. OKLAHOMA BAR - NIGHT

SAM is reading a newspaper article about DUSTIN. A minute later, DEAN comes outside, laughing and waving a wad of cash in the air.

SAM: You know, we could get day jobs once in a while.

DEAN: Hunting's our day job. And the pay is crap.

SAM: Yeah, but hustling pool? Credit card scams? It's not the most honest thing in the world, Dean.

DEAN: Well, let's see honest. (He holds out one hand.) Fun and easy. (He holds out the other, and gestures that "fun and easy" outweighs "honest".) It's no contest. Besides, we're good at it. It's what we were raised to do.

SAM: Yeah, well, how we were raised was jacked.

DEAN: Yeah, says you. We got a new gig or what?

SAM: Maybe. Oasis Plains, Oklahoma - not far from here. A gas company employee, Dustin Burwash, supposedly died from Creutzfeldt-Jakob.

DEAN: Huh?

SAM: Human mad cow disease.

Charlie and Cas scrunched up faces in confusion. “Mad Cow disease what?” 

DEAN: Mad cow. Wasn't that on Oprah?

Mary’s eyes filled with wonder.” Who’s Oprah?”

SAM: You watch Oprah?

DEAN, (embarrassed): Can't think of anything to say.

DEAN (changing topic) So this guy eats a bad burger. Why is it our kind of thing?

SAM: Mad cow disease causes massive brain degeneration. It takes months, even years, for the damage to appear. But this guy, Dustin? Sounds like his brain disintegrated in about an hour. Maybe less.

“Ew!” Jo and Charlie exclaimed as their faces contorted in disgust. 

DEAN: Okay, that's weird.

SAM: Yeah. Now, it could be a disease. Or it could be somethin' much nastier.

DEAN: All right. Oklahoma. (They get in the car.) Man. Work, work, work. No time to spend my money.

They drive off.

EXT OKLAHOMA GAS AND POWER COMPANY BUILDING - DAY

DEAN and SAM get out of the car and approach TRAVIS.

SAM: Travis Weaver?

TRAVIS: Yeah, that's right.

DEAN: Are you the Travis who worked with Uncle Dusty?

TRAVIS: Dustin never mentioned nephews.

DEAN: Really? Well, he sure mentioned you. He said you were the greatest.

SAM: Yeah.

TRAVIS: (smiling) Oh, he did? Huh.

Ash quirks his lips.” I feel like we missed something.” 

DEAN: Listen, we wanted to ask you... what exactly happened out there?

TRAVIS: I'm not sure. He fell in a sinkhole, I went to the truck to get some rope, and, uh... by the time I got back...

DEAN: What did you see?

TRAVIS: Nothin'. Just Dustin.

SAM: No wounds or anything?

TRAVIS: Well, he was bleeding... from his eyes and his ears, his nose. But that's it.

“That’s odd.” Jo remarked,” Usually the victims have some wounds.” 

DEAN: So you think it could be this whole mad cow thing?

TRAVIS: I don't know. That's what the doctors are sayin'.

SAM: But if it was, he would've acted strange beforehand, like dementia, loss of motor control. You ever notice anything like that?

TRAVIS: No. No way. But then again, if it wasn't some disease, what the hell was it?

DEAN: That's a good question.

SAM: You know, can you tell us where this happened?

TRAVIS: Yeah.

A while later, DEAN and SAM arrive at the scene of DUSTIN'S death. The sinkhole is surrounded by police tape.

“Holy shit!” Ash gasped.” What happened here?” 

DEAN: Huh. What do you think?

SAM: I don't know. But if that guy, Travis, was right, it happened pretty damn fast.

They duck under the police tape and look into the hole with a flashlight.

DEAN: So, what? Some sort of creature chewed on his brain?

SAM: No, there'd be an entry wound. Sounds like this thing worked from the inside.

DEAN: Huh. Looks like there's only room for one. You wanna flip a coin?

SAM: Dean, we have no idea what's down there.

DEAN picks up a nearby coil of rope.

DEAN: All right, I'll go if you're scared. You scared?

John rolled his eyes.” Does this happen all the time?” He eyed the Angel who looked surprised being addressed by John Winchester directly. Castiel wasn’t expecting John to even look at him let alone speak to him directly. 

“Uh, well, sometimes.” He muttered with an unsure tone in his voice. John looked at him again before sighing. 

Gabriel laughed.” Yup, Papa Winchester.” 

John shot the archangel a look.” And you are the Archangel that Dean wants to kill, right?”

Gabiel nodded, smirking.” Yeah.” His lips drew out and he wrapped his arm around Dean.” Dean-o and I have some history.” 

Dean glared at him.” Have your heard a thing called” move your arm before I shoot ya?’” 

Slyly Gabriel withdraws his arm from around Dean’s neck and sighs.” Oh, alright, you win, Dean-o.”

SAM: Flip the damn coin.

DEAN chuckles and takes a coin out of his pocket.

DEAN: All right, call it in the air... chicken.

He flips the coin, and SAM catches it in midair.

SAM: I'm going.

DEAN: I said I'd go.

Gabiel smiled.” Aww, Dean is being a protective big bro.” 

“Shut up.” Grumbled an angered Dean Winchester. 

SAM: I'm going.

DEAN: All right.

SAM begins tying the rope around his waist.

SAM: Don't drop me.

“Like I’d ever!” Dean protested. 

INT. IMPALA

While DEAN drives, SAM is examining a dead beetle in his hand.

DEAN: So you found some beetles. In a hole, in the ground. That's shocking, Sam.

SAM: There were no tunnels, no tracks. No evidence of any other kind of creature down there. You know, some beetles do eat meat. Now, it's usually dead meat, but

DEAN: How many did you find down there?

SAM: Ten.

DEAN: It'd take a whole lot more than that to eat out some dude's brain.

SAM: Well, maybe there were more.

DEAN: I don't know, it sounds like a stretch to me.

SAM: Well, we need more information on the area, the neighborhood. Whether something like this has ever happened before.

As they drive through town, they pass a sign for an open house, decorated with red balloons.

SAM: What?

DEAN: I know a good place to start. (Another sign reads, "Models Open. New Buyers' BBQ Today!") I'm kinda hungry for a little barbeque, how 'bout you? (SAM gives him a knowing look.) What, we can't talk to the locals?

SAM: And the free food's got nothin' to do with it?

DEAN: Of course not. I'm a professional.

SAM: Right.

They pull over and get out of the car. They begin walking down the street to the open house.

DEAN: Growin' up in a place like this would freak me out.

“Us too.” Charlie and Jo replied. 

SAM: Why?

DEAN: Well, manicured lawns, "How was your day, honey?" I'd blow my brains out.

SAM: There's nothing wrong with "normal".

DEAN: I'd take our family over normal any day.

John’s guilt arose again, catching his son’s eyes staring at him and then looking away. 

They approach the house and knock on the door. The homeowner, LARRY PIKE, answers.

LARRY Welcome.

DEAN: This the barbeque?

LARRY: Yeah, not the best weather, but... I'm Larry Pike, the developer here. And you are... ?

DEAN: Dean. This is Sam.

“You used real names?” Mary asked. 

The boys shrugged. 

They shake hands.

LARRY: Sam, Dean, good to meet you. So, you two are interested in Oasis Plains?

DEAN: Yes, sir.

LARRY Let me just say - we accept homeowners of any race, religion, color, or... sexual orientation.

SAM and DEAN realize what he is trying to say.

Everyone laughed. Sam and Dean huffed, rolling their eyes backwards. “Why does everybody think that?” 

Bobby smirked.” Maybe because you and Sam are adjoined by the hips.” 

Sam and Dean shivered in disgust.” Even our fan base does too.” That statement earned a look from John and Mary. 

“What?” 

“You got fans?” John asked. 

Sam’s shiver reached his spine. “Yeah… i almost married her.”

John’s eyes widened. “You WHAT?!” 

Dean stepped in. “Relax, relax, I stopped him.” 

Mary and John let out relieved sighs. 

DEAN: We're brothers.

LARRY seems slightly embarrassed.

SAM: Our father is getting on in years, and we're just lookin' for a place for him.

John looked at his middle son. “Ouch, Sam.”

Sam smirked.” Well it was true.” 

LARRY: Great, great. Well, seniors are welcome, too. Come on in.

LARRY takes them outside to the backyard. There are lots of people walking around, chatting and eating.

SAM: You said you were the developer?

LARRY: Eighteen months ago, I was walking this valley with my survey team. There was nothing here but scrub brush and squirrels. And you know what, we built such a nice place to live that I actually bought into it myself. This is our house. We're the first family in Oasis Plains. (They walk over to his wife.) This is my wife, Joanie.

JOANIE: Hi there.

DEAN: Hi. 

They shake hands.

JOANIE: Hi, nice to meet you.

LARRY:Sam and Dean.

SAM: (shaking her hand) Sam.

JOANIE: Pleasure.

LARRY: Tell them how much you love the place, honey. And lie if you have to because I need to sell some houses.

JOANIE: Right. (They laugh.)

LARRY: Boys, will you excuse me? (He leaves.)

JOANIE: Don't let his salesman routine scare you. This really is a great place to live.

A very energetic woman, LYNDA BLOOME, approaches them. Her black hair is pulled back in a tight bun.

LYNDA: Hi, I'm Lynda Bloome, head of sales.

JOANIE: And Lynda was second to move in. She's a very noisy neighbor, though. (She leaves.)

LYNDA: (laughing) She's kidding, of course. I take it you two are interested in becoming homeowners.

DEAN: Well...

SAM: Y-yeah, well...

LYNDA: Well, let me just say that we accept homeowners of any race, religion, color, or... sexual orientation. (DEAN chuckles.)

DEAN: Right. Um... I'm gonna go talk to Larry. (to SAM) Okay, honey?

“Eww! Dean, I still can’t believe you did that.” 

He walks away, smacking SAM on his ass. SAM and LYNDA share an awkward silence.

John lightly chuckled.” Doubt that helped you, Dean.” 

Dean just groaned in response and his hands went through his hair. 

EXT. PIKE RESIDENCE

Outside, LYNDA is still talking to SAM.

LYNDA: Who can say "no" to a steam shower? I use mine everyday.

SAM: (uninterested) Sounds great. (While LYNDA continues talking, SAM notices a tarantula crawling towards her hand, which is resting on a table. A few feet away, LARRY's son, MATT, is watching excitedly.) Excuse me. (He pushes LYNDA out of the way and picks up the spider, bringing it over to MATT.) Is this yours?

MATT: (taking it from him) You gonna tell my dad?

SAM: I don't know. Who's your dad?

MATT: (scoffs) Yeah, Larry usually skips me in the family introductions.

John’s jaw clenched. 

SAM: Ouch. First name basis with the old man - sounds pretty grim.

MATT: Well, I'm not exactly brochure material.

SAM: Well, hang in there. It gets better, all right? I promise.

MATT: When?

LARRY: Matthew. (They turn to see LARRY and DEAN walking towards them.) I am so sorry about my son and his... pet.

“Is that why it’s called Bugs?” 

SAM:It's no bother.

LARRY:Excuse us.

He walks away with MATT.

SAM: Remind you of somebody? (DEAN looks over at LARRY, who is yelling at MATT. He looks back at SAM, confused.) Dad?

John frowned. 

DEAN: Dad never treated us like that.

SAM: Well, Dad never treated you like that. You were perfect. He was all over my case. You don't remember?

Mary frowned.” Is this true what Sam is saying, John?” 

DEAN: Well, maybe he had to raise his voice, but sometimes, you were out of line.

SAM: (scoffs) Right. Right, like when I said I'd rather play soccer than learn bowhunting.

Mary slapped him.” You bastard, Sam should’ve been playing soccer!” 

John rubbed his burning cheek with his hand. 

DEAN: Bowhunting's an important skill.

SAM:(rolling his eyes) Whatever. How was your tour?

DEAN: Oh, it was excellent. I'm ready to buy. (SAM laughs.) So you might be onto somethin'. Looks like Dustin Burwash wasn't the first strange death around here.

SAM: What happened?

DEAN: About a year ago, before they broke ground, one of Larry's surveyors dropped dead while on the job. Get this severe allergic reaction to bee stings.

SAM: More bugs.

DEAN: (nodding) More Bugs.

Cas’ eyes widened.” I get now! It’s because the case involved bugs!” 

Dean sighed loudly.” What am I going to do with you , Cas.” 

Cas looked at Dean in confusion.” Do what with me?” 

INT. BLOOME RESIDENCE

LYNDA BLOOME enters her bedroom, turning on the light. She turns on the television and takes her hair out of the bun.

WOMAN ON TV Atoka Valley County began mandatory insecticide spraying across a wide swath of the district today. Authorities say the decision to spray was made because of several recent cases of West Nile virus, coupled with a dramatic increase in the mosquito population of some areas.

As she is watching the news, a large spider crawls out of LYNDA'S hair and onto her face. She gasps and swipes it away. She turns off the television, frightened.

“I hate spiders.” Charlie announced with clear disgust for this episode. 

Cas shot her a look of curiosity.” Why? They don’t bug you.” He laughed.” Bug you’ get it?” Dean groaned. 

“A girl is not so lucky, Cas.” 

A few moments later, LYNDA is in the shower. While she is washing her hair, a very big spider crawls out from behind the showerhead. In a matter of seconds, hundreds of enormous spiders begin crawling out from the tiles. LYNDA opens her eyes and screams. She breaks through the glass of the shower doors and tries to run away. The camera pans over to her. A trail of blood leads from the bathtub to the bedroom floor. LYNDA is lying there, dead, as several smaller spiders run across her body.

“Gross!” Jo said, nearly vomiting as she looked away from the TV screen. 

EXT. ROAD - DAY

DEAN and SAM pull up at the curb. Across the street, MATT gets off a school bus and begins walking.

DEAN: Isn't his house that way?

He points in the opposite direction.

SAM: Yup.

DEAN: So where's he goin'?

They get out of the car and begin following MATT. They find him in the woods, examining a grasshopper.

SAM: Hey, Matt. Remember me?

MATT: What are you doin' out here?

DEAN: Well, we wanna talk to you.

MATT: You're not here to buy a house, are you? (DEAN shakes his head.) W-wait. You're not serial killers? 

SAM and DEAN laugh.

Bobby chuckled at that too. 

SAM: No, no. No, I think you're safe.

DEAN: So, Matt... you sure know a lot about insects.

MATT: So?

DEAN: Did you hear what happened to Lynda, the realtor?

MATT: I hear she died this morning.

DEAN: Mm, that's right. Spider bites.

“I hate spiders!” 

SAM: Matt... you tried to scare her with a spider.

MATT: Wait. You think I had something to do with that?

DEAN: You tell us.

MATT: That tarantula was a joke. Anyway, that wouldn't explain the bee attack or the gas company guy.

SAM: You know about those?

MATT: There is somethin' going on here. I don't know what... but something's happening with the insects. Let me show you something.

He picks up his backpack and beings walking with them to another area.

SAM: So, if you knew about all this bug stuff, why not tell your dad? Maybe he could clear everybody out.

MATT: Believe me, I've tried. But, uh, Larry doesn't listen to me.

Mary frowned, shooting John a glare.

SAM: Why not?

MATT: Mostly? He's too disappointed in his freak son.

SAM: (scoffs) I hear you.

“Hey, that wasn’t true, Sam! I was never disappointed in you.” John objected. 

DEAN: You do?

SAM turns and gives him a look.

SAM: Matt, how old are you?

MATT: Sixteen.

SAM: Well, don't sweat it, because in two years, something great's gonna happen.

MATT: What?

SAM: College. You'll be able to get out of that house and away from your dad. 

DEAN: What kind of advice is that? Kid should stick with his family.

SAM sighs and glares at him.

SAM: How much further, Matt?

MATT: We're close.

SAM glares at DEAN one more time before he continues walking. A few moments later, they reach a large clearing. The sounds of hundreds of different insects can be heard among the trees.

MATT: I've been keeping track of insect populations. It's, um, part of an AP science class.

DEAN: You two are like peas in a pod.

SAM ignores him.

SAM: What's been happening?

MATT: A lot. I mean, from bees to earthworms, beetles... you name it. It's like they're congregating here.

DEAN: Why?

MATT: I don't know.

SAM: What's that?

He points to a dark patch of grass a few feet away. Curious, they walk over to it and discover hundreds of worms. DEAN steps on some of them, and they fall into the ground, creating a hole. He crouches down and uses a stick to poke around in the hole.

DEAN: There's somethin' down there.

He puts the stick down and puts his hand into the hole. With a disgusted expression, he feels something inside the hole. He brings his hand back up, and the three boys look horrified. Covered in dirt and worms, is a human skull.

“Okay, that’s just disgusting!” Charlie cried. Gabriel nodded. “Father, well you have a messed mind for creating this.” He said in agreement. 

EXT. DEPARTMENT OF ANTHROPOLOGY

SAM and Dean pull up outside the local university and get out of the car. They take the box of bones out from the backseat and head towards the building.

SAM: So, a bunch of skeletons in an unmarked grave.

DEAN: Yeah. Maybe this is a haunting. Pissed off spirits? Some unfinished business?

“Possible.” Bobby grunted. 

SAM: Yeah, maybe. Question is, why bugs? And why now?

DEAN: That's two questions. (SAM ignores him.) Yeah, so with that kid back there... why'd you tell him to just ditch his family like that?

SAM: Just, uh... I know what the kid's goin' through.

Mary just sighed sadly at her younger son. 

DEAN: How 'bout tellin' him to respect his old man, how's that for advice?

SAM: Dean, come on. (They stop walking.) This isn't about his old man. You think I didn't respect Dad. That's what this is about.

DEAN: Just forget it, all right? Sorry I brought it up.

SAM: I respected him. But no matter what I did, it was never good enough.

DEAN: So what are you sayin'? That Dad was disappointed in you?

SAM: Was? Is. Always has been.

DEAN: Why would you think that?

“Yeah, Sammy why?” John countered TV Dean’s question. 

SAM: Because I didn't wanna bowhunt or hustle pool - because I wanted to go to school and live my life, which, to our whacked-out family, made me the freak.

John’s face crept with guilt.” Sam, I’m sorry you thought I thought you were a freak. You never were one not to me.” 

DEAN: Yeah, you were kind of like the blonde chick in The Munsters.

SAM: Dean, you know what most dads are when their kids score a full ride? Proud. Most dads don't toss their kids out of the house.

Mary’s eyes widened and also Ellen.” Full-ride?! Wow those are hard to get, smarty pants.” 

Sam blushed. 

DEAN: I remember that fight. In fact, I seem to recall a few choice phrases comin' out of your mouth.

SAM: You know, truth is, when we finally do find Dad... I don't know if he's even gonna wanna see me.

DEAN: Sam, Dad was never disappointed in you. Never. He was scared.

“I was scared and I chose anger instead of showing you how I really felt.” 

Mary sighed.” That still doesn’t make up for all you did wrong, John.”

John sighed as well.” I know but it’s a start.” 

SAM: What are you talkin' about?

DEAN: He was afraid of what could've happened to you if he wasn't around. But even when you two weren't talkin'... he used to swing by Stanford whenever he could. (SAM'S smirk fades.) Keep an eye on you. Make sure you were safe.

SAM: What?

“I did.” Bobby’s eyes even widened. “Really you stubborn bastard kept an eye on him?”

“I had to, the demon was after him or I wasn’t sure… I also didn’t want my boy hurt.”

DEAN: Yeah.

SAM: Why didn't you tell me any of that?

DEAN: Well, it's a two-way street, dude. You could've picked up the phone. (SAM stares at him sadly.) Come on, we're gonna be late for our appointment.

He walks away.

  
  


EXT. ROAD THROUGH SAPULPA

DEAN and SAM are driving through Sapulpa. They stop and ask a Native American man for directions. Once he directs them where to go, they thank him and drive away.

“So it might be a what?” 

Neither brother said a word. 

INT. OKLAHOMA DINER

SAM and DEAN enter and find another Native American man playing cards at a table.

SAM: Joe White Tree? (The man nods.) We'd like to ask you a few questions, if that's all right.

DEAN: We're students from the university.

JOE: No, you're not. You're lying.

“Ha!” Jo laughed,” You’ve been caught.”

Dean glared. 

DEAN seems taken aback.

DEAN: Well, truth is

JOE: You know who starts sentence with "truth is"? Liars.

“It’s true.” Charlie shrugged. 

DEAN exchanges a look with SAM.

SAM: Have you heard of Oasis Plains? It's a housing development near the Atoka Valley.

JOE: (to Dean) I like him. He's not a liar. (DEAN looks angry.) I know the area.

SAM: What can you tell us about the history there?

JOE: Why do you wanna know?

SAM: Something... something bad is happening in Oasis Plains. We think it might have something to do with some old bones we found down there - Native American bones.

“That would make sense.” Ellen muttered. 

JOE: I'll tell you what my grandfather told me, what his grandfather told him. Two hundred years ago, a band of my ancestors lived in that valley. One day, the American cavalry came to relocate them. They were resistant, the cavalry impatient. As my grandfather put it, on the night the moon and the sun share the sky as equals, the cavalry first raided our village. They murdered, raped. The next day, the cavalry came again, and the next, and the next. And on the sixth night, the cavalry came one last time. And by the time the sun rose, every man, woman, and child still in the village was dead. They say on the sixth night, as the chief of the village lay dying, he whispered to the heavens that no white man would ever tarnish this land again. Nature would rise up and protect the valley. And it would bring as many days of misery and death to the white man as the cavalry had brought upon his people.

DEAN: Insects. Sounds like nature to me. Six days.

JOE: And on the night of the sixth day, none would survive.

SAM and DEAN exchange a look.

“Tell me something happens, and you save them.” 

EXT. PIKE RESIDENCE - NIGHT

MATT is in the backyard with a flashlight. He hears a noise coming from the ground. He crouches down by a patch of ground and moves a rock. Suddenly, tons of cockroaches come crawling out from under the dirt. MATT runs away.

“Oh… that’s not good.” Charlie Bradbury gasped.

INT. IMPALA

DEAN is driving while talking on the phone with LARRY.

DEAN: Yes, Mr. Pike, there's a mainline gas leak in your neighborhood.

LARRY: (in his kitchen) God, really? And how big?

DEAN Well, it's fairly extensive. I don't want to alarm you, but we need your family out of the vicinity for at least twelve hours or so, just to be safe.

LARRY: And who is this, again?

DEAN: Travis Weaver. I work for Oklahoma Gas and Power.

LARRY: Uh-huh. Well, the problem is, I know Travis. He's worked with us for a year, so who is this?

DEAN: Uh...

Panicked, he hangs up.

SAM: Give me the phone.

He takes the phone from DEAN and dials a number. At the Pike residence, MATT answers his cell phone.

MATT: Hello?

SAM: Matt, it's Sam.

MATT Sam, my backyard is crawling with cockroaches.

“This just keeps getting more buggy.” Cas joked, earning glared.” Hey! It’s fine when Dean does it but when I do you all get upset.”

Dean smirked.” It’s because I’m cuter than you.” 

Cas pouted.” That’s not fair, Dean and you know it.” 

Dean stuck out his tongue and Cas rolled his eyes. “Very mature, Dean.” 

SAM: Matt, just listen. You have to get your family out of that house right now, okay?

MATT: What, why?

SAM: Because something's coming.

MATT: More bugs?

SAM: Yeah, a lot more.

“I hate bugs officially more now.” 

MATT: My dad doesn't listen in the best of circumstances, what am I supposed to tell him?

SAM: You've gotta make him listen, okay?

DEAN: Give me the phone, give me the phone. (He grabs the phone from SAM.) Matt, under no circumstances are you to tell the truth, they'll just think you're nuts.

“It’s true most people do.” John sighed. 

MATT: But he's my

DEAN: Tell him you have a sharp pain in your right side and you've gotta go to the hospital, okay?

MATT: Yeah. Yeah, okay.

He hangs up, and so does DEAN.

DEAN: Make him listen? What are you thinkin'?

  
  


EXT. PIKE RESIDENCE

A while later, they pull up outside LARRY'S house. LARRY looks out the window and, seeing their car, goes outside.

DEAN: Damn it, they're still here. Come on.

They get out of the car, joined by MATT.

LARRY: Get off my property before I call the cops.

SAM: Mr. Pike, listen.

MATT: Dad, they're just tryin' to help.

LARRY: Get in the house!

MATT: (to SAM and DEAN) I'm sorry. I told him the truth.

DEAN: We had a plan, Matt, what happened to the plan?

SAM: Look, it's 12:00 AM. They are coming any minute now. You need to get your family and go, before it's too late.

LARRY: Yeah, you mean before the biblical swarm.

DEAN: Larry, what do you think really happened to that realtor, huh? And the gas company guy? You don't think somethin' weird's goin' on here?

LARRY: Look, I don't know who you are, but you're crazy. You come near my boy or my family again, and we're gonna have a problem.

DEAN: Well, I hate to be a downer, but we've got a problem right now.

MATT: Dad, they're right, okay? We're in danger.

LARRY: Matt, get inside! Now!

MATT: No! Why won't you listen to me?!

LARRY: Because this is crazy! It doesn't make any sense!

SAM: Look, this land is cursed! People have died here. Now, are you gonna really take that risk with your family?

“Listen to Sam!” Everybody yelled at the TV. 

DEAN: Wait. (They all go silent.) You hear it?

From somewhere nearby, a very loud buzzing noise can be heard. It continues to get louder.

LARRY: What the hell?

The fluorescent bug light on the porch begins to overheat, killing several bugs at a time. 

Jo blanched.” Making it stop.” 

DEAN: All right, it's time to go. Larry, get your wife.

MATT: Guys.

All of them look up to the sky. Millions of bugs begin flying towards the house, blanketing the sky.

John’s stomach even rolled.” Holy shit!” 

LARRY: Oh my God.

SAM: We'll never make it.

DEAN: Everybody in the house. Everybody in the house, go!

They rush inside the house and lock the door.

SAM: Okay, is there anybody else in the neighborhood?

LARRY: No, it's just us.

JOANIE enters.

JOANIE: Honey, what's happening? What's that noise?

LARRY: Call 911. (She doesn't move.) Joanie!

JOANIE: Okay.

She picks up the phone and dials.

DEAN: I need towels.

LARRY: Uh, in the closet.

SAM: (to Matt) Okay, we've gotta lock this place up, come on - doors, windows, fireplace, everything, okay?

They go upstairs.

JOANIE: Phones are dead.

DEAN: They must have chewed through the phone lines. (He beings putting towels at the base of the front door when the power goes out.) And the power lines.

LARRY: I need my cell. (He picks up his cell phone.) No signal.

DEAN: You won't get one. They're blanketing the house.

Millions of bugs begin collecting on the doors and windows, covering the entire building. The five of them watch, waiting.

LARRY: So what do we do now?

SAM: We try to outlast it. Hopefully, the curse will end at sunrise.

LARRY: Hopefully?

In the kitchen, DEAN searches the cabinets. He finds a can of bug spray and returns to the living room.

JOANIE: Bug spray?

DEAN Trust me.

The room stilled when Dean started spraying. 

They hear a creaking noise coming from somewhere around the fireplace.

MATT: What is that?

SAM: The flue.

DEAN: All right, I think everybody needs to get upstairs. (Suddenly, hundreds of thousands of bugs come into the living room, swarming all around them. They scream and try to protect themselves. DEAN uses a lighter with the can of bug spray to make it flare up. The flame wards some of the bugs away.) All right, everybody upstairs! Now! Go, go, go!

He goes upstairs with them into the attic, and SAM closes the door. After a moment of being in the attic, sawdust begins to fall from the ceiling. The buzz of the bees gets louder.

JOANIE: Oh, God, what's that?

DEAN: Something's eating through the wood.

MATT: Termites.

“Come on!”

DEAN: All right, everybody get back. Get back, get back, get back!

The three Pikes move as far into the corner of the attic as they can. A second later, the bugs chew a hole through the ceiling and swarm around the room. SAM and DEAN frantically try to patch up the hole in the ceiling, but this only works for a minute. Soon, two more holes are chewed, and while DEAN tries to ward them off with bug spray, nothing seems to work. The five of them stand in the corner, trying desperately to swat the bugs away for a few minutes. Then, suddenly, the sun rises. Miraculously, the bugs start to leave through the hole in the ceiling. Confused, SAM and DEAN go to see what happened. Through the hole, they can see the bugs in the sky, near the sun, in one enormous colony. The five of them continue watching, relieved.

  
  


EXT. PIKE RESIDENCE; MORNING

DEAN and SAM approach LARRY, who is placing boxes into a moving van.

DEAN: What, no goodbye?

LARRY: Good timing. Another hour and we'd have been gone.

He shakes both their hands.

SAM: For good?

LARRY: Yeah. The development's been put on hold while the government investigates those bones you found. But I'm gonna make damn sure no one lives here again.

“It’s probably for the best.” Ash announced, the others hummed in agreement. 

SAM: You don't seem too upset about it.

LARRY: Well, this has been the biggest financial disaster of my career, but... (He looks over at MATT, who is carrying a box to the garbage) ...somehow, I really don't care.

They share a smile. SAM walks over to MATT, who is throwing away all his insect paraphernalia.

SAM: What's this?

MATT: I don't know. They kind of weird me out now.

They both laugh.

SAM: Yeah, I should hope so.

A few minutes later, SAM joins DEAN by the car. They watch LARRY and MATT, who are now getting along very well.

SAM: I wanna find Dad.

John looked down at the ground, unable to see the sad, worried looks from the screen. 

DEAN: Yeah, me too.

SAM: Yeah, but I just... I want to apologize to him.

DEAN: For what?

SAM: All the things I said to him. He was just doin' the best he could.

DEAN: Well, don't worry, we'll find him. And then you'll apologize. And then within five minutes, you guys will be at each other's throats.

SAM: (laughs.) Yeah, probably. (They sit in silence for a few seconds.) Let's hit the road.

DEAN: Let's.

They get in the car, giving one last wave to LARRY and MATT, and drive away.

Dean turned to everybody in the room. The looks on their faces were pretty normal. He felt the same way after rewatching it himself. Bugs, ugh! 

“And now you agree?”

Mary shivered.” I wish I never saw it.”

“Me too.” John cringed, shaking the thought off. 

“Now we all have an agreement.” Dean and Sam asked. “Bugs’ is one of the worst out of them ever!” 

  
  


—xxx—

I thought it was the worst myself. I hated the episode and too, too many bugs! What did you guys think of this update? Sorry it’s so late. I’ve been busy! 

  
  
  



End file.
